Tempus Fugit
by Neflanthir
Summary: This ranges from Pied Piper to Also Sprach Zarathustra, so expect lots of spoilers. Wilhelm X chaos, centric fic, so expect shounenai of some description. Rating is a precaution, though probably won't be needed.
1. Chapter 1

Firstly, the pairing for Pre-Emancipation and Revaluation, like I said, there are a few possible pairings, so no one is wrong per se. If you want to know the pairing I was thinking of, mail me and I'll send the wall that inspired it, not that it was meant to be taken that way (nor is it particularly good).

As for this fic, is it ever made canon that Maria and Yeshua were an item? Because I don't recall it being the case, either way, I'm allowed some artistic licence, ne? This will be ranging from Pied Piper to Also Sprach Zarathustra, so there will be spoilers.

Once again, the pairing is WilhelmXYeshua/chaos, so shounen-ai of some description is to be expected, though I doubt there will be anything graphic. I'm curious as to why this pairing is so popular in fan art, yet hardly ever makes it to fan fiction, also, why does everyone seem to think Wilhelm is evil? I thought it was obvious he wasn't from the beginning. Anyway, on with the fic…

* * *

"…Yeshua. Going so far as to get help from others to obstruct me isn't like you… Still, if that's what you intend to do; I too have something in mind… While you hide in the shadows, I will see to it that things get done my way. ...But I am content to wait... for the day when you will once again return to the stage…"

That will be some time yet though, no doubt. Though if you were to act before I am ready, before it is just time and everything has been set in motion, it would be quite problematic. Timing is everything, after all. While you may be part of this play that I cannot control, as long as I can work out how you will react, it will still work out.

You aren't ready to take responsibility yet, that much is very clear. I expect that while you will not take obvious action, you will try to work things in your favour for a time such as you choose. If either of us were to try acting before that time, we would get nowhere; so you have little choice but to allow me to continue, do you?

I wonder if you will be waiting for me when I return. No doubt you will, after all, you're still so very confused, aren't you? I wonder if I shall be able to keep you by my side? Ignoring the fact that I feelings for you, it would be very useful to keep you close by, that way I have more chance of reading you accurately.

It doesn't sound very good, thinking that way, I know, but for the continuation of the Lower Domain, I have to consider these things, kind or not. The fact of the matter is that Yeshua is essential in these proceedings, willing or not. I must do what is required of me, as the protector of this domain, regardless of my feelings towards anyone or anything.

I won't deny that it's difficult to think of him as a tool, but without him, the Eternal Circle, Zarathustra, cannot continue, so I must continue to remind myself of his role in this and just how important it is. Even so, it isn't easy for me to do this, I know you will end up getting hurt one way or other; and to be honest, I'm very much afraid that I will lose you.

Home at last. As expected, you're here; you back turned to me, but even hiding your face from me, it won't stop me reading you, I know you far too well for that. You're upset, confused, worried; you don't know what to do or where to turn. You're afraid that I'll be angry for your actions earlier, even though you should know that I'm not. You're confused because you love me and want to stay with me, but at the same time, you don't want to be here because we are both moving in different directions. Both of those explain why you're upset, it hurts you to cross me, even though you feel it's the right course of action.

I know this is hard for you Yeshua, whether you believe it or not, it is hard for me too. I don't want to hurt you; I don't want us to drift apart. But you must understand that even if you ask me to, I can't just stop this. I have to fulfil my purpose; I have to keep this realm in existence. I suppose all I can do now, is my best to comfort and reassure you. I really do hate to see you hurting, even if I don't always let you know that.

Wilhelm walked towards Yeshua, wrapping an arm around the boy's sender waist before softly kissing the side of his head. That was all the encouragement needed; he quickly turned around in the embrace and nuzzled the other man tightly. Wilhelm used his free hand to caress the other's hair gently, trying to calm him down. Once he had settled somewhat, Wilhelm moved them towards the sofa. Yeshua repositioned himself once they were sat down, keeping himself as close to the other as he could.

"Everything is okay, Yeshua, hush now." Wilhelm whispered softly.

"It isn't okay…we can't keep, but I don't…" Yeshua retorted, close to tears.

"Shh…I know. …Yeshua, we don't have to fall apart because of this. Work and, our private lives, needn't intertwine. We're both quite capable of keeping the two separate, and no one knows or needs to know. We're not the same as them; we're not bound by their laws."

"We can't just pretend that nothing is wrong!" Yeshua yelled, pulling away from Wilhelm.

"Just calm down, there's no need to act this way. Please Yeshua, just settle down and talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Yeshua mumbled, leaving the room.

"You're just going to leave me? Just like that? Then what was this to you?" Wilhelm called after him, instantly regretting his words. He wasn't used to feelings like these.

"Don't you dare! You have no right to say something like that!"

"Sorry…I didn't mean…" Wilhelm let his voice trail off, not really sure what to say, though his voice was barely above a whisper, he wasn't sure Yeshua would have heard him anyway.

Wilhelm jumped slightly as a pair of arms circled his shoulders, the owner leaning over the back of the sofa. "Please Yeshua; must we really fight like this?"

"I don't understand how we could stay together, when we're working against each other…I don't like this, but I don't see any other way."

"We can keep it separate, we've already proven that. I know things couldn't stay the same as they are now, but that doesn't mean that we have to break apart…"

Yeshua sighed, removing his arms from Wilhelm, who was about to protest until Yeshua joined him on the sofa again, cuddling up to him. "No promises, but we can try. I do love you, but I have to do what I think is right, we both do."

"I know. I love you, Yeshua. That won't ever change."

"Ditto. Now let's forget all that for now. Seeing you upset just doesn't seem right."

Wilhelm laughed softly, pulling his lover into an embrace. Even though he wasn't exactly pleased with the situation, Yeshua needed reassurance, so he would ignore his own feelings for the time being, as he always did. Hiding his thoughts and feelings was something he had become exceptionally good at, something that would no doubt work in his favour during the times to come.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I just want to stay with you, that's all that matters."

"Curl up in front of the TV with take-away then? That's what's considered normal isn't it?"

"Take-away, maybe, I don't think either of us feels like cooking, but after that, I think, curled up in bed sounds better."

"No. I'm not risking eating that, I'll make something. You go up and get settled, I'll bring it up."

Yeshua opened his mouth to protest, so Wilhelm placed a finger on Yeshua's lips to silence him. He knew Yeshua didn't want to leave him to do everything, but his concern was unnecessary. The action showed that Wilhelm didn't mind, so Yeshua nodded and went upstairs, leaving Wilhelm to get on.

Once he had heard the bedroom door close, Wilhelm walked to the kitchen, not really sure what to make for them. Food was the last thing on his mind, but he knew they needed to eat and while he wanted to resolve the issue, he knew better than to push Yeshua too hard. For now, the best course of action for him to take, was keeping the other as happy as possible.

Eventually deciding it was too late to do much of anything, he opted for something quick and sweet, knowing Yeshua would enjoy it more than eating properly. Grabbing some ice cream, he decided to make a banana split for them both. It wasn't healthy, but at least it had some fruit, rather than just being sugar.

Once he had finished, he hesitated. For the first time he doubted himself, wondering if it would be better to let Wilhelm go. He loved Yeshua, there was no doubt of that, but that was the cause of his doubt. By having Yeshua stay with him put him in a difficult position, trapped between his feelings for Wilhelm and his feelings about the Eternal Circle.

It was only a matter of time before Yeshua became involved with others, ones who would gladly see Wilhelm dead in order to stop him. They wouldn't understand what he was doing, and wouldn't care to try. But their misunderstanding would just make his act that much easier. He knew what would come, he always did.

He didn't want to lose his lover, but eventually, Yeshua could end up losing him, so perhaps it would be better to let his lover leave now and let some distance grow between them, that way everything would be much less problematic for the other.

Sighing softly, Wilhelm pushed the thoughts aside, knowing Yeshua would worry if he kept him waiting too long, as well as the fact that the ice cream would melt. He would deal with that issue later, for now; he had promised Yeshua that he would drop it for tonight, instead, concentrating purely on their feelings. His duties could wait until morning, including the thoughts of what would be best for his lover's emotions.

Upon entering the bedroom, Yeshua gave him a concerned look, probably picking up on the aura of melancholy surrounding him. Wilhelm smiled at him reassuringly and Yeshua let it drop, his eyes lighting up when they met the ice cream in Wilhelm's hand. Wilhelm smiled at the response, quickly handing one of the bowls to his more than grateful partner.

"Really? We're having this?" Yeshua asked incredulously.

Wilhelm nodded. "I didn't really think a big meal would be good, considering the time, so I thought we could have a treat instead."

"You're so good to me. Thank you. I love you so much."

Wilhelm caressed Yeshua's cheek softly, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you too Yeshua, always. You had better eat it or it will melt."

Yeshua nodded, still smiling warmly. Wilhelm turned his eyes to the dessert, trying to ignore the growing guilt. He had never considered how it would affect Yeshua before, there had never been any problems between them, but tonight had made him realise that Yeshua was not as strong as he was. This was already hurting him a lot, and he wasn't even particularly involved in anything yet.

As much as it would hurt to let the other leave, he knew it would be unfair to keep him close for much longer, even if that did mean he might not be able to read him as well. Some things had to be done regardless. He expected that Yeshua would eventually believe Wilhelm needed stopping; that he was 'a bad person', but if that made it easier for him, then that was something Wilhelm would accept and deal with.

If it meant that to keep Yeshua happier, he had to allow the boy to come to hate him, then he would not stand in the way. Though Yeshua didn't seem to realise, everything he did was for Yeshua's well-being. He would never admit that of course, that would cause too many problems.

"What's wrong? Please don't lie to me." Yeshua asked softly.

Wilhelm paused, meeting his lover's gaze, not really sure how to respond. Seeing the worried, pleading look, he sighed, following his request. "I'm worried how much my selfishness is going to hurt you. I think I was wrong to make you stay."

Yeshua lowered his gaze and Wilhelm knew he was right. Turning away, he stood up, waiting until he was halfway out of the door before he spoke again. "My apologies, Yeshua. Good night."

That being said, Wilhelm closed the door, not giving Yeshua a chance to respond. He knew this was the only way he would be able to let the other leave him. Leaving the bowl on the side untouched, Wilhelm left, choosing to spend the night in his office. He didn't want this to happen, but he knew he had to; Yeshua wouldn't cope if he stayed. Letting him go was the kindest thing to do, but that didn't make it easy. If they spoke, they would stay together, so the only thing he could do was leave the other, no matter how much it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did things have to turn out this way? I understand how seriously you take this, I know how hard you work to keep everything together, but…couldn't you have…I'm so confused, I'm not sure I even know what I want anymore. I love you so much but, I can't agree with your way of doing things. I want to believe in a world of order made from chaos; I know I'm not the only one who feels that way.

I don't want to lose you, I never realised how painful it is to see you hurting, doubting yourself; you've always hidden that side of you away from me. Are you really going to give me up, even though it's hurting you so much? Are you really going to leave me without another word? That was the front door, so I guess that answers my question…

Still, I'm worried. Will you be okay by yourself? I know that you're strong, but, I'm worried that you'll get lost in this without having me to pull you away from it…I don't want you to change, I don't want you to lose yourself in this. Am I worrying for nothing? I really don't know where I stand anymore…

I know you're letting me stay here tonight, that's why you left, you're afraid if you see me you'll lose your resolve about this, aren't you? It's so unlike you to show these kinds of emotions, you really worried me you know? Though at the same time I'm thankful, I finally got to see how much I mean to you. I didn't think you'd ever let yourself become so uncontrolled, so I always doubted whether you really did love me as much as you said, but now I know you were telling me the truth, so thank you for that.

Still, it seems so strange to be here without you, to think that I won't see your face. I couldn't deny what you said though, I couldn't lie to you. It was already hurting, that first step was hard and I have more to take then that. I can't stay with you and work against you; I'm not strong enough to do that. I'm sorry for that, but really, how could our actions be taken seriously if we were to remain lovers? As much as it hurts, this is for the best, we both know that. I will leave tomorrow, and take things as they come, I will do what I need to, and I know you will too.

It's come that time already? It's hard to believe that time has passed so quickly. I'm not sure that I've been thinking straight since that night. I miss you, but equally, I'm learning aversion for you too. Anyway, I suppose I had better speak to Lactis, after all, he will be the only one able to help in the future. Program Canaan must stay safe, and if he remembers this, then perhaps…

"Protect…him!" Yeshua stated in Lactis's mind.

"Who's there?" Lactis asked out-loud, Yeshua knew he was confused, and no doubt his outburst would startle the others as well, but for now, they weren't his concern.

"You cannot stop Voyager now. Lactis… protect 'Canaan' with all your strength!"

"Who? I don't know any 'Canaan'!"

"'Canaan' is…inside of you…"

I know that wasn't easy, but what is to come will be even less so. Once Wilhelm intervenes and gives Voyager a 'new lease on life', he will know about the program too. No doubt he will make things difficult for Lactis after that. Losing everyone you've grown to care for…how will you cope with that?

I expect that you will be recalled to Vector once this is done; I wonder what he will do to you after that? Will he keep you running, or will you be scrapped? I don't expect that he cares what happens to you, so long as the program is okay. Has he always been this heartless? Why did I never notice that before? Did I even know you at all? How much of the world you showed me was a lie?

I don't understand how Mary could help you when you're so cruel. No, I know she feels guilty about what happened. Is this the repentance for her supposed sin? Mary is a good person; she was just trying to help everyone. How was she to know He would respond that way? Now she feels bound to do this, to help them, and to help me. It isn't fair to use her guilt like that. Don't you care at all?

How did everything change so much, so quickly? A few weeks ago, I would never have thought something like that, but now…Is this how things really are, or is it just because I'm still upset about this? I just don't know. I don't know what I think or feel, or whether it's accurate or bias. I'm still so very lost in everything. I don't even know what I'm trying to achieve with this, or what this power is for. Do you know? Is it something I forgot when she sealed me, or did I never know? Perhaps that answer isn't really important…

Please, won't you just stop? Then I could come back to you. Then I wouldn't have to doubt you, to doubt us. I hate feeling like this. Why won't you just stop? I'm the failsafe, not you; this is all up to me, isn't it? Why do you always take everything upon yourself? You don't like being involved, being 'bothered'. So why put yourself at the centre of everything? What is it that you're trying to achieve?

More importantly, can't I just make up my mind? I'm jumping between loving you and hating you in a matter of seconds. Well, hate is too strong a word, I don't hate you, and I don't know that I ever could, I just…

This is no good, I can't keep doing this to myself…I have to let you go. We both chose our own paths and we have to stick to them. We're not lovers any more. I don't need you, I can do this. Everything will be okay; I can't afford to give up. If I do, all of this is for nothing, I won't do that.

No, that isn't true. I can't pretend that this is all okay, it isn't. I'm not ready to do this. I'm not ready to intervene, nor am I ready to be alone. The only reason I've started doubting you is because I'm upset about being separated from you. I do need you, no matter how much I try to convince myself I don't, I can't fool myself. Whether it causes me more problems in the long-run or not, I'm not ready to act on my own, for now, I need to stay by your side. I just hope you'll accept me back…

"Um, excuse me? Kayla, isn't it?" Yeshua asked hesitantly upon his arrival in the office at Vector's HQ.

"Yes, correct. How can I help you?" Kayla replied, turning to face him.

"Um, well…sorry, my name is Yeshua. I really need to speak to Wilhelm. I know that isn't standard, but…"

"…Yeshua. Yes, I believe he mentioned you. I shall check with him, please wait here."

"Thank you."

He's spoken about me? I'm surprised. I wonder what he said, I hope it was nothing bad…no, he wouldn't say anything like that. Still, to have said anything at all, he must trust Kayla a lot more than I realised. I'm glad though, otherwise I would have no doubt just been kicked out of here.

"My apologies for the delay. Please follow me." Kayla stated upon re-entering the room.

Yeshua nodded, doing as he was told. "Thank you."

Yeshua entered Wilhelm's office behind Kayla, who bowed reverently before speaking. "Yeshua is here. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's fine. Thank you, Kayla. Please leave us alone for a little while." Wilhelm replied, surprisingly softly, though he was turned away from them.

"Yes Sir." Kayla replied, before leaving the room as instructed.

"I'm surprised that you've come here, Yeshua. What is it that you want?" Wilhelm asked, keeping his back to him.

"We need to talk." Yeshua replied firmly, hoping that Wilhelm wouldn't push his request aside.

Wilhelm sighed softly, though it was audible enough to be heard in the otherwise quiet office. After a moment he turned and took a seat, offering Yeshua to do the same. Instead of sitting in the offered seat however, Yeshua sat on Wilhelm's lap, wrapping his arms around the other and nestling against his neck. He didn't want to see Wilhelm's reaction and he always felt safer in his embrace.

"Yeshua?" Wilhelm asked, not bothering to mask his confusion.

"Maybe I won't intervene. I can't do this, please don't make me leave you." Yeshua replied, not worrying about the hint of desperation in his voice.

"Yeshua…"

"Please? I need you. I can't do this. Don't abandon me..."

Yeshua could feel Wilhelm hesitating; he had caught his normally all-knowing partner off-guard. "Yeshua, I don't understand. I thought that…"

"I know. I'm sorry for doing this, but I know I need to. I love you; I don't want to lose you. This situation is bad for me, it can't continue like this, or I'm going to lose myself. Please, can we stay together? I won't intervene."

"I was trying to save you pain, not cause it. My apologies, Yeshua."

"No, you don't need to apologise. I thought the same at the time, but now I know that was wrong. Can we stay together Wilhelm?"

"If that's what you want, of course. You didn't think that I would deny you, did you?"

"I'm not sure of much right now. I'd better leave you to get on. Can I go home? I'll do something nice for us."

Yeshua finally pulled back, looking hopefully at Wilhelm, who merely nodded, placing a quick kiss on Yeshua's lips. "Of course, I look forward to it. Please don't concern yourself about this any further, I shall see you tonight."

"Yes, see you later." Yeshua replied, smiling brightly.

This is the first time I've smiled since that night. I've really missed him… I really am so stupid, and so weak. Still, I have plenty of time to work on that, there is still a lot of time before things really start. I can work on my independence and confidence while there's nothing else for me to do. I know he'll be working all the time, making and keeping contacts, making everything easier for him to get things done when it comes to it.

I wouldn't last five minutes in that world. He says that I'm too pure and innocent for it, and I agree, though I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing. I suppose time will tell. Even if it does hinder me, I'd rather be true to myself, and to others. Well, I can't really tell someone else everything, but that doesn't mean I have to lie to them either, just avoid the subject. I can't explain all of this, how do you tell someone that you have all this power, when you don't even know why, or where it came from?

None of this matters right now, for now the only thing I need to concentrate on is taking care of myself, and slowly but surely learning how to cope without him being there. For so long I've let him take care of everything, now I need to learn how to take things into my own hands. I may love him, but I also have a duty to those souls who wish to be free from this never-ending circle, and I can't do that if I'm chained to him. I expect it will be quite some time before I actually decide what to do with this power, however…

* * *

Well there we go, second chapter. Hopefully the third will be up in a few days.

Thanks to Lady Eos and Shaami for reviewing, glad the pairing is liked by a few people at least. Too bad I didn't get more reviews, but neve rmind.

Story isn't quite going how I expected, though it's heading more back in line now that they're back together again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm somewhat surprised by his actions, yet I also expected them. Yeshua has become so very dependant on me over time, that has now become very clear to both of us. So what will you do now, Yeshua? Will you stay with me until you feel strong enough to part from me? I'm I to love you faithfully, while you distance yourself from me? That's hardly fair of you to do. Still, if that's what you intend, I will help you to do so, though in doing that, I may too distance myself from you. Are you prepared for that?

While I have no intention of losing or ignoring my feeling for you; given the situation, my feelings may well dissipate somewhat. I will of course do my best to remain true and faithful to you, as I always have, but I cannot promise this will stand the test of things to come. While making things easier for you, it may unintentionally affect my perspective on things as well, though I hope I am strong enough to avoid such a thing occurring, it may well happen without my knowledge or consent. Even so, I don't believe I will stop caring for you, nor will I ever have any intent to cause you harm, so you need not be afraid Yeshua.

"My apologies for intruding, but everything has concluded. Do you wish Lactis to be recalled?" Kayla asked quietly.

"I think that would be best, don't you?" Wilhelm replied confidently, though wanting Kayla's opinion nonetheless.

"Yes. All the necessary information has been collected. There is no reason for him to remain there any longer." Kayla replied without any doubt or hesitation, though continued in a quiet, unsure tone. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes, everything is fine with Yeshua. There is no need for concern. Thank you for asking, however, I do appreciate it. Please, will you see to Lactis's retrieval for me?"

"Yes Sir."

I wonder how much longer I will have you to count on, Kayla? Not too much longer now, is it? It seems a shame to lose you, but that is something that cannot be avoided. Still, you have served me well; perhaps there is something I can do to reward that. I think you've earned that much, haven't you?

I don't know what I could do though. Perhaps simply letting you know how pleased I am is the best thing to do; I think you would probably appreciate that far more than anything I could give you. Though I could always ask you if there is something, couldn't I? Yes, I think that would be the best course of action to take.

For now however, there are more pressing matters to attend to, there is still plenty of time to handle that issue. First is the issue of Lactis and giving a reasonable excuse for his recall. No doubt Kayla will use the excuse of a malfunction, but it still needs to be handled officially. Realians don't really have much weight behind them, and most likely never will.

I will ensure that they have some rights at least, though that will be quite some time to come. Everything has a time and place to be handled, acting too early or too late only causes problems, and can work in completely the opposite direction intended. Mistakes are not acceptable in this play. Everything must run smoothly, everything must proceed perfectly for that day. Voyager is the first step in that process, though the one he now torments shall become his undoing. Take peace in that fact Lactis, that when the time comes, you shall be the one to put an end to his actions.

All main events have ceased for the time being, it should be almost a century before any real action is necessary to be taken. All that is required is to keep a tight reign on my various titles to ensure I have the necessary control when the time comes to implement it. That should be simple enough to ensure.

As long as I keep to schedule, everything should go according to plan. After all, knowing what is to come, so it can be influenced in my favour is not something anyone else has the luxury of. With the Compass of Order, I have no need to concern myself; I know everything that is to occur. All I have to do is ensure it happens, which is something that is less than difficult.

For now, I suppose my attention can be left to Yeshua, if that is what he needs. We should have about a century together, before he leaves my side, I do intend to make the most of that time. Yeshua is, after all, very dear to me, and given the fact that we shall perhaps lose each other completely during the time yet to come, I feel the need to make this time with him meaningful, at least.

Perhaps I should talk with Kayla, in case time is a factor in the request. It would not surprise me if it was something to do with Lactis. What would you ask for though, Kayla? You would have to think about that carefully, wouldn't you? Lest you make him even unhappier than he already is.

"Kayla?" Wilhelm called softly.

He knew he had surprised Yeshua with how he spoke to Kayla, but regardless of things, he had grown quite fond of the Realian. Kayla always made sure everything was done to perfection and never questioned or doubted him.

"Yes Sir?" Kayla asked. He didn't need to turn around to know Kayla would be bowing, waiting for instructions.

"This isn't about work exactly. Please come here, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Kayla followed his instructions, taking a seat in front of his desk. "Is there something wrong?"

Wilhelm turned, giving Kayla a reassuring smile. "No, it's nothing like that. I wanted to take the time to thank you, for everything you've done for me. I know that is what you were designed to do, but nevertheless, you've been nothing short of perfect, and I wanted you to know I appreciate that."

Kayla looked surprised briefly, before regaining control. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Is there something I can do for you Kayla? So I may show my gratitude properly."

Kayla smiled. "No, there is nothing that I want. Besides, once I reach the end of my existence, nothing will hold any meaning. Perhaps all I could ask is that you not forget my existence?"

It was Wilhelm's turn to be surprised, but he smiled rather than showing it. "That is something I can assure you will never happen. Are you sure that is all you want?"

"You expected me to ask about Lactis? I will trust your judgement with that, as always. Lactis is not my concern, following your will is. There is nothing that I want; you have given me everything I require."

"Well, please think about it, I don't require an answer now. I would like to do something for you. We still have some years to do that though, so please don't concern yourself."

"Yes Sir, thank you. Is there anything further you required of me?"

"No, I think that will do for today. Please do as you will until tomorrow."

"Yes Sir. Have a nice evening. Good night."

"Good night Kayla."

Perhaps I underestimated just how deep Kayla's trust in me is. While it surprised me, it was not an unpleasant surprise; rather, I'm most pleased with Kayla's response. It truly is a shame the Realian cannot assist me longer, but it would be equally unfair to try to expand the lifespan. My time is not eternal, and Kayla exists solely for me, without me to follow…

Regardless, this is not a matter that needs any further thought or consideration. Yeshua is waiting for me to return home after all, and it would do no good to keep him waiting. I wonder how he would feel, knowing I am sat thinking about another. Would he know not to worry about it, or would he feel jealousy? Certainly, my affection for Kayla is not the same as my love for him, but I am not one to care for others easily, would that be enough for you to worry about your place? I would like to hope not, but I know how insecure you can be at times. I think returning to you and not mentioning this would be best, there is no reason to risk unnecessary problems, now is there?

"Wilhelm?" Yeshua asked, hearing the front door close.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Wilhelm retorted playfully.

Yeshua laughed, joining him in the hallway. "Of course not. Good day?"

Wilhelm smiled and kissed Yeshua's forehead. "Yes, it was. Though I'm hoping what's left to come will be better."

Yeshua blushed slightly, but remained smiling brightly. "That sounds good to me. Food will be ready in half an hour, if you want to get sorted out?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't. Go on and get sorted, I'll take care of the cooking."

Wilhelm tilted Yeshua's head, kissing him briefly but passionately. "If you're sure. I love you, Yeshua."

"I love you too."

It would seem that he is also in a good mood, I'm glad. Perhaps tonight we can forget everything and just enjoy each other's company. With all major events having been sorted out, there should be no need for either of us to worry. Well, perhaps I should say no need to think about things that ultimately means our eventual separation, in one way or another.

It seems strange to be carrying on like this, when we both know what is to come. Well, some of what is to come, Yeshua certainly doesn't know most of what will occur, it would do no good for him to have such information. But all the same, we both know we hold different opinions on what is to come and will work towards what we believe in, so there must come a point where we separate. Yet despite being given that option, he chose to return. Do you really rely on my presence so much Yeshua?

"Is something wrong?" Yeshua asked quietly, resting his head on Wilhelm's shoulder.

"No, sorry, I was thinking, it's nothing. Is it ready?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to, I…"

Wilhelm silenced Yeshua by placing a finger to his lips before turning to face him. "I said it's nothing, didn't I? You worry far too much. There is nothing I would rather do then spend time with you. Okay?"

Yeshua smiled brightly, his doubt removed instantly. "We'd better hurry up then, or it will go cold."

You really do seem to need me far too much, when did you become so utterly dependant on me and my opinion? You've put me in a difficult position Yeshua, to help you, I may have to be cruel to you, but I want to keep you smiling. If I keep you happy, then you'll remain dependant on me, and if that happens then trying to step out on your own will prove exceptionally difficult for you.

You know, I would give you anything, so I may find denying you very difficult, but I will do my best to make this as easy for you as I can. I'm sorry that things have to be this way, but if I don't prepare the way, everything will come to an end. Neither of us wants this universe to end, and certainly, I do not want any harm to come to you.

"You're worried about me, aren't you? I'm sorry. I'm a little, confused, right now. I promise I won't stay like this, just put up with me for a little while?" Yeshua said softly once they had entered the bedroom after their meal.

Wilhelm nodded. "Yes, I am somewhat concerned. I'll give you whatever you need, Yeshua. Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. As for giving me whatever I need? That would be your undivided attention. Stop worrying about me and focus on me instead. Give me yourself."

Wilhelm nodded, grabbing Yeshua's wrists and pushing him against the door before kissing him passionately. "As you wish, Yeshua."

Yes, tonight, none of that mattered, everything else could wait. Showing each other how much they cared, taking away that pain, if only briefly, that was what was important. For now, they were the only ones who existed, who meant anything, time existed purely for them. Or at least, they could lie to themselves that it was true, just for a little while. If Yeshua needed proof of his affection, he would get it. Tonight would be one neither would forget for some time to come.

* * *

Well, there's chapter three as promised. I think that will finish the Pied Piper section, next will probably be the Miltian Conflict, though I don't know yet. Hopefully I'll have it done in a few days for you though. I know how annoying it is waiting for something to be updated, lol.

Thanks to Shaami, Lady Eos and ProcrastinatingPalindrome for reviewing. You'll have to wait to find out what happens, lol, I'm not telling. I'm thanks for the praise, I'm not sure it's possible to keep them in character, but I'm doing my best to keep it as close as I can.

Hope you enjoyed! Looking forward to the reviews, lol. Laters!


	4. Chapter 4

It's hard to believe so much time has passed already; it only seems like yesterday that I crawled back to him. Despite everything, he's tried so hard for me, both to keep me happy and to help me create my own life; one where I don't depend on him for everything. I know that it's been difficult for him, but he's never complained, he just does whatever he can for me, even if it hurts him to do it. But even though he's willing to give me so much, he still won't stop, even though he knows…no, I don't want to think like that. I love him so much; I want to believe that something will work out.

Not that I'm meant to be thinking about this of course. I'm meant to be concentrating on my mission. I've been asked to assist with the protection of the URTVs from the coming crisis, if and when it occurs, which it no doubt will. This will also be the first time I get to meet Canaan, in the form he was intended to take. I'm not really sure what to expect, with him being emotionally suppressed, but I'm excited nonetheless, I've waited a long time for this.

"So, what does that have to do with the operation? I'd like to know why I was chosen for this mission. I'm told that the military has detained all of its Realians. I find it difficult to believe that they don't have any misgivings about us."

I assume that must be Canaan, it sounds like this could be an, interesting, experience. Straight to the point, blunt, and not afraid to ask, whatever it may be. Wilhelm certainly knows how to make them…

"Canaan, you're a Realian who's been especially created and configured by Vector, itself. I've been given the CEO's personal guarantee that you won't be affected like the others."

That's Helmer. No doubt Wilhelm gave his guarantee, after all Canaan was built the way he is so he could partake in this mission. Still, why give him a personality like that when it could get him into so much trouble? No, you know what's to come, don't you, and Helmer isn't the type to be cruel to Realians. I'm pretty sure you plan to give them at least basic rights anyway. Canaan would be a good example for that need, wouldn't he, since he's so very independent in his own way. Anyway, I'd better get in there.

"Besides, no ordinary pilot could possibly control your craft. That makes you very vital to the operation." chaos said as he entered the room, smiling at the Realian.

"I don't believe you two have been properly introduced yet. This is chaos. He'll be joining you onboard as your navigator." Helmer stated.

It's non-negotiable and he knows that, but he's still going to argue. Yes, this will certainly be an interesting mission, but I don't mind admitting that I like him already.

"I appreciate the offer, but you may want to reconsider. A regular human can't ride in that thing." Canaan retorted blankly, though Yeshua could tell he was aggravated by the thought that 'chaos' was only there to 'baby-sit' him.

"Right. That's why I'm here. Don't worry." chaos replied, knowing it would gain the Realian's interest, and hopefully remove his new partner's annoyance with him.

"All right, it's settled then. Good luck to both of you." Helmer added quickly, before Canaan decided to argue.

Well, that was quite the descent, he's definitely good and I certainly wasn't going to tell him otherwise. I'd heard he was quite the pilot and he certainly is. It seems Wilhelm knew what he was doing using those too; they've improved the A.M.W.S a lot. Of course, Asher's frame was specifically designed for that purpose, so it would be superior to the mass-produced models anyway. The same would apply to Canaan too I guess, custom models are superior to mass-produced models, not that I like to think of Realians like that, they have their own consciousness, they shouldn't be thought of as mindless, or soulless dolls. They're living beings too.

Canaan is difficult to figure out, sometimes he seems like he's concerned, then he's painfully blunt and doesn't seem to care at all. He's also very inquisitive, though I'm not sure what of. It could be the situation, human interpretation, or me, I just can't tell. Things seem to contradict, though it wouldn't surprise me if that was deliberately done on his part, he seems to have quite a dry sense of humour.

There is still plenty of time for me to make a good impression though, and I don't think I annoy him, so hopefully we can become friends, I'd like that. It's a little strange that I feel so close to him, that I'm so fond of him already. It isn't as though I knew Lactis, I only spoke to him once, not that they're the same anyway…

This isn't good, I can't believe they were stupid enough to activate the song…Is this under his instruction? I hope not, why would he cause all this trouble, especially knowing that I'm here? We're hit! Oh, no, the song is starting to effect Canaan, what can I do to help him?

"Wait! Canaan, no! Don't listen to it! Close your mind!"

I feel so stupid yelling that, but what else can I do? Other than shield Asher, obviously…I just have to hope my voice can reach him. We have company; in that case, I need to stop using my power. It seems as though the interruption was enough to snap Canaan out of it anyway. I'm glad Wilhelm built him to be so strong, I don't know what I would have done if the song had taken over his reasoning.

This is all so insane, when did this go from being a 'normal' mission to watching a sword fight? I know Captain Jin Uzuki is working for Lieutenant General Helmer, so is he attempting to get the Y-Data as well? Even so, since when were swords used in this day and age? It's clear they know each other, perhaps they decided to learn together, it does require more skill than normal training.

Canaan seems less than impressed with the display, if anything, he seems annoyed about it. But then I supposed this is pretty illogical, and he does seem to prefer things to be done quickly and efficiently. Canaan is definitely not easy to impress, but that just makes things more interesting. So, Jin is really going to leave, despite his injuries… Hmm? What is that? It looks like some sort of black fog.

"Canaan! Look at that!"

What is that? I've never seen anything like it. It's moving pretty quickly towards us, is it dangerous? Canaan! Oh, that isn't good. What do I do? Why did he collapse? Is he going to be okay? How do I help him? Someone, please, help; tell me what to do…

"Shh, calm down Yeshua."

"Wilhelm…"

Its odd for him to talk in my head, I know I did the same to Lactis, but Wilhelm and I don't communicate like that. But what does that mean? Does he know what's going on? Is this his fault? But why would he hurt Canaan?

"Canaan will be fine Yeshua, just give him a few minutes. Just relax, everything will be okay."

"How do you know that Wilhelm, what was that?"

"Yeshua, please, settle down. Canaan's system is still under observation, it's all working, there is some slight damage to some data, but he is fine."

"You promise me? Wilhelm, how much of this are you controlling? Why are you hurting so many people?"

"Just because I can see what is to come Yeshua, does not mean I can control everyone's actions. Why do you remain with me, if you think so poorly of me? There is no reasonable excuse any more, is there? You have your own life now, separate from mine."

"I…"

"Canaan is waking up, we can continue this discussion another time, should you choose to. Good day Yeshua."

I…why do I keep doing this? I say these horrible things, having no idea if it's accurate or not, which is awful in itself, and then I end up feeling terrible because I've hurt him without any due cause. It looks like Canaan is okay, I'd better deal with this later, I can't afford to let this jeopardise the mission.

"chaos?" Canaan asked quietly, clearly confused.

"Are you okay? You really gave me a fright. Can you walk?" chaos asked lightly, trying to hide his inner turmoil.

Canaan gave him a look to say he knew something was wrong, but nodded, letting the issue drop for the time being. "Yes. We need to get moving. I think heading back to Asher to continue the search would be the best course of action."

"Agreed. Let's hurry." chaos replied; helping Canaan to his feet before they both started running back to E.S Asher.

Something tells me that I'm going to get interrogated about this later, which isn't good. I don't want to lie to him, but equally I can't exactly tell him I was telepathically speaking to his creator. In some ways, I'm glad though, he's actually concerned about me; I'm so pleased that he cares. Maybe it isn't so unlikely that we could become friends after all.

I'm so glad that mission is over, it went so badly…well, we did rescue two URTV variants, but other then that, nothing good come out of us being there. The URTVs are being checked over and treated; hopefully they should both be fine. Canaan on the other hand, I've no doubt the data Wilhelm was talking about was the data Jin left with him. They won't be pleased that it can't be accessed; I hope they won't be angry with him for it…

"You were just going to leave?" Canaan asked from behind the silver-haired youth.

Yeshua turned around to face him. "Canaan…sorry, I had wanted to say good bye, but I thought that you were still…"

"chaos, what happened while I was unconscious? What upset you?"

"…I…"

"I see, fine, forget I asked. It's none of my business anyway."

"Canaan! Please, don't be angry. It isn't that I don't trust you, if that's what you think. I really like you; it would be nice if we could be friends?"

"chaos? …Why is it I feel like I know you, even though we've never met?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. What do you think; could you consider me a friend?"

"I don't see why it's so important to you…but if you really want an answer so badly, I already do."

"I'm glad. So, what happens to you now?"

"Apparently I'm to remain here."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not being given a choice in the matter does, and that's because their only concern is the data he left with me. Plus, I don't know, it just seems odd that I won't be going back to Vector…"

"Its home, right? Oh, I have to go. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Good bye Canaan, please take care."

"Good bye chaos. Thank you."

Thank you? For treating you like a person? For caring? Well, whatever it is, you're welcome Canaan. You have no idea how pleased I am that things worked out with us, even though I don't understand why that is. It's odd that you feel like you know me, I would have put it down to Lactis, but you use your words carefully, and Lactis didn't know me. Did Wilhelm do something? Oh, speaking of him, what am I to do about that? Should I talk to him or not, do I want to go back to him, or stay away? I just don't know what to do…

* * *

Well, another chapter down. It's so much easier writing Yeshua's chapters...uh, anyway, thanks for the reviews as always. I intend to try and update every three days, so hopefully the next chapter will be up on the 9th. 

Hope you enjoyed! (More of you should review, lol, jk.) Anyway, laters.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good day, Kevin Winnicot. So, you've decided to come to Vector, have you?" Wilhelm asked the young man who had just entered his office, despite already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Tell me, do you know what happened to Shion?" Kevin asked, showing none of his customary arrogance.

"You're quite taken with her, aren't you? Her brother rescued her. I have no doubt that she will eventually make her way to Vector. I would suggest that you consider altering your personality, if you wish to win her heart."

"I know I can't remain as I was in U-TIC. I'll do whatever I need to, just help me?"

"Very well, Kevin Winnicot. For now however, you are dismissed, please do as they tell you without making a fuss."

"Yes, Master Wilhelm."

That girl is very vital, you will come to realise that, but your feelings for her may very well become both of our undoing. And yet, despite that, I have no intention of preventing it from occurring. I wonder what you would think of that if you knew, Yeshua. Really, must you always see the worst in me in these matters? Even if I am responsible for what occurs, there is a good reason behind it. Why is it that you can never see that? Am I really so easy to blame and for that matter, to hate?

You'll still come back to me though, won't you, despite your doubts. They aren't strong enough to drive you from me, not yet anyway. Canaan did exactly as expected too, I had no doubt he would attach himself to you, and vice versa. He will need someone to turn to, someone who understands his dilemma, you are the only one who can do that for him.

How long will you keep me waiting before you return again, unsure of your place? You make things difficult for yourself, hiding away from everyone. That way you have no one you can turn to but me. I think that you are beginning to understand that, now that you and Canaan have 'bonded' so well. You're beginning to realise that you can be 'friends' with people, without revealing your past to them, still, it may be some time before you begin to socialise more. Until that time, I have no need to worry, you will always return to me, since I am the only one you have.

Ah, here you are at last, and as nervous as ever. Is that because you're afraid you've hurt me, or because you're afraid that I might hurt you? I do hope it isn't the latter, Yeshua, that would hurt me. I would hope that after all this time together, you might trust me a little more than that, with you, at least.

"…Yeshua. What can I do for you?" Wilhelm asked callously.

Yeshua whimpered slightly. "I…no, I'm sorry, nothing, I'll go."

Wilhelm sighed softly. "No, you don't need to go. My attitude was uncalled for, my apologies Yeshua."

"I deserve it; I say such horrible things to you. I'm sorry…"

Wilhelm pulled Yeshua into an embrace, leading them to a seat. "Shh. Its okay, I understand how you feel love. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I was thinking and…there is no excuse. I'm sorry Yeshua."

"I'm the one who should be apologising. I had no right to say those things to you. Why do you put up with me?"

"This isn't easy for you, and I probably deserve at least some of it. But regardless of that, I love you, and as long as you need me, I'll be here for you. Okay?"

"I know it may not seem like it, but I do love you Wilhelm, I just…"

"Disagree with my methodology. I know that, but what am I to do? Let everything fall to ruin? We all die when the universe does. Unless you can find a better way of handling the situation, I have a duty to perform."

"Please, let's not talk about this any more? We both know that there's no answer. Can we just…"

"Ignore the situation for another night? If that is what you need to do. For now, however, I have work to attend to, and I expect you do as well."

"Yes, a full debrief once I've done the report. They're being very thorough over this. Will Canaan be okay?"

"Should I be jealous? Yes, Helmer will take good care of him. You had better be going."

"I'll see you later though? We're okay, right? Oh, no, you don't need to be jealous, I'm yours, always. Isn't that what we promised each other?"

"Yes, it is. I shall see you tonight Yeshua. Please don't worry about this any further."

You really need to make up your mind you know. Just because I will always be here, doesn't mean that they are the same. What is the saying, 'you can't have your cake and eat it'. Currently I am allowing you everything you want, but I am the only one who will, as you spread your wings, you will have to choose what it is you want. As such, we both know that you need to stop doing this to me.

I am beginning to doubt if you will ever be strong enough to take action, at least, directly. If those you care for were to act along with your own beliefs, then no doubt you would support them, but would you ever be strong enough to go against me yourself? If anything, the only thing I seem to do is make you weak, despite my efforts to help you gain your independence. What am I to do with you Yeshua?

Wilhelm was snapped from his thoughts as a call came through, upon answering it, he was mildly surprised to see Canaan, though he hid the fact, instead greeting the Realian before waiting for the reason of his call to be made clear.

"Sorry for bothering you." Canaan stated. He was clearly unsure whether he should be talking to Wilhelm.

"That's quite alright Canaan. Is something wrong?" Wilhelm replied kindly.

"I…I'm concerned that I may be malfunctioning, but they don't really seem to be interested in that, just in…uh, nothing, I…"

"In what happened during your mission. I'm aware that it's classified, and that something happened to you while you were there. Why is it you think you may be malfunctioning?"

"Other than the fact something is blocking certain data… The person I was working with, we've never met and yet I feel like I know him, I'm concerned about him, that sort of thing. With my suppressor, am I meant to have those sorts of reactions?"

Wilhelm smiled slightly. "Your suppressor dulls down your emotions so that they don't affect what you're doing. You're still quite capable of feeling everything, just a little less strongly."

"So provided they don't interfere with my duty, or threaten to, my suppressor is functioning correctly. I see."

"Canaan, does staying there trouble you?"

"I don't appreciate being used, but I understand the situation and the importance of it."

"I see. Well, until the data is recovered, there is little I can do about it, but I am here if you need me."

"Thank you; and my apologies once again for disturbing you."

"Do take care Canaan, hopefully things will improve for you once things settle down. Good day."

That was unexpected, which is surprising in itself, how very interesting. Though I suppose the matter is not one that I needed to be aware of, it holds no affect on the situation, now or yet to come. In some ways, that's a shame, for if you were closer to me, perhaps that situation would not arise, or at least, not with such dramatic effects. What is determined shall come to pass however, and it is your choice, I shall not intervene with that, you will do as you must, and I am pleased your determination is so strong.

Now that is all finished, I just have Yeshua left to deal with. Hopefully he won't be as needy as he was earlier, I'm not sure I'm in the right frame of mind to continually reassure him. I don't want any more issues or arguments or doubts. I don't know why, but I'm feeling quite drained, I just want to take things easy tonight, no effort required. I do hope Yeshua will allow that, it makes a change for me to want it, rather than him. Though judging on our conversation earlier, escaping reality may well do us both some good.

"You're here already, are you? Did everything go smoothly?" Wilhelm asked upon entering his bedroom.

"Yes. They're not thrilled about the outcome, but they don't blame us for it." Yeshua replied impassively.

"I see. What do you intend to do now?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see what comes. I don't really want to think about that any more, can we talk about something else?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't mind having my mind on something other than work myself."

"That doesn't sound like you, but I won't complain. So I can have your full attention for a change?"

"Well, that all depends, now doesn't it? You shall have to give me a good reason to focus on you completely."

Yeshua smiled. "Hm, really? Well, I guess I'll just have to be persuasive then."

Wilhelm walked towards the bed, which Yeshua was currently sat on. "Seems you're in quite a good mood, I'm glad. Though 'flirting' this heavily certainly isn't like you."

"So we're both a little out of character tonight, it's no big deal." Yeshua pulled Wilhelm forward. "Now hush, I don't care to talk right now."

Yeshua pulled Wilhelm into a kiss, before laying down, bringing Wilhelm with him. Keeping a hand round his neck, he let the other roam his lover. He was surprised that Wilhelm was letting him lead things, the other was normally dominant in ever aspect, but since his lover was giving him the opportunity, he was going to make the most of it. Shifting, Yeshua changed their position, so he was straddling the other. After removing his own top, he started to remove Wilhelm's, making sure to take his time. If this was his chance to prove he could make the choices, then he would make sure the experience was one Wilhelm would not be quick to forget. Tonight would be the first step towards the changes that would come for both of them, for better or worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Things are beginning to move pretty quickly now, so, does that mean I finally get to meet her? It's been such a long time, but I have to remember that you're not exactly her, not yet at least. It's only a matter of time now though, isn't it, until I finally get to see the real you again.

"Why not help her? Sounds like she means it."

Oops, looks like I startled her. I really need to remember not to use my powers around non-humans, their sensors work much better than human senses, so I just end up making them think they're malfunctioning. Of course, it would be untrue if I said I hadn't done it deliberately on occasion, but still…

So, this is KOS-MOS, is it? She's beautiful. Though, it's a little worrying that a woman would design her to be so, scantily dressed, unless…no, I really don't want to think about the possible reasons for it. Besides, I should be paying more attention to what's going on.

So, we're heading back to Second Miltia already, the Captain isn't pleased, but I'm sure that we need to be aware of the time, something is going to happen. Those with whom my destiny is to intertwine will be gathering now. Do you know what's to come Wilhelm? Are you already prepared for everything? No, not even you can control everything that happens; the future isn't set in stone and human will is not something that can be accounted for completely.

A Golem! I guess they'll be finding out I'm not exactly normal a little sooner than I expected…it's too late to save the Commander though, even by helping him now, this will still lead to his end. Perhaps it would be kinder not to intervene.

"chaos!" Matthews yelled, urging Yeshua to help Cherenkov.

"I know." Yeshua replied, moving towards the Gnosis.

"chaos!" Shion shouted, worried for his life.

"It's okay." Yeshua replied calmly.

The Gnosis moved to grab Yeshua, who simply held his hand up. To the awe of the newcomers, the Gnosis seemed to freeze in place. He then reached up and touched the Golem, making it disappear, as if dissolved. Cherenkov was released, and left gasping on the floor as Shion and Allen looked to Yeshua for answers.

Answering them truthfully could be rather difficult, since I don't even know the answer myself, so I guess I go about this the same way I did with the crew, subtle manipulation so they drop the subject. Maybe I'm lucky that I picked up a few things from Wilhelm after all, this could be a very awkward situation otherwise.

--

I'm glad all of that is over. At least with Shion here we actually ate something edible; though I'm not sure I want to eat curry all of the time either. Of course, I could cook, but if they knew I could cook then I'd be made to do it all of the time, so I just stick to their level instead. Not very healthy, but neither would me being stuck as a full-time chef as well as the Elsa's engineer. Still, it would be nice if we didn't have to eat such awful food all of the time, I definitely miss being with Wilhelm on that account, we could both cook really well and we never made each other cook if we didn't want to.

It's been a while since I saw him; I've been busy with the Elsa after all. No, I could have made more time for him than I have, I just been using my duties on the Elsa, and the fact that the sleeping quarters are communal, as an excuse. I've been trying to distance myself from him, but I'd be lying if I said I was enjoying it. I'm lying to him though, aren't I? That isn't fair, though honestly, I've been lying to myself too. I've been telling myself that I don't love him or need him; that this all has to end, but the truth of it, is that I miss him.

Maybe it's about time I went to see him, even if it's just to say good bye, I can't keep running from this. First of all, I have to worry about what's going on now. I can hardly just disappear with so many people on board. Plus, I'd like to see KOS-MOS, we weren't really introduced earlier and I'd like to know if…

"Good idea. Oh…" Yeshua said as a second thought.

"Did you forget something?" Shion asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"No, but… Where did KOS-MOS go?"

"Oh, KOS-MOS? She's being tuned in her service module, down in the hangar. It'll probably take a few more hours. …Oh, did you want to go down and talk to her? I'm sure she'd like that."

Like it? No, I doubt that she would. KOS-MOS doesn't much seem to care for unnecessary conversation, not that I really have anything to say to her anyway. I already know that she won't be awake and if you gave it any thought you would too, but I guess that you're not really concerned about that right now, are you?

"So…we finally meet. Now, where does the real you exist? …Good night…"

She really does look a lot like her, despite the differences, and I can feel her power and her soul. I have no doubt that you will come to her aid many times before you truly awaken, won't you, Mary. Shion is in good hands, but then, she's vital in this, none of us can afford any harm to come to her, can we? Shion will have many difficult trials left to face in this; she will need to become much stronger before that time comes…

--

Now what? An attack? Wonderful. We seem to be rather busy today, which is a nice change of pace, but considering I wanted to go and see Wilhelm, it's a little inconvenient. Jan Sauer, so we meet again, or rather, we shall be properly introduced for the first time soon enough, it may take a little prompting to get the Captain involved in the fight, but I'm sure it won't be too hard. A battle in hyperspace won't be easy for us to avoid after all, and if the Elsa were to get damaged, then…and here that damage is.

"There's a hit to sector four! Outer hull partially damaged!" Yeshua half-yelled over the din.

"They've done it now, those bastards!" Matthews stated angrily, kicking Hammer.

"Captainnn…!" Hammer whined in response.

"Shut up! Any enemy of theirs is our ally! Tony!" Matthews retorted.

"Aye aye, sir! That's more like it!" Tony replied, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Yes, this is certainly more like it. We all need to work together on this, everything is only just beginning, things will get far more challenging from here on out, and we will need all the help we can get. I wonder how much Jan remembers? Will he recognise my voice? I don't think that he'll recall that event, certainly not well enough to know it was me, if he does, things could prove difficult. They aren't ready to understand the situation yet.

This is getting bad, I hope I won't have to intervene with this, but they're both needed in this, neither of us can afford to let them die, not yet at least, but I don't know how long they'll matter to Wilhelm. Good, Shion pulled through, I had hoped she would. So now all we have to do is defeat the Auto-Tech and then hopefully things will settle down a little. Though even if they do, I still won't be able to leave. Sorry to make you wait even longer, but I'll come as soon as the situation will allow.

Wow, that fight was a little more difficult than expected, sticking to the level I decided to work at anyway. Shion handled herself pretty well, considering she's a researcher, not a soldier. MOMO has excellent ether skills, but Jan seemed to need to cover her a little too much, she's pretty vulnerable to attacks. Jan was unsurprisingly quite capable, but he has a lot of experience, and despite his inhibitions, he's made good use of his and MOMO's strengths, they make a good team, overcoming the weaknesses of the other. KOS-MOS is excellent as a weapon, but her lack of humanity is a little worrying at times, it limits one's scope of view, when everything becomes only numbers.

Oh dear, it looks like Tony and Hammer are at it again. Are they ever not arguing over something? Sometimes they seem more like a married couple. I wonder if the rumours are true, if they really are a couple, or would like to be. They certainly seem to try hard enough to get each other's attention…

"Uh…we're back."

Hopefully they'll stop fighting before the others come in; we don't want to look bad in front of our guests, even if they were all unplanned. Which reminds me, it seems Jan, or Ziggy, as MOMO seems to have renamed him, has blocked a lot of his memories; I guess it was just too much for him. I never did ask Wilhelm what happened to Lactis either. I didn't even realise Kayla was no longer with him, he never talks about any of that with me, not that I blame him, considering I'm working against him.

While I am enjoying meeting everyone and having more people onboard the Elsa; I'm also getting somewhat frustrated being trapped in here. I'm used to some degree of freedom, of being able to escape from things as and when I need to, but with everyone here, there's too much risk for me to do anything. There's nowhere to escape to, I can't use my power at all and I can't leave the ship. It was bad enough with just KOS-MOS, remembering to be careful of sensors, but now we have a special observational Realian as well, I have to think about every action I take and what I allow them to pick up. This will certainly take some getting used to.

--

Hm, no surprise, everyone is headed for Second Miltia. I wonder if that's wise, or even if it will be that simple. Something tells me this trip will take much longer than expected. What are you planning? It's at these times I wish that I spent more time with you and could read you better, maybe that way I might have some way of preparing them for what's to come. Though I suppose that I don't really need to worry, they're important to your plans, right? So you won't push things too much, because they're no good to you dead. Or at least, I just have to hope that you won't harm them, there's really nothing else I can do right now.

This is all driving me mad. I suppose that I could just speak to you like that, but, I hate doing that. It's so…impersonal, well, maybe that isn't quite the right word, but that's sort of how it feels to me. It isn't something that we do, I mean, why talk to each other like that? We should be talking face-to-face. I can't just call you though, it would be problematic enough normally, but with Shion and Allen here; I think they would find me calling their oh-so-secretive CEO a little strange, plus it could cause major problems later.

--

Hm, yes, repairing the Elsa after that battle would probably be a good idea. A brief stop at the dock colony, it sounds simple enough, so then why do I just know that it won't be? Which is a shame, because if everything went smoothly then I might be able to sneak away for a while, at least to let him know that I'm trying to make the effort to do something about this. I'm sure he's probably none-too-pleased with me right now. Well, we're here, so I guess time will tell…

"Oh? I thought Commander Cherenkov was here with you." Shion said as she entered the bridge.

"What's the matter?" Yeshua asked, even though he didn't really want to know.

"Well, he skipped dinner again, so I've been looking for him…" Shion replied.

"Did you check outside? He mentioned something about finding a charter, flight." Hammer asked casually.

"Wait a minute… Wearing that uniform?" Matthews interjected.

"Yeah." Hammer stated, clueless.

"Ohh, that's bad…" Matthews replied, unreassuringly.

I knew it. Something just had to go wrong. Now we're going to have to look for him, which means I have no time whatsoever to speak with Wilhelm. Really, there's a change of pace and there's being ridiculous, and this is definitely beginning to teeter towards the latter. I want maybe even just ten minutes to myself so I can leave the ship, is that really so much to ask? Sorry Wilhelm, but it seems that you'll have to wait a while longer yet.

* * *

Thanks as always to my two reviewers, I hope I can keep the two of you happy at least, lol. Sorry if this one seems a bit rushed, hope it's okay. Have fun. Later! Oh, and for anyone who doesn't understand the Tony/Hammer reference, load up your XSII save and speak to Generva (or whatever her name is) in the right-hand side of the park. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wilhelm sat in his office, waiting for Kevin to make his report, even though he had little to no interest in what the other had to say. He was more concerned about Yeshua and the fact that the he had been avoiding visiting. Wilhelm knew all too well that Yeshua would be leaving him soon and that this slow separation should make things easier for him, but if he were honest, he would admit that he found the situation more than a little frustrating.

"Master Wilhelm. I have a report from KOS-MOS. Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgeley have both joined up with KOS-MOS." Kevin stated blandly.

"I see." Wilhelm responded, more to show the other that he was listening than anything else.

"This is fortunate, especially since there's an unidentified ship closing in on the battlefield."

"And if the ship were to threaten the girl, KOS-MOS would protect her… Is that not right?"

"Yes. That would be the prime directive."

"Either way, it was a wise decision to pull back KOS-MOS. There's no need for us to continue serving them, or the Federation, any longer. Besides, the data for the Rhine Maiden is now complete. All phenomena are moving forward as specified by this Compass of Order."

Wilhelm stood up, looking out of the room. "As for the rest… Gather the necessary factors and wait for the other one to awaken…"

No need for us to continue serving them…what a joke, as if I have ever had any reason to serve them, I'm the one in control. Having Kevin know everything that I do would prove counter-productive however, so I shall allow him to continue with this fallacy of his. To give everything for love? But Kevin, you left her willingly, you hurt her badly, what makes you think that she will return to you?

Was she not part of this most special play, were she not going to join them and befriend them, were you not destined to fail, then perhaps you might have more hope of success, but that isn't the case, is it? The fact is, Kevin, your desires will lead you to failure; you are not strong enough for this.

If I were to tell you that, how would you react? It would be hard for you to believe me because of your feelings, but equally, it would be difficult for you not to because of logic and reason. You know very well that I can see what is to come, though equally you want to believe in human will, despite your following of what I tell you, you still trust and believe in their fallacies. Which is stronger, I wonder.

Everything is moving forward, nearly everyone has gathered now. All you poor little pieces, you don't even realise that is all you are. You believe that you are following your own will, that you are walking your own path, even Yeshua has strayed onto that path, not that the girl helped with that of course. Nephilim, you will lead him astray, won't you? Well, so long as you're able to support him, I will say nothing of it, after all, without your help, Yeshua will not be able to fulfil his role.

Odd, I can feel frustration from you Yeshua, that isn't like you. What's bothering you? You feel trapped, is that it? Well I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that. Besides, you'll get used to their presence quickly enough, and no doubt you will become most fond of them. You shall be fine, Yeshua, everything will work out for you.

How long will I have to wait before I see your beautiful face again? I understand what you're doing, and I can tell that some of your frustration is because you want to come and see me. We both know that things are less than ideal for you to come to me for now, and it may well be some time longer. Still, it will also give you more time to decide what it is that you want. As frustrating as this has been for me, I can be patient. I would wait for all eternity, you should know that after all this time.

I know that I haven't necessarily always made things easy for you when it came to knowing and understanding my feelings, I'm not exactly the most open of people. Though I'm not that simple either, I expect that even if I tried to show you everything, you'd still be confused about me. We are two very different people, though sometimes I think I bring out the worst in you, that I cause you more harm than good.

Normally you're a strong, positive individual, though you keep to yourself because of the need for keeping secrets, after all, their knowledge of your power could prove to be quite dangerous for you. Yet when you're with me, you're weak, clingy, unsure of yourself and pessimistic. All I seem to do is cause you harm. I'm sorry, Yeshua. I know how to rectify this problem, and it ties along nicely with what is to come, so you need not worry about this anymore love, I'll take your doubts away for you, as will they.

--

"Welcome." Wilhelm stated impassively, not bother to face his 'guest'.

"Master Wilhelm." Stated the blue-clothed man who was kneeling behind him.

So he's active already is he? I suppose that's to be expected, after all, unlike Kevin, he was in the military; strength is required to be a soldier. The reverence he's showing, on the other hand, was not expected, that is not the sort of behaviour he is known for. Still, if he intends to obey me so well, I shall hardly complain. He shall be of use until that time comes.

"Is there something you need, Virgil?"

"What is it that you're expecting of me?"

Wilhelm allowed a small smirk to momentarily grace his features before he turned to his newest addition to the Testament. "For the moment, simply get used to your new, 'gifts'. I shall instruct you when you are needed.

"Yes Sir."

"You are far more than you were, things will take time for you to fully understand. Do not however, think that I intend to overlook you because of that. You shall make your way onto the stage soon enough. Be patient until then."

"Yes Master Wilhelm."

With that, Virgil bowed once again before vanishing from the room, only for Kevin to appear a few moments later.

"It isn't like him, to show such respect to anyone. Do you really think we can trust him?" Kevin asked carefully, afraid of sounding like he was questioning Wilhelm's orders.

"Virgil will play his part well. Is it our plans you're worried about, or that girl?" Wilhelm asked, already knowing full well that it was Shion he was worried for.

Kevin froze, unable to form any words. Wilhelm believing that he cared more for Shion could cause him problems, even if it were true. "Shion is part of the plan, is she not?"

Wilhelm smiled at Kevin's response, and the fact that it had taken him so long to come up with something so simple. "Yes, she is. As for Virgil, while he may seem reckless and uncontrolled, he will not disobey my instructions, you need not concern yourself."

"Of course. Then if all is well, I shall excuse myself."

"Yes, that's fine."

Alone again…though the only company I would accept is Yeshua's, as much as I may humour Kevin's requests, after all, it is necessary for him to believe that I trust him. I am glad to be rid of him however; despite everything he has learnt, he is still far too human, and far too needy. Despite that, I must keep him at my side, regardless of how irritating it may be, he has an important role to play in this as well.

Voyager, Kevin and Virgil, just one more to go, though it isn't time for that yet, not that my final addition will have much of a role to play. But he shall make his mark before becoming a Testament, the only reason he will accept that role is to help 'him', so he will have no interest in hindering them. Not that it matters, intervention in affairs is not the true reason they exist. Their actions mean little, I could get these things done regardless, it is merely their existence in this form that is important, though it shall not be required for too much longer.

Now, how far has this play run? I shall have to take my own actions soon enough, though despite the kindness I have and will show them, they will still despise me. Foolish humans, don't you realise that I am the only thing keeping you from destruction? Though I am more than willing to make sacrifices, and to use everything to my advantage, and that troubles even him.

Humanity has always had your affection though, hasn't it? If that is your choice, I shall accept it, regardless of what that means for me. Have you even thought about that, Yeshua? Do you realise what result these actions will cause? I shall of course do my best to prepare you for that, though already they are helping to remove the bond between us. Despite knowing that your choice would always be them over me, I…

Enough. Weakness is not permitted. I am not the same as them, we, are not the same. I understand your actions and their will. I am not against what is happening; if I were, I would have changed it. Everything is moving forward as it was meant to. Falling into their faults this late through would be unforgivable.

Sheep that know only how to follow, and believe the lies of equality, will humanity ever ascend about that? Will they ever grow to the potential we can see within them? To that question, even I do not know the answer. Some may have taken the first step, but that does not mean that they can make it. The journey is far from easy and many will give up on the way, perhaps too many for change to occur.

There are still too many who choose my path of safety, but unless they challenge this, death is the only certainty. For their own survival, they must overcome their weaknesses, overcome who and what they are. Even the strongest person finds looking into their soul a difficult task, to see within you such faults can be too self-destroying. The strong must overcome this. They must face their weaknesses and make them strengths; that is the only way humanity will survive. They will survive, not as man, but as the uberman.

Do try your best, Yeshua; I look forward to watching you lead them towards their future. Your beautiful soul shines with such wondrous light, perhaps if they look to you enough, that light shall guide them along their path, whatever that may be. For now, I can but wait patiently for you to come before me again. Perhaps this shall be the last time we meet as lovers, but somehow, I doubt that, you will take a little more persuasion before you give up on us, won't you?

* * *

Wasn't sure that one was going to get done on time, hopefully it's all okay. Thanks as always and see you again in a few days, lol. Laters. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, that was fun…not. What a complete waste of time. Let's walk around the Dock Colony, worried for his safety, just for us to return to the Elsa to find him there being a little harsh to MOMO, who is just trying to help him. I suppose considering 'what' he is, it isn't really surprising, still, I don't like him being around, he's dangerous.

"It may be difficult, but it will be over soon."

Nephilim…yes, I know that. How are you guiding her? Do we really have any right? But then, if not, Wilhelm would be wrong in trying to help too, wouldn't he? It's not that I disagree with his motives; after all, I've left him to it, up until recently. Sometimes I don't agree with his methods, but I understand why he has to employ them, it isn't as though he could just ask them, or tell them the truth. But all the same, if they don't want his help anymore, shouldn't he stop?

No, it isn't fair of me to ask that, I know he can't just stop. For the few who are rebelling against him, there are far more who are relying on him and Mary. They share his fear of destruction, and along with him, they find a few sacrifices acceptable for the needs of the many. He isn't really doing anything wrong, but I can't ignore their pleas for an end to this circle either.

To be honest, I think he's tired of doing this too, but Wilhelm isn't the type to quit, no matter how much he may want to. I think we both want to be free of our responsibilities, especially now that they're causing problems between us. I've changed so much with him since this all started, it's like I'm no longer myself when I'm with him, I know he's noticed that too, I wonder if it hurts him…?

I am sorry for all of this; I know it's hard on you, especially since you always have to stay strong. I wish there was a way to do this without causing us both so many problems, but there isn't and we both know it. I know that you aren't angry with me, you never are, it doesn't matter what I say or do. Despite that, and despite how much I love you, I can feel myself drifting further from you the closer I get to them. You wouldn't fight to keep me though, would you? You've always let me do whatever I want; no matter how much it may hurt or worry you. Thank you for that, you're too kind to me, but I appreciate that more than you know.

--

Well this isn't going very well for us at all. There is no way that the Elsa can handle this many Gnosis, I'm not even sure the Durandal could unless it was fully stocked-up. This isn't really the sort of thing a ship wants to see upon exiting hyperspace, and the others are certainly worried about it. KOS-MOS's Hilbert Effect…impressive, but how much will it really help us in this situation?

"That's amazing… Even an amplified system should only achieve a range of a hundred kilometres." MOMO stated in awe.

"C-Captain! I can't control her!" Tony yelled, removing the brief positive air of the room.

"Distortion in the gravity field! We're being pulled in!" Yeshua said, adding explanation to Tony's statement.

This is bad. The Elsa is being pulled into Cathedral Ship. I wonder if this place really is, or should I say was, Planet Ariadne. It's just Shion, KOS-MOS, MOMO, Ziggy and myself here…So, the Elsa is somewhere else? I guess we have no other choice but to look around in here, if nothing else, maybe it will be made clear if it is Ariadne.

"Where…where am I…? You're all…" Shion stuttered as she regained consciousness.

"I'm glad we're all okay." Yeshua stated reassuringly.

"chaos, where are we?" Shion asked.

"I'm not sure. I remember we were all engulfed by this light, and then…" Yeshua replied blankly, wanting to avoid sharing his presumption.

"Wait a second… This feeling… Yes, I'm sure of it. We're inside a Gnosis!" MOMO stated, concerned, but seemingly oblivious of the panic the truth would cause.

"Inside a Gnosis… Huh?!" Shion asked, unsure how to react.

"To be more specific, we are located at the approximate centre of a giant Gnosis. This Gnosis is nearly 16,000 kilometres in diameter. To date, the only Gnosis of this size on record is the one named Cathedral Ship." KOS-MOS reeled of the facts, as nonchalantly as always.

"Does that mean…we were eaten?" Shion asked, perturbed.

"That may not be far from the truth…" Yeshua replied, unable to make himself say something kinder.

I know I should be reassuring her and all, but even I have to have a little fun sometimes. Besides, telling her no would be a lie and wouldn't help, stating the facts, but in a lighter manner may help her accept this better. Why I am validating my actions to myself? That can't be a good sign…

"I wonder… Look…over there." Shion stated suddenly.

Yeshua looked up. "What is it? A sign or something?"

"Hey, it's written in English." MOMO said, stating the obvious.

"But this is odd… It doesn't look like it's stuck on the wall… Doesn't it look more like a part of the wall itself?" Shion was clearly not too sure what to think about it.

"Are you saying this sign is part of the Gnosis? How could that be…?" MOMO asked, for once showing confusion.

"Take a look around… That's not the only one. There's a lot of other stuff here, too." Yeshua stated, getting a good look at everything.

"Are we really inside a Gnosis…?" Shion asked rhetorically.

Yes, we certainly are. This was definitely Ariadne; the first sign gave that away, considering it said Ariadne Central Shopping Mall. So it's true, UTIC really did attempt a Zohar experiment with an emulator. What were they thinking…?

KOS-MOS and I would probably be best to take the lead, considering we're both rather good at dealing with the Gnosis, and something tells me this may take a while. Wandering around Cathedral Ship battling Gnosis, no doubt something will happen with him as well, I'm sure Nephilim has been talking to her, trying to prepare her.

Well, at least we're getting closer now, not only to the Elsa, but to the Emulator too, not that I'm sure the latter is a good thing. So, we just have to make it through here? It won't be that easy though, will it? We'll have to deal with him too, right?

The centre at last and here is the emulator, so the next question is, where is the Elsa? Commander Cherenkov…So, this is what happens when a human becomes a Gnosis? Of course, most humans don't end up quite as huge and powerful as he has, but then, it wasn't as though he was 'normal' to begin with, so it shouldn't be surprising. Still, this looks as though it could prove to be a challenge…

Hm, I was right, that wasn't an easy battle, even with our A.G.W.S. At least it's over now and everyone is okay, well, apart from the Commander, of course. So what now? Shion will learn the truth from him?

MOMO shakes Shion's shoulders, concerned. "Shion! Shion!"

"…What was that…? Where's Commander Cherenkov…" Shion asks blankly, not wanting to accept or admit the truth.

chaos hesitates in answering, unsure of what to say. "Shion…"

"chaos! Shion yelled, grabbing chaos' hand. "What just happened? Where is he? What have we done?! Tell me…"

I knew this would be hard for her, we both did, but it was the only way he could find peace; wasn't it Nephilim? It's a shame that so much rests on her, but it cannot be avoided, and strength is something she will need to learn. Though that doesn't mean I won't comfort her a little.

"Was that really the Commander?! Tell me, chaos! Surely we didn't…" Shion asked, still sobbing slightly.

chaos placed both of his hands on Shion's shoulders. "Shion… The truth isn't always a pleasant thing to know."

"chaos… Are we all…going to end up like him…?"

"We're still here and none of us have turned into Gnosis. Perhaps we can take solace in that. Here stand up…"

I don't want to tell her that everything will be okay, even though I'm quite sure it will be, I can't guarantee that I'm right. Giving people false hopes isn't something I enjoy doing, even to cheer them up.

Right on cue, the Elsa appears. That's good; I can't really say that I wanted to stay in here with the connection between our realm and the imaginary realm dispersing. If it continued with us in here, we would be in danger, well, they would, I can survive in space, unlike them.

The Durandal is here? That's good, there is no way the Elsa stood a chance against that many Gnosis, I doubt the Elsa is fast enough to out-run them even. It seems even the Durandal is struggling, but then, it looks as if they've already been in a battle before running into us. KOS-MOS…or is it Mary? Is this your will? Yes, that power, I'm sure it was Mary's, either way, the Gnosis are gone, and the Elsa and Durandal are safe. Now we just have to meet up with Jr.

"Thanks for helping us out." Yeshua stated brightly when they arrived on the bridge of the Durandal.

"You guys better fill me in on the situation later. Man, what the heck is going on here…? And Momma's gone and caught a bug, so we can't perform any investigations or analyses for a while." Jr. replied, clearly troubled, but glad to see them nonetheless.

"That's terrible." Yeshua replied

"Tell me about it." Jr. said before they continued talking.

"This is bad, Chief! We can't associate with these people!" Allen whispered to Shion.

Jr. approached Allen, having heard his comment. "Hey, hey, I heard that, man. Would you rather we left you here in space?"

"Uh, n-no, sorry, sir!" Allen yelped.

"Look, Little Master, what do you say we just leave this wuss behind?

He spends all his time moaning and groaning…" Matthews asked; going along with Jr.'s game.

"Hey! Come on, Captain…! c-chaos! Help me out here!" Allen begged, getting increasingly worried.

"Well…it's not really up to me, you know. I'd better leave this one to you two." Yeshua replied, hiding the smile threatening to make its way onto his face.

"Then I'm definitely giving him the boot." Jr. stated, not bothering to hide his enjoyment.

"C…Come on!" Allen pleaded again.

Jr. laughed slightly, deciding it was time to end the game. "Hey man, don't freak out. We're just playing…"

Well, we're on the Durandal at last, which means I finally get some space, once Jr. has been updated on the situation. Still, despite everything that still needs to be done, it will be a while until we'll arrive back at the Foundation, that should give me enough time to pay a certain someone a visit. I get to escape for a while at last, I'm so glad; even though I am enjoying their company everyone needs space too.

* * *

Quite a lot of 'talking' in this one, sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Later. 


	9. Chapter 9

So, the first stage of Mary's awakening has occurred at last, and the Elsa has joined up with the Durandal, which is returning to the Kukai Foundation. Good, things are running as smoothly as expected. You may have a few moments of peace, Yeshua, but do not expect it to last for too long, this play must move forwards after all, so I suggest you make the most of things.

As part of that free time, will you come to me, Yeshua? This is the eye of the storm, things will only get more difficult from here on out. If you have something you want to know, or need to decide, this brief period could well be the only chance you get. I wonder if you realise that. Surely by now you must know what must occur; given that, it goes without saying that 'play-time' has been reduced dramatically.

I don't expect that you will disappoint me, I have every confidence that you will make the most of the time you have allotted to you. I do look forward to seeing you again love, as always, and from the impressions I've picked up, I'd say that you are equally looking forward to coming to me. Before that time, I had better check in with 'him', lest they go on their own tangent.

"Margulis." Wilhelm stated, masking his voice as he always did when dealing with Ormus, he and Heinlein could not be recognised as the same person, at least not yet.

"Your Eminence. What is it that you need?" Margulis asked reverently.

"Give me an update of the situation. Is everything proceeding smoothly?"

"Yes Your Eminence. We have all the data we need to frame the Kukai Foundation for the attack on the Woglinde and the U.R.T.V is ready to take the Realian in the ensuing chaos. Everything is going as planned, there are no foreseeable problems."

"Good. Then I shall trust you to continue. Keep me appraised."

"Your Eminence."

You are as dull and dutiful as ever I see, Margulis. Your faith binds you, yet because of it, you live without regret, despite your actions having such high costs. I suppose that makes you an interesting piece in this play though, does it not? I'm afraid that your blinding faith however, shall fail you before this is through. Despite that, you shall still be a worthy piece for the final act, won't you?

"Yeshua, earlier than expected…" Wilhelm murmured softly, feeling the presence appear in his office.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yeshua asked, almost teasingly.

"No, of course not, you are always welcome."

"Yes, no matter what I say or do, you're always here if I need you. You don't have the same of me though, so why do you do it? Why help someone who has chosen to oppose you? I haven't even been myself with you for sometime, so why?"

"I don't expect anything from you Yeshua; my actions are not for my gain and I understand your feelings on this. Don't concern yourself with this, or with me. I have made my choices, just as you have, well, perhaps you still have some to make, but…"

"Yes, I know that. Still, when all I do is hurt you, why do you care for me so much?"

"Yeshua, I won't deny that things are difficult at present, but certainly you don't just cause me pain, our roles must be played, but that does not mean that we have to hate each other. I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it, regardless."

"I…thank you, and I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not as strong as you are. I'll try my best for you and for them and me too. Do you have time to play, or are you busy?"

"Of course I have time for you, would you really expect me to deny you after you made the effort to come?"

Yeshua smiled softly, closing the gap between them somewhat, Wilhelm pulled the other into an embrace, knowing that was what he wanted. Despite everything that had happened, Yeshua still felt safe and content in the arms of his lover. Then he could forget everything that had happened, was happening and had yet to happen, for a few brief moments, everything stopped.

Wilhelm knew that as much as Yeshua loved the solace he received, he also felt guilty for relying on it; that was why he had stopped, because he didn't think it was fair to get comfort from Wilhelm, when it was quite possible he would be fighting against him. Wilhelm on the other hand ignored the concerns; it was his choice to continue placating him, regardless of the situation.

I don't want you to think that you're doing anything wrong, because you're not. We are both acting accordingly to our roles. We are both acting against his will for their benefit, both actions are necessary for the continuation of this universe. You need not doubt yourself so much.

"Love, what do you say to no more worrying and having some fun, be it here or with them?" Wilhelm asked softly, keeping his arms around Yeshua.

"Wilhelm, I…" Yeshua stammered, wanting both to argue and accept.

"You don't need to worry about me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to, and as I said, it needn't be with me. You need to accept things for what they are, worrying won't change anything."

"I…yes, I know. I'm sorry. I had meant to act more like myself, but it seems I failed at that. I would like to spend some time with you, more as we used to, before all this began."

"As you wish, for now however, I believe you need to return to them. I shall be here whenever you are ready."

Yeshua smiled warmly, showing his gratitude, before disappearing from the room, once again leaving Wilhelm to his own devices. While it was true he would have liked the moment to have lasted a little longer, Wilhelm knew Yeshua was required elsewhere and it would only cause problems if they were unable to find him. He knew it wouldn't be long until his lover returned and patience was something he had in abundance.

--

It's almost like normal, he spends the night with me, and comes for a few minutes every now and then throughout the day. He's even been more like himself of late, brighter and happier. It's a shame he only has a day or two left to relax, but now that the Durandal has returned to the Kukai Foundation, it won't be long until this play continues on its less lethargic path.

Regardless of that, it is far more important that he has found himself and his place. Now that his doubts are almost faded, things can progress forwards smoothly. This shall make events far easy for him to cope with. All that remains now is for a few events to occur, and then his decision will finally be made.

Yeshua appeared in the room, wrapping his arms around Wilhelm's waist. "Back again. Miss me?"

"You're in an awfully good mood."

"Well, we were playing around on Gaignun's private beach. I like volley ball."

"On a beach? Why do I feel like I missed out so very much? Oh yes, because someone other than me got to see your beautiful body. Really Yeshua, how cruel of you…" Wilhelm stated, mock-hurt.

Yeshua laughed slightly, pulling back. "Well you know if you want to see me in my 'swimsuit' you just have to ask. I didn't know you liked role-play, want to play lifeguard or something."

Wilhelm smirked, pushing Yeshua onto the bed. "Well, I can show you CPR if you're really so interested."

Yeshua laughed again, smiling brightly. "No, that's okay, but you can show me how to do something else if you'd like…"

And so once again we prove our love to each other, I truly am so very pleased that you've found yourself again. I prefer far more to see you happy and enjoying yourself. It is most certainly regretful that you must be so involved in this play, that you must experience pain and anxiety, however that is unavoidable. So now let us make the most of the last of your fun and freedom for the time being.

You have no idea how much I love you, and love to see you writhing in pleasure below me, a shame I can't keep you by my side always, isn't it love? If you didn't care for them so much, that would have been the case, but, for everything a reason, and it is about time this play came to an end. I at least am certainly tired of this role, even though it ties me to you. Forgive me love, for all that has yet to come to pass, for all the pain I shall make you feel. Enjoy this time with me, the safety and contentment you feel in my embrace, for once you leave me tonight, the play continues on its course and I shall act accordingly, as shall those under my control.

--

So the Kukai Foundation is under Federation Control, or rather, the Durandal has been boarded and its personnel detained. Now that everything is in motion, I should contact the Miltian Representative. No doubt Helmer shall be only too glad to have a little support in this rather difficult situation; he is so very fond of the U.R.T.V.s.

"It's good to see you again, Representative Helmer." Wilhelm said once Helmer had accepted his call.

"Likewise, Mr. Wilhelm. We haven't spoken since you resigned as Executive Committee Director." Helmer replied politely.

"I'm well aware of the situation. Allow me to make a recommendation to the Parliament as well."

"Mr. Wilhelm, you're too kind."

"Actually, my concerns have even prompted me to dispatch the Dämmerung, which is currently underway to the Miltian system."

"Your concerns?"

This incident…have you not realised what is going on yet? Really, considering the role you have in this, I would have thought you would be a little more aware of things. That's a little better, and now the rest of it, well done, now you have the picture that little bit clearer for you.

Now onto the next part, the usage of KOS-MOS in the situation. My, my, aren't you being awful careful, considering I've already told you I'm on your side. I suppose you can't afford to take any risks though, can you. Very well, then how about I use you as a messenger instead, is that more to your liking? Good, then let us continue with the instructions, shall we.

"Tell him that we'll lend him KOS-MOS for a while, and he can use her as he sees fit. We still have time before the Zohar Project commences, and in the worst-case scenario, she'll definitely be of use. We'll have the Second R&D Division and the Tactical Sim Lab provide support."

"Are you sure? Isn't that top secret?"

"It's a calculated risk. From our point of view, the more real- world data we get, the better."

"All right. I'll convey your message to Master Gaignun."

"Thank you. Good day, then." Wilhelm stated before braking contact.

Then the stage is set, all that awaits is for them to gain the proof they need from KOS-MOS' encephalon. Won't they be surprised when they come across the place she sleeps further on in time. Do keep me entertained, won't you, there is still so much to be done, so do try your hardest, I most look forward to seeing your souls shining their brightest.

* * *

Not the best chapter ever I'm afraid. It's a bit rushed and I haven't have a chance to proof-read it yet, so I apologise for any mistakes in it. If I get a chance I'll re-upload it with any corrections made. Hope it doesn't spoil the reading too much. Laters. 


	10. Chapter 10

Pale hands touched tanned flesh, moving softly and slowly, the idea was to tease and it was definitely working. Yeshua moaned slightly, both in irritation and pleasure. Wilhelm smirked, leaning down to capture his lips with his own, still straddling the tanned boy. Pulling back slightly, Wilhelm moved to Yeshua's collarbone, licking and nipping it, then…

"Gah! This is ridiculous! We've gotta get out of here!" Jr.'s voice snapped Yeshua out of his musings.

We're under Federation control under belief of treason and I'm daydreaming about my last visit with Wilhelm…there is something wrong with thinking about that given the situation, but still, it was a nice distraction. Too bad I'm not still there; it was nice and warm, and comfortable and safe, laying there in his arms. They need me here though, play time is over I guess, so it's back to work. All the same, it doesn't mean I can't think about more, enjoyable things, must resisted the overwhelming urge to pout about wanting to be there instead though. I think that would be a little difficult to explain.

Captain Lapis Roman enters the room where Shion's group is being held. "The preliminary inquiry shall now begin." She then takes a seat before continuing. "I am an agent working for Representative Helmer of the Second Miltian Parliament."

So, that's how it is. Even so, things won't be easy for us to resolve this, especially if her link to Helmer were to be discovered. Proof? Well, I know this won't be good enough, but if I get the ball rolling, so to speak, perhaps Shion will realise… "What about the Durandal's database? A record of the battle against the U-TIC should still be there. Can't we use that to prove our innocence?"

"Is that a standard database?" Lapis asked, as Yeshua had expected.

"Yeah." Jr. replied nonchalantly.

"Is that a problem?" Yeshua asked, knowing full well that it was, but not showing it.

"Yes…Standard databases are too easily modified. I'm not certain how reliable they would be as evidence. If we had something that even the owner couldn't change, say, a system with a Triple A class encryption, then maybe…" Lapis replied, trailing off.

"Wha…? Triple A?! You don't find systems with that kind of protection just lying around! For something like that, you'd need the Federation government's mother frame, or the U.M.N. operating system!" Jr. half-yelled, clearly less than thrilled.

"We…" Shion started.

Only to be interrupted by Jr. "What?"

Before finally forming the sentence. "We have one!"

"Oh! KOS-MOS!" Allen added, clarifying the situation for everyone else in the room.

So now they know we need to dive into KOS-MOS' encephalon, all we need to do is get out of here, get inside the Elsa and manage the dive to collect the proof required to free the Kukai Foundation from Marshall Law. Apparently, until the weapons are retrieved for the others, the fighting is all down to me, so let's hope there aren't many soldiers around, not that I see how Ziggy isn't capable of fighting...

Well, that wasn't too bad, I'm just glad I knew about the other entrance into the Elsa or we could have been in trouble. Now all that remains is to start the dive. Won't everyone be surprised when we all get pulled in? Still, Nephilim is right, this is important. Painful or not, they must learn to accept their pasts, rather than running away. There will be many difficult events left to face after this as well, I just hope that they are up to the challenge; I don't want them to get hurt.

Yeshua looks around once the dive is complete, finding himself in a park on Miltia, not surprised to see Shion, Allen and Nephilim there also. He knew Jr. had his own problems to deal with and that MOMO and Ziggy would be there to help him through. Yeshua stayed back, letting Nephilim talk to Shion without interruption, not moving to stand by her until Shion and Allen were walking away.

Nephilim waits until Shion and Allen are out of hearing range before speaking to Yeshua. "Are you sure this is what you want? There is no turning back."

"I know…but… Shion…is vital to her." Yeshua replied, almost hesitantly.

"And to you as well? What will you do?"

To me? Shion is the Key; she is the only one who can awaken Mary. True I need Mary if I wish to use my power, but…no, I don't see her as vital to me, just to KOS-MOS, to me, Shion is someone who needs help, a friend. She holds an important role in this, that much is true, but also, she…

--

Eventually, after a lot of walking around and fighting, the two groups met up, confused as to what was going on, so Yeshua decided to help them understand the situation a little better, as to how this world existed at least.

"Regardless of how we got here, this is KOS-MOS' mainframe. Our memories found a common resonance within her, and resulted in the creation of this world… That's what it feels like to me." Yeshua stated calmly, sounding somewhat unsure, even though he wasn't.

"But, I don't remember ever being in a place like this." Allen said, not really understanding, leading Yeshua to explain further.

"I wonder if perhaps memories – in other words, events that occurred in the past – become stronger, more selective, and gain a higher priority when they resonate with others that share identical axes in time and space. If you think about it in those terms, it isn't quite so odd that both my memories and those of Allen are not reflected here."

"So, what you're saying is, this world is constantly changing based on the experiences people share in time and space?" Ziggy asked.

"A world made up of our past, as glimpsed through the mind of KOS- MOS…" Jr. murmured, more to himself.

"So…it's all an illusion…?" MOMO questioned, finding it difficult to believe.

"There's no difference between illusion and reality to the person experiencing it. This is…no illusion…" Shion stated somewhat sharply, the situation clearly affecting her.

"Chief…" Allen trailed off, not knowing what he could say that would possibly ease her pain.

This is only the beginning, she hasn't experienced anything yet. Is she really ready to face those memories? I'm not sure that either of them is ready for this, but I suppose we can't really wait, things will only be worse if they have to face their past without any help in getting them prepared. Wilhelm won't wait, things are set within a specific timeframe, ready or not, we have to prepare them as best we can. This is especially important for Jr. right now, since he will have to face 'him' soon enough.

Their pasts, they really are so very painful for them, neither of them want to remember or accept, though Jr. is far more willing than Shion is, which is definitely a good thing, but Jr. doesn't have nearly as much time as Shion to deal with this, I'm glad that he is so much stronger than she is.

I think I had better be the one to help them in this fight, Tiamat is not to be taken lightly and this is hard enough on them already. My A.G.W.S should provide some support initially at least, though if I need to help out with healing instead I will. I just hope that they're as capable as we both think; otherwise this could be a problem. After all, to the mind, this is all real, if they die here, they die out there too. There is no going back.

Finally, the fight is all over. This place…Mary's…I know I should have known this would be the case, but seeing this place again is still a surprise. Will we have to go to this place? Is this a warning for me too? That I have to be ready to face my past too? I see…well, I'll do my best, after all, I've known from the beginning that I would have to, how else would things move forward?

--

After all that, I want nothing more than to curl up into a nice warm bed, preferably one occupied by a certain albino CEO…but first, I think I should speak to Allen, I think he needs some reassurances, after all, his role to Shion is important too. Off to sit with him in the park then, to see what I can do to help.

"…She was crying, wasn't she?" Allen thought out-loud, thinking of the past, of them in the cemetery on the Dammerung, when Shion was crying over Kevin's tombstone. "I think that's only the second time I've ever seen her cry…"

Allen turned his attention more to Yeshua, though he was still thinking out-loud, rather than conversing. "No matter what happens, she never shares her pain with anyone… It's times like these when I'm reminded that I'm nothing but a subordinate to her. I… I wish I could take her tears away… Maybe… …someday."

"You will…Allen, someday." Yeshua stated softly.

"Easy for you to say. You don't know a thing about us…Oh…I'm sorry… It's just… I didn't mean to say that…"

"We've only known each other for a short while…but I can see that you have a good heart, Allen."

"You're too nice, chaos…"

"Kindness… At times, it binds us. But still…"

--

Being with Wilhelm was so much nicer than the encephalon dive. I feel much happier and relaxed now. Of course, I'd much rather still be there that sat here working, but I know that I can't stay cuddled up with him all day, and considering that he has a lot of work to do as well, it isn't as if he could, even if that was what I wanted.

Even so, it's so much less comfortable here, and although the food on the Durandal is much better than the food on the Elsa, it still isn't as good as when we cook from fresh. Plus, there are some dishes that aren't really meant to exist any more, so it could cause trouble if those few who do know so much of that history were to find out I knew how to make them, but in the privacy there, we can make, do, and talk about anything we like without risk of consequence. Being alone with him is the only time I don't have to hide who, and what, I am.

Even though we're docked in the Durandal, I'm still stuck on the bridge of the Elsa, sometimes being the engineer is frustrating, I don't enjoy being cooped up. Well, sometimes it's okay, but not when I want to be comfortable and warm and loved… Hm, what's that? That noise…that's…!

"No! That Song. They mustn't allow it to play…"

* * *

Hm, has it really been three days already? Oh well, it's all done, so who cares, ne? Oh, and Shaami, quit staring at the wallpaper already! Lol, my bad for making it for you I guess, but hey, at least it goes with the fic nicely. Actually, that's an idea... Anyway, time for me to shut up. Hope everyone enjoyed, please remember to review, ne? Thanks and see you in a few days. 


	11. Chapter 11

So, their mission is completed. You are making yourself quite prominent in this, aren't you, Nephilim. Yet still with an aura of mystique with your deliberately lacking speeches. All this trouble for my actions, and yet, you act no differently. You are using them to fulfil your purposes, just as I am. For all your talk, the only difference between us is our desired outcome, though even that may not be as different as you believe.

Even though you don't realise it, you are assisting me greatly, both with the Key, and with Yeshua himself, and I doubt you shall realise the truth. After all, I too am an actor in this play, and my role is to act out the role of a villain, even if that is not the case. I take my role very seriously, regardless of the truth, and of my feelings, my mask shall not falter, none shall know the truth of this, and none shall care. Perhaps not even him, for that I can but hope.

"Yeshua, this is an unexpected surprise." Wilhelm said despite sounding as calm and unsurprised as always.

"Do you mind? I sort of hoped I might relax with you for a while, just until I have to go on shift." Yeshua asked, half-teasingly.

"You know very well I don't mind, your tone more than makes that clear. So, what exactly were you hoping for in this brief visit?"

"Well…dessert sounds great." Yeshua stated, laughing. "Though really, I just want to curl up into bed and relax."

"But you don't need to be here to get some rest; in fact, I think you would be far more likely to get rest elsewhere."

"Well that's true but…there's more to rest than sleep. I need to unwind for a while, to just be whoever and however I want to be. You are the only one I have that luxury with. Besides, maybe I just want to curl up with my lover. Or did you not think of that?"

Wilhelm smirked slightly, shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh, well you know, I said it was okay for you to relax here, I don't believe I said I had the time to wasting lying in bed."

"Don't tease! You're so mean…" Yeshua trailed off, pouting.

Wilhelm smirked again, pulling Yeshua into a loose embrace, laughing. "I have every right to tease you now and then. I have a few things I have to take care of, but it will only take a couple of minutes. Go ahead and curl up in bed, I'll join you shortly."

Yeshua nodded, placing a quick kiss on Wilhelm's lips before heading to the bedroom. Wilhelm smiled slightly at Yeshua's childish enthusiasm before shaking his head slightly and returning to business mode, not that it would be for long.

While he effortlessly completed the tasks, he mulled over Yeshua's words. It was true for both of them, they only had each other. No matter how close Yeshua was to get to anyone else, there were some things that could never be told. Not even Mary knew everything, after all, had she understood, she would never have attempted 'that' in the first place. Yeshua should have known better, but as was still evident, he often let humanity's will cloud over his thoughts of the consequences, wanting only to help.

Sighing softly, Wilhelm finished the last of it, clearing away before heading towards the bedroom. It seemed that no matter how strong his resolve was, Yeshua had a way of making him doubt himself. He didn't doubt that he was doing what was necessary, just the end results or rather, the cost. So many times he had tried to help Yeshua lose his dependency, yet he still relied on him. It made Wilhelm question whether his lover would he really be able to cope with what was to come.

Entering the bedroom, Wilhelm smiled softly at the sight of Yeshua lying in a mountain of pillows and duvets. Wilhelm had learnt a long time ago to have spare at hand for when Yeshua was in one of his more childish moods. For the most part, the tanned boy was 'normal' enough, but sometimes, he had the urge to surround himself with soft, warm items. Wilhelm had also quickly learnt that Yeshua regarded him as one of those too, the most important and necessary one.

"Oh dear, it's one of those moods is it?" Wilhelm asked playfully, a smirk playing on his lips.

Yeshua nodded, peaking out from his 'comfort space'. "Yes, one of those moods, so please do hurry up and join me, I want my favourite pillow."

Wilhelm shook his head again, the smirk still in place. "Really Yeshua, it's so cold of you to refer to me as such. Perhaps I should refuse you…"

Yeshua pouted, leaving the covers just long enough to grab Wilhelm's hand and pull him forward. "Please? Just for a little while. I'll have to go on shift soon."

"You know I wouldn't really refuse you. Just settle down, at least let me take this off, hm?"

Yeshua smiled brightly, nodding enthusiastically, making Wilhelm chuckle once again. Slipping out of his suit, Wilhelm climbed into bed himself, his lover quickly curling up against him. Tracing the tanned boy's skin while holding him close, Wilhelm let Yeshua relax, not bothering with words.

Soon enough it shall all begin again, for now this is what he needs, and this indulgence of his is another thing that lies with the two of us alone. It has been quite some time since he last needed this, so hopefully this shall see him through what is left to come. If it shall restore his 'inner peace' and help him cope with everything and move forward, then indulging him is the least that I can do. Rest well love, you don't have long to relax now, and things will only get busier for you from here.

--

I have to admit that I found that quite relaxing myself. That has now passed however and he has returned to his duties. I now have to wait to find out if that was perhaps our last meeting as lovers. It is always a wonder, which will be the last, when that meeting comes when he has finally decided to act. Of course, on a personal level, I never want that meeting to come, but for what must occur, it is a necessity. No matter what, I shall fulfil my role.

"Master Wilhelm, we are nearing the Miltian system. The military forces are still in place." Kevin stated, appearing in Wilhelm's office.

"Everything is moving forward as expected." Wilhelm replied, his voice as smooth and emotionless as it always was.

"Understood. In the meantime, I wondered if we might…"

"You wish to play? Very well, after all, for now, all we can do is wait."

Part way through their game of chess, the serving trolley began vibrating. Unseen forces playing up the bottles, making them shake. Kevin paused briefly, looking up from the board, while Wilhelm closed his eyes, listening to the beautiful yet haunting tune, the song that stole the sanity of so many who heard it.

"The Song…" Kevin said, sounding somewhat startled.

Wilhelm opened his eyes, the slightest of smiles hiding within the crimson depths. "So it begins."

"Shall we finish this, or…?"

"Yes, feel free to move when you're ready. There is still time before any actions need to be taken."

I'm not sure you quite understand the point in chess Kevin. It has little to do with winning or losing, even the simple point of determining strategies is only a side point to the true purpose; you see it is actually about understanding the way your opponent thinks. It was used as a means of determining the likely actions other countries would take, depending on passive or aggressive tendencies. The way the game is played reveals much about the player.

For this, I can see exactly how you work and react, your thoughts, feelings and doubts. I know exactly what stimulus is required for you to take the action I require of you, and that is where true strategy comes in to play, to control your opponent without their knowledge. That way, problems and wars could be avoided; needless action and loss could be prevented without the loss of power, and usually the gain of it. This is the difference between us.

After a few more moves, Kevin lost, as he always did. Though the mask covered his face, Wilhelm knew the boy was half-scowling, half pouting. Ignoring the urge to roll his eyes at the other's childish response, Wilhelm dismissed him, calling for Virgil's presence as he did. While it was still too soon for the newest Testament to act, it would not hurt to give him some advanced warning.

"You called for me?" Virgil asked upon appearing in the room, hints of boredom lacing his tone.

"Yes. I have a job for you to do." Wilhelm replied smoothly, gauging the other's reaction.

"What is it?" Virgil asked, sounding more interested.

"They will arrive with Albedo soon enough, once you are told, you shall keep them occupied for a short time. Do not cause too much harm, their ability to fight is required. Are we clear?"

"Yes. I will wait for instruction before acting."

"You may have some fun with them Virgil, but do not reveal anything. For the meantime, you are dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

So now we wait those few brief moments until the Rhine Maiden is used to assist them, to show Vector's superiority once again. The foolish Federation Captain has every intention of firing on the Kukai Foundation, doesn't he? Well, our intervention shall dispel that urge. Once the Song is revealed by KOS-MOS and the PT Cartridge, the real game begins. I am interested to see how brightly Albedo's soul shines when reunited with his brother.

Virgil reappeared in the room, not waiting for acknowledgement, he began talking. "The boy who comes here, is with them, right? Who is he?"

"Yeshua? The failsafe of this universe, he also holds great power." Wilhelm replied indifferently.

"And your lover too right? You won't want me using that name, will you? So how about I call him boss? Considering the role he's playing in this too. After all, despite letting him do as he pleases, you want him to stay with them, right?"

"Correct. His role in this is set and they shall need his power. Though you may talk to him if you wish, you are not to make it obvious who you are speaking to. They must not know who he is yet."

"Understood. Then I'll be on my way."

Interesting. I had not expected him to have understood the situation so well, but since he has, and is offering to help, it would be foolish to decline. Yeshua must accept his role, and although I would like nothing more than to keep him by my side, that is simply not an option. I wonder how you shall react love, I do hope you won't be too angry with me, after all, I have said nothing. Do not disappoint me; I look forward to seeing you finally return to the stage.

* * *

Considering that was Wilhelm's chapter, that was actually pretty easy to write for a change...anyway, I've finally found myself a job, so I doubt I'll be able to update so quickly any more. I'll try to keep it to three days, but it's unlikely to happen. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and welcome back Lady Eos, thought I'd lost you there. Laters. 


	12. Chapter 12

What a nightmare that was. Thank goodness Wilhelm came; otherwise the Foundation would have been in real trouble. The Gnosis attack was bad enough, but having the Federation fleet attacking us as well… I feel a little safer knowing that he's so close; the new weapon seems to be really effective too. I'm glad it was enough to save us for the meantime.

The Song of Nephilim…so you are finally revealed. Jr. are you really ready for this? You don't realise that your anger isn't really at him at all, but at yourself, do you? Or rather, you refuse to admit the truth, but by the end of this, you may well have no other choice. I hope that you're strong enough to cope with this…

I wish you were here with me, I could really do with you pulling me close and telling me everything will be okay. It's not that I doubt them, I just worry for them. I don't want them to get hurt. You wouldn't hurt them would you? You wouldn't take them from me, right? I thought I'd gotten past this foolish way of thinking already…still, a little reassurance would be nice about now.

So, this is what it looks like inside? I've never been in here before, not that I care to be in here now. The Song has bought nothing but pain and destruction. I was so worried the last time that Canaan…I suppose I should have known better than to doubt his strength.

Speaking of which, it must have been almost six months since I saw him last, I wonder how he is. I can't believe that I really haven't spoken to him in so long; he and Jr. are my best friends. Back to Jr., I seem to have missed half the conversation. Something about the desecration of the spiritual link I think. Still, don't you realise that it isn't…

"You can't be serious! That means MOMO's mind is…" Shion trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Yeah… It's best for you all to go back. I'll handle this on my own." Jr. replied, no longer caring about the consequences.

"Wait! It's too dangerous to go alone!" Yeshua argued, knowing full well how much of a bad idea it was.

Jr. paused for a moment, not wanting to argue with his best friend, but not wanting to back down either. "Sorry. This is between me and him… All right?"

"But still…"

You're too blinded by the past and your emotions; you can't see what is right in front of you. That isn't MOMO, Jr. and if you were thinking properly you would have realised that already. I'm surprised KOS-MOS hasn't said anything actually; can she not sense the differences?

Well that certainly took a long time to get through, not that I'm sure we really wanted to get to Albedo, though we do have to save MOMO. They finally understand that MOMO wasn't with us now, though I feel sorry for the Kirschwassers, they care so much for Albedo, despite the way he treats them. It can't be easy to adore someone, just to have them use and abuse you. Wow, Albedo's regenerating ability really is amazing, to receive so much damage and have it repair so quickly and effortlessly…

"Impossible… Is that nanotechnology…?" Ziggy half-asked, clearly stunned.

"No. Nanomachines can't work anywhere near that fast, and besides… Not even the research laboratories have models with head- regenerating capabilities yet." Shion replied, equally surprised.

"He's a U.R.T.V. Just like Jr.…" Yeshua trailed off, waiting to see if Jr. would stop him from saying any more.

"What?!" Shion asked, half surprised, half confused.

"U.R.T.V.s… They were created for the express purpose of eradicating U-DO." Yeshua continued, though not by much, quickly getting lost in thought.

Suppressing U-DO is more like it, it's impossible to eradicate Him, even Wilhelm and I can't do that. The best Wilhelm can do is cover His eyes to hide the events in this universe. The need for that is my fault too, isn't it, if I had thought about the consequences, rather than just offering my help, maybe…

Albedo laughed, enjoying fighting with Jr. "What's wrong, Rubedo? You can do better than this. Come on, show me what you've got."

"Jr. no!! Don't do it! Don't play into his hand…or you'll…" Yeshua shouted, concerned for his friend.

"Come on, Rubedo! Just a little more! Just a little more and your dreams'll be fulfilled! Come on, come on, come on!!" Albedo continued his taunting, getting the reaction he wanted as Jr. grew even more aggressive.

"Jr.!!"

MOMO, thank goodness, had that gone on any longer, then Jr. would have…though we now have to fight Simeon. I'm not quite sure I like the idea of facing an E.S. in an A.G.W.S. I'd be much happier sat in Asher, with Canaan for this battle, and I think we made quite a good team too.

We actually managed it, well; I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised. Despite Albedo's words, it's quite clear how much he cares for Jr.; he doesn't want to hurt him. If anything, it seems more like he wants Jr. to end his existence…

This power is…so, he's working directly under Wilhelm is he? One of the so-called Testaments… In that case, this is going to be difficult, but equally, no real threat. How much of Wilhelm's power do they have? Not enough to be any real threat to him, or myself, but they are no doubt too strong for the others. The imaginary realm isn't an easy one to deal with and unlike the Gnosis the Testament have the intelligence and power to cause serious problems. Of course, since they are under Wilhelm's control, there isn't too much to worry about at least, there is only so much he will let them get away with.

So, he is here simply to give Albedo an easy way out. Albedo still has more to do it seems. It's too bad the others don't understand just how strong he is, if they did, perhaps Jr. might show a little more restraint, then again, he is angry, so he may well know and not care. Still, it looks as though we have no choice but to fight regardless. Perhaps Wilhelm is curious as to how strong everyone has become, or perhaps…

"It's useless. The laws by which we are governed are just too different. Isn't that right, boss?"

Boss? Why would he call me that? It seems as though the others don't realise that comment was aimed at me, at least I have that much to be thankful for. How would I ever explain that? No doubt the Testament would be the last one to give me any help in explaining as well.

It would seem he knows Shion too, so his interest is with her? But then, why make the comment? I don't understand. Did Wilhelm say something to him? But why would he? It doesn't make any sense…

More than likely they're aware of me from my visits; that would make the most sense. Still…why would he refer to me like that? I'm nothing to do with this. I have no idea what Wilhelm is planning, and I'm certainly not making any decisions. But then, I do know what's going on, and despite helping them, I'm still spending time with him. Isn't that wrong of me? Shouldn't I have chosen my side already, I can't have everything, it doesn't work that way. But I…

"The Song of Nephilim has ceased all functions. The Rhine Maiden is clearing away the remaining Gnosis." KOS-MOS stated impassively, breaking Yeshua from his thoughts, at least briefly.

"I see… Jr., are you all right?" Shion asked empathetically.

"Y-yeah… And you guys? Man…who was that? He has an aura of incredible power…" Jr. stated, his concern clear.

"I don't know… I don't…understand any of this…" Shion muttered.

"Let's go back, Shion." Yeshua stated, wanting nothing more than to get away from those words and his new-found guilt.

We're back on the Durandal at last, and away from that awful place. I now have a new reason to dislike the Song. Wilhelm…is it really so wrong for us to love each other? Would He disapprove of that too? What will happen if I take away your purpose, our protection? What will he do? I don't want to think about that… I don't want to think about the choices I have to make either. I know I can't back down, but I don't want to have to give you up either. I mean, right now Vector is helping right? We're not enemies, so, isn't it okay? But then, why…?

"You sure about this?" Yeshua asked MOMO softly once the Durandal was ready to fire on the Song of Nephilim.

"Yes… Please…for their sake." MOMO replied.

Jr. turned to Yeshua. "chaos, do you think this'll put the Kirschwassers to rest?"

"Well… Their thoughts and feelings now exist within MOMO. Their wish…finally came true…" Yeshua replied emotively, making MOMO smile.

Well, at least I could give MOMO a reason to smile, but Jr. is still…but then, considering my current state of mind I'm nothing more than a hypocrite anyway. Saying that everything is fine, everything will be okay, but I don't believe that at all. Right now the only thing I can think about is myself, my own selfish desires, and yet they all believe in my words…

I don't have time to be concerning myself with my relationship right now, I have to help and support them. Now that Proto Merkabah has been summoned, that Second Miltia is in danger, we all have to do our best. There are far more important concerns then what I'm concentrating on, I have to be sensible and prioritise and stopping Albedo definitely comes as the top priority right now.

Albedo really is full of surprises, to think he would have learned so much already, but even though he may have learnt a few new tricks, he still doesn't have the Y-Data. Though that being said, it does mean that MOMO is still in danger, they still need her. This can't be easy for MOMO either, I mean, this is only possible because of the information Albedo took from her and the Proto Merkabah is where she was born…

When this is finished, will I have time to see you again? Will this finish things, for now at least? Or is this just the beginning? I want to be with you, I want you to tell me that it's okay for me to be with you. I want to know that I don't have to lose you, that we don't have to fight. I don't want to lose the person most precious to me, but I know that I can't abandon them either, I understand how much they need me, and I want to believe as they do.

No Yeshua that's enough, you have to get ready. Now is not the time for this. They need me and I won't let them down. We have to stop the Merkabah from firing on Second Miltia that's all that matters right now. If you need any more motivation than all the innocent lives that will be lost, remember that Canaan is there too, so unless you want to fail him and never see him again, you can't afford to be distracted, losing is not an option.


	13. Chapter 13

Wilhelm stood in his office, looking out of the window towards the Proto Merkabah, Kevin stood behind him as obediently as ever, though Wilhelm knew that was only because he wanted to know about her. Shion was the boy's only concern and she had been for the longest time now. Despite the reassurances he had given him, Kevin did not trust Virgil with Shion.

"You have duties to attend to Kevin. Shion is unharmed, and you may call Virgil back." Wilhelm stated softly but firmly, keeping his slight exasperation from entering his voice.

"Understood." Kevin replied before exiting the room.

Wilhelm sighed softly once he was alone, he could feel Yeshua's pain and confusion and wanted nothing more than to sooth him, even though he knew he couldn't. While he knew that the situation was unavoidable, and in Yeshua's best interest, it was still difficult to do nothing to make him feel better.

I'm sorry Yeshua. I am so sorry that this is so difficult for you; I really am trying to make it as easy for you as I can. That is however somewhat difficult, given the circumstances. Just stay strong and resolute, everything will be resolved one way or another. I will be here for you as long as you need me and once that time is over, I shall continue to guide you along the path you choose.

"Must I really listen to that idiot?" Virgil asked irritably, appearing in the room.

Wilhelm suppressed the urge to smirk, instead looking at his newest Testament disinterestedly. "Just think of him as a messenger for my instructions.

Virgil huffed. "Easy said than done, ignoring his 'I am mightier than thou' bullshit. As if he has any more power or worth than the rest of us. Is he really necessary?"

This time Wilhelm allowed the smirk to form. "Yes, he is required, as you well know. As for his attitude, you shall have to learn to humour him I'm afraid. Oh, what was it that you said to Yeshua? He seems to be quite troubled."

"The laws by which we are governed are just too different. Isn't that right, boss? …Or something along those lines, they just seemed to ignore the last comment, didn't even ask what I was talking about."

"I see…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, that was quite acceptable. It has him questioning his actions as was your intention. You did very well Virgil."

"What do you want me to do now? Just carry on with that?"

"Yes, that is all that is required for the moment. Do remember, you will have to 'deal' with him, so I do suggest you try to make the most of it. I'm sure your sarcasm can keep you entertained."

"Sir."

I'm not the only one who finds Kevin less then pleasing company at times, it would seem. Not that it surprises me Virgil would have a problem taking orders from him. Still, he shall learn to ignore his detestation of the situation, though that doesn't mean he shall stop being any less entertaining. I have no doubt he shall keep his sarcastic and sadistic character for some time to come. Only then perhaps shall he lose it, or at least dull it down.

Proto Merkabah shall reveal a few new truths for them; especially should Yeshua choose to speak of that place. I am quite sure that he will, of course, which is fortunate. The sooner they understand the better, after all, that place holds much importance in this play, and even more in the one yet to come. They shall make poor actors if they know nothing of the scene, an actor must know their role, even if they do not realise they are actors.

So Albedo has begun, so soon it seems that they entered and now already they have arrived at their destination. They are growing nicely, and no doubt Albedo shall yet aid them further with that. This trial is not yet over, even when you defeat him, you must go through the Gnosis-fused core and then you must stop Proto Merkabah's decent to Miltia. Things shall not be getting easier for you all I'm afraid.

"Can he really be trusted?" Kevin asked, returning to the room once again.

Wilhelm considered ignoring him, but decided to answer, not wanting to show his exasperation. "Despite his façade, he cares very much for him. They are in no real danger. You should have more faith in them, and in me."

"Of course I trust your words; I simply worry about his instability. I don't want it ruining all our hard work. After all, even we can't see everything."

Wilhelm smirked. "You need not concern yourself, they will be fine. Even if Albedo were to push things too far, Yeshua is with them. The girl will be fine."

"Yes Master Wilhelm. We are making preparations as suggested, but how do you intend to takes things further with that?"

"Ormus and Albedo will handle that for us, there is very little we need to concern ourselves with just yet. We simply have to prepare the way, so the awakenings go smoothly."

"Understood. You have a meeting shortly, I shall leave you to prepare."

Such a foolish boy, aren't you, Kevin Winnicott. So blinded by those feelings of yours, you fail to see anything for what it is. You will never succeed with your will; you are merely another puppet in this play. Though I am not a cruel master, I shall give you some semblance of closure, if nothing else. You wish however, shall not be realised. Such a foolish notion is a selfish impossibility, a perfection that exists merely in your warped imagination. Such a thing could never and will never exist.

--

So Yeshua has activated his power, that's wonderful, he's finally beginning to understand his role and in doing this, he is also assisting with Mary's awakening. Still, for her power to merge with his, only to produce such a weak response is disappointing. Is that really all the power he has left? I do hope not, though I suppose it holds little significance, he has little need to use his power, before his restoration at least. Though, things are becoming more interesting at last.

Even so, your doubt has only grown if anything, despite your will to protect them having increased. Really Yeshua, have you come to rely on my presence so much that you doubt your ability to continue without it? How very foolish of you. Don't you understand that you are just as strong as I am? Do hurry and grow Yeshua, you will need to stand on your own soon enough.

Do you remember not long ago, when we stood together in the rain? Anyone could have seen, but for once, neither of us cared. Passion removed reason I suppose, despite everything else that had happened between us; for once there was no doubt or hesitation from you. Yes, passion definitely took over then, nothing else mattered for those few minutes. For once, we were equals, you didn't depend on me or wait for me to act or permit; there was nothing else, just us and our desire for each other. I think that those few occasions when I lose myself in you, when I give you myself completely, are the moments you treasure more than anything.

Despite that knowledge, those moments are few and far between, but then, that is what makes them precious to you, isn't it. If I were to be that way with you more often then it would be expected, they would become mundane. There is a tendency to value only that which is rare, taking for granted everything else. It's such a human response, yet one you too are guilty of, despite your knowledge of things. Though your knowledge is perhaps somewhat lacking when compared to my own, there is so very much that you have forgotten.

Still, despite that, my feelings for you have never faltered, not once have I questioned my affection for you, nor have I ever taken you for granted, especially now, that would truly be a mistake. So all I have are those few brief moments when you give yourself to me, and when they should come to an end, all I shall have are those memories. Prove to me your strength Yeshua, and then perhaps I will not have to worry about you as much as I do.

And so we take a brief interlude once again, though it shall be brief indeed. Now is almost the time that he shall take a more active role in this play, binding the two of them ever closer. I find myself questioning if perhaps I should feel some sort of jealousy. Would you look for solace in him, Yeshua, were I no longer what you wanted? I would like to say no, but the bond between you is…I suppose it is of no concern, if that is your choice then so be it, I shall but wait and see what choices you make. Besides, even if that were to happen, I do not think I could possibly feel something such as jealousy; it is such an incredibly human flaw.

"We've confirmed a gate-jump by Albedo's craft. This is acceptable?" Kevin asked, his tone almost asking for the reply to be no.

Wilhelm hid his smirking, pretending not to notice. "Yes, that's fine. The door that leads to Abel's Ark… He is the only one who can open it."

"There's a possibility that he may link with U-DO again…" Kevin continued, not quite ready to give up.

"That won't happen. He doesn't have that much power. He's only a key. Of course, we must accept the possibility that he can affect space-time anomalies to some extent… But that's what all of you are for. Still… His will shines with such wondrous light. It's a shame to relegate him to such a minor role… Don't you think…?"

Yes, he will be perfect for that role, until that time comes, when they are once again reunited as he wishes. That is all the prompting that will be required, though sweetening it a little will make it that much easier and more interesting. Very well then, for now, let us continue with this play, and I shall wait until the time when I shall make use of that shining will of yours. And of course, it will be quite entertaining, since Kevin is so very against the idea….

I wonder, dearest Yeshua, if you will return to me again. The doubts have begun to manifest, but is it yet enough? Do you understand what it is I'm doing? I wonder if once your choice is made, that will be the last of your affection I receive. Always so difficult…you've always made my role so much harder. Still, I suppose if nothing else, you kept things interesting.

This play however is beyond even my control, things would proceed forwards even if I were to do nothing; my intervention is merely to make things as neat as possible. By taking as much control as I can, things are more guaranteed, even if it isn't obvious to you; I am following your will as much as I can. While I may act cruelly, I am protecting them from as much harm as I can. I assure you, this would all be so much worse otherwise.

Even if you are to hate me for it, I will continue as best I can. You may never realise the truth, but that is a sacrifice I must make, for your misunderstanding is acceptable. It would be far worse if I were to do nothing; I don't want you to experience that pain. Even if I must lose the one most precious to me in order to protect him, I will do anything I must for that cause.

I suppose that I can only hope in that which I cannot see, the future we are working to create. Once that point comes, even I do not know what is to occur, at least, not completely. I can but hope that the act I perform shall be enough to make you realise the truth, and that your feelings for me do not disperse through what is to come. Though even if they should, I shall continue to do the very best that I can for you. Stay strong Yeshua, everything will be okay in the end. My promises to you shall not be broken.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I really struggled with that one and I've been really busy too. Anyway, finally the end of XS1 is reached...hope it was worth the wait.

I won't be updating again until sometime next year, don't know when yet, but feel free to pester me for a date next year if you get bored of waiting.

Take care, and I'll see you next year!


	14. Chapter 14

That was close; I wasn't sure what was going to happen with all that. Luckily no one realises I used my power, well, certain individuals will know, but no one who doesn't already know. I'm glad everything turned out okay, and it's put everyone into high spirits again. That was difficult for them, but they seem to be coping well. They are far stronger than they realise.

I wonder if Wilhelm knew what was going to happen, if he expected me to use my power. I want to see him so badly; I really need to speak to him. Or perhaps what I really want is for him to comfort and reassure me. I have a bad habit of depending on him, even though we both know that I don't need to. I just seem to relinquish my strength when it comes to him, he's always so strong and stable, I like to depend on that.

I know given the circumstances that it's something I really shouldn't do. He and I aren't working for the same objective, so I shouldn't be relying on him so much. Still, he's always there for me no matter what and I love him, I don't like the idea of not being able to turn to him when I want to. It's always been this way, he's always been there for me; and as my lover as well, his opinion is very important to me.

I'm not sure that he would reassure me though, even if that was what he wanted to do. Wilhelm tried to let me go before, so I wouldn't be caught in the middle. He tried to help me avoid these problems, but I stayed with him. I don't regret that choice, I wasn't ready to act on my own, but I'm learning now and I do understand. So, was that a hint for me to step back? That I can't have my cake and eat it? But if that is the case, was that message from Wilhelm, or was it just something he decided to do on his own? I don't think Wilhelm would have told him to do something like that.

So, we've arrived on Second Miltia, I guess that means we carry on escorting MOMO. Shion and Allen have to report KOS-MOS to Vector's Second Division though, so I guess this means we split up, for the meantime at least. Our destinies are entwined, so any separation won't last too long, we have a path to follow together now.

Wilhelm...would it be okay for me to come to you? Assuming I have a chance to of course. I know what this is about, I think, but I need you to say it. I need to know how you feel, what it is you're expecting. More than anything though, right now, the only thing I want is your affection. Will you put up with this for just a little longer? I'm not ready to let you go, even if we both know I need to before I can really do anything. Please, just let me stay by your side a little longer.

No, that's wrong of me to ask. I know very well that you won't force me to do anything I don't want to. You won't turn me away, even if it hurts you to keep me. I know how much you love me, that's probably why I trust you so much; because I know causing me pain is the last thing you want. I'm sorry for being so difficult, I'll try harder with this, I know I can't have everything, no matter how much I may want it.

And so here we are on our way. As expected, Ziggy and MOMO have stayed with Jr. and me, while Shion, Allen and KOS-MOS are on their way to Vector. Shion seems to be having a hard time with the thought of having to leave KOS-MOS with Vector's Second Division. Her excuse is that KOS-MOS isn't necessarily safe, since all of this was unscheduled, but the truth is that she cares for her and she's afraid of losing her. I wonder if she'll ever admit that to herself without making other excuses; though is her attachment to KOS-MOS only because her former lover built her?

An attack?! Are they insane? Attacking Second Miltia in broad daylight is a very risky thing to do. Ormus must really want the Y-Data badly…poor MOMO, how long will she have to endure this for? They have absolutely no concern for the public, though I supposed the Miltian Conflict already told us that. How are we going to get out of this mess?

--

One thing I will say for these two is that they're persistent, to think they would have chased us this far…looks like we have no choice but to fight them now, we have nowhere left to run. We can only hope that help arrives soon, though they're currently running as A.M.W.S units, they were designed to be used as E.S.s, so taking them out will be difficult to say the least.

This doesn't look good, Issachar is an E.S; we're in trouble…Canaan! Okay, we're not in trouble, Asher is here and Canaan is a very good pilot. Of course, it's quite possible that the vessels will resonate with each other and stop any fighting from occurring. Yes, as expected they did and it was enough to make them leave for the meantime.

"Jeez, man. If you were gonna save us, you know you could have shown up a lot sooner." Jr. stated, acting aloof.

"I'm surprised to hear you whine so much. Further enemy pursuit appears unlikely for the time being. I'm heading back. I'll see you around, Rubedo." Canaan replied nonchalantly.

"I already told you! I'm Gaignun Jr. now! Get that through your thick head!"

"It's hard to shake my past image of you."

I'm glad to see Canaan again, he looks well and it seems he's still as sarcastic and difficult as ever. As expected, he didn't verbally acknowledge me, but he acknowledged me in his own way, one that isn't obvious to anyone else. I really have missed his company, I'm happy that nothing has changed.

Come to think of it, the two people I consider to be my closest friends are quite a lot alike, Jr., or Rubedo as Canaan continues to insist on calling him, can be just as bad as Canaan, if not worse, since he's about a million times more stubborn and hot-headed than Canaan is. Of course, I'd be worried if Canaan was hot-headed, considering he's emotionally suppressed.

It's a shame he has to go; we'll just have to catch up later. I suppose since he's working, now isn't really appropriate for idle chit-chat, and of course, certain things aren't meant to be public knowledge. At least I know everything is okay, I don't mind waiting a while longer before we can talk.

--

Still no peace it seems. I only had long enough to get changed before Jr. decided that we were going out to look around and to get something to eat. Well, at least the hard part is over and I'll get to visit Wilhelm sometime soon. I hope… Of course, I don't believe that for a minute, not with the way things have been going of late. It's sort of frustrating, but at the same time, I'm sort of glad.

I want to see him, I want the support he always gives me, but at the same time, I've no idea what it is I want to say. I suppose that what I really want is an escape. Even though he's part of the problem, he's the only one I have to turn to and he never pressures me or treats it that way. I just want one of those moments where he takes all my problems and worries away.

I know that the time I'm spending with him is the problem, which is because of the Testament, but even so, we've been together for so long and he's always supported me no matter what, it's hard to just let go. I don't want to lose anyone important to me and he isn't like the others, he knows and accepts everything, and he's always been there, regardless of what I say or do. He means so much to me…

Well this place looks quite quaint, though I'm not sure about the name of it. Still, it seems nice enough so hopefully the food will be edible, unlike what gets made on the Elsa. That's why I'm always pleased to escape from there, the rest of the time its fine, just not for mealtimes. Oh, Shion is here too. She seems to be pretty distracted; I wonder what's troubling her…

"Shion!" Yeshua stated.

Shion looked round surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

Explanations and conversation begins, as well as ordering something to eat. I can't really say that I'm hungry, nor that I want to be here, but some one has to keep Jr. out of trouble I suppose. So the food is here huh? Jr. seems to be glad of that fact, he's eating his like there was no tomorrow, or as if he hadn't eaten in months, I'm not really sure which.

"This rocks!" Jr. half-yelled suddenly.

"I get it. So this is where your curry comes from." Yeshua stated, trying to get some form of conversation started again to avoid having to eat.

Shion giggled before replying. "Figured it out, huh? By the way, how's MOMO? Is she done already?"

"They told us the main examination will start tomorrow. There don't seem to be any problems."

"Yeah. So, since we had some free time, we thought we'd visit the city." Jr. added, still stuffing his face.

Shion: I see.

"What about you? Did you turn over KOS-MOS already?" Yeshua asked, not really bothering to be subtle.

Shion sighed. "Uh, yeah… I had Allen take over the process. It might take some time, though, depending on what else crops up."

"Did something happen over there? You don't look very happy." Jr. asked, concerned but completely tactlessly.

Shion sighed again. "You know how it is. We've been together for a long time, so saying goodbye is…well, you know."

"Hmm. That tough, huh?"

Yeshua hid a smile before adding his own comment. "Well yeah. Think about it. What if you had to give up your precious Kahles scope? How would that feel?"

"Oh, that would be tough. My wallet and my heart would both grieve." Jr. replied melodramatically.

"Told you." Yeshua replied, allowing a slight smile.

"Please, do you really have to compare KOS-MOS to Jr.'s collection?" Shion asked, mock-haughtily.

More laughing, eating and talking, and while none of it is bad, I'm still not really in the mood for it, but I'll try for their sakes. Someone else is here…I wonder if that will change the mood any? That voice is…huh, Shion? Why did she get out of her seat so quickly? Let alone the attempt to hide behind the plant structures. It would seem Jr. doesn't quite understand that she's trying to hide; he can be a little dense at times I guess, not that I mean that nastily. Well, Jr. definitely messed up her attempt to hide; Jin is coming over to us now.

"Uh, hi. Long time no see." Shion stated unhappily, having been found.

I don't see why she's worried about seeing Jin. It makes no sense to me that siblings would want nothing to do with each other. Is their relationship really so strained because of what happened on Miltia? Shion is quite troubled over everything and she has a bad habit of trying to run away from her problems, but still…

Jin…well this should be interesting, after all, we can't reveal that we know each other, ignoring the fact that Shion doesn't want to see him. Having listened to him talk to her, I can sort of understand her hesitancy, he has a hard time talking to her, but I think a lot of that is because of her behaviour towards him.

I was hoping to see Wilhelm tonight, but I think I need to stay with Shion and Jin instead, there are some things I need to find out before things go any further, and for Canaan's sake too. I know that he finds having the data stuck in him most annoying. That is the only thing keeping him with Representative Helmer though, I wonder if Wilhelm will take him back once the data is removed? I hope not, otherwise I won't get to see him any more.

It's difficult not being able to let anyone know of my relationship with Wilhelm, but I suppose there isn't really anything I can do about it. The situation is the way it is for a good reason, we can't afford to let them know, especially if things change and they go against Vector.

Unfortunately, that is probably very likely to happen; it's only a matter of time before certain things get discovered and Wilhelm becomes the enemy. With all the digging Shion is bound to do, the link between the UMN, the Gnosis and Vector will be uncovered, and if Nephilim is right, then Grimore may act out, which will reveal many unpleasant truths. I suppose the only thing I can do is wait and see what the future brings; no doubt many things will change between now and then.

* * *

Well, here I am back at last. For now, I'll update every week, for as long as XSII remains. As for XSIII, I may or may not take another break away, we'll have to wait and see how things go. Anyway, apologies for such a long delay! Hope you enjoy and I look forward to the reviews, hint, hint, lol. Laters! 


	15. Chapter 15

As expected, Canaan prevented Joachim's Realian from being recaptured by Ormus. Well, perhaps it would be fairer to say that the resonance of the Vessels of Anima stopped the fight prematurely. Still, despite Canaan's less than advantageous position at that point in time, I would be surprised if Pellegri had the skill to defeat him. Piloting Asher is his primary function after all, and Realian reaction times far exceed that of humans.

Soon, Jin Uzuki shall return to the fray and in doing so, Canaan shall be released from his bane. And all relevant information they required to push them further into their roles shall be obtained. The existence of Ormus shall be revealed and 'Heinlein's' connection to it. Everything is going according to plan, as it always is. 

You're going to have to be patient now, aren't you Yeshua? You hadn't planned on meeting Jin Uzuki, so now you need to speak to him, rather than coming to me. Perhaps it's better if you don't come? Isn't it about time you understood this? You're terrible for your hesitancy, that is, unless someone needs your help.

Still, despite the slight inconvenience caused, you are no doubt pleased to see him again, as you will be to see Canaan. They all mean so very much to, don't they? Are they more important to you than I am? Or is that unfair to ask, given the circumstances? I don't suppose I have much right to ponder such things; after all, I am the one pushing you away.

Despite that, I can't help but worry. For everything that I do know, your feelings are beyond me. Will you hate me, Yeshua? For all the actions I must take, and must lead others to take. Will you understand by the end, that I mean no harm? That I've always been trying to help you, and them? I suppose that all I can do is hope that your affection for me shall last. We both have our roles to play, regardless.

Albedo shall act soon, once the maintenance begins, the Realian will be damaged, requiring an Encephalon dive, in which Albedo shall launch his trap and fragments of the Y-Data will be revealed. Once that is achieved, things will begin to move quickly. It's quite likely that Yeshua will not have the time to come to me before he is swayed against me by the events left to come, though perhaps that is dependant on his determination to do so.

There is so much yet to be done and so little time in which to accomplish it. Still, that is of no matter, these events shall come to pass as the Compass has shown. Really there is very little I need concern myself with. Once these events have come to pass, there shall be a break for most of them, though not for the Key. Still, this requires no guidance from me, and if that is to occur as such then that time shall be quite dull.

The populous may perhaps not be quite so agreeable with that statement however, with the problems to come with the Gnosis, courtesy of Grimore. If they understood what the Gnosis truly are, I wonder if that would change their perspective somewhat. Most likely not, humanity is rather deficient at accepting unwelcome truths.

Perhaps it is time to speak with Ormus' Chief Inquisitor; really, such blindly loyal puppets make things so very much easier. "Margulis."

"Yes your Eminence?" Margulis asked reverently.

"Albedo shall be acting shortly and as such, the seal over Old Miltia shall be broken. No doubt, the Patriarch will order the Immigrant Fleet to begin its invasion to secure the original Zohar."

"I understand your Eminence. What is your will?"

"Though the three of them failed initially, send them to act independently of the fleet. I do not expect them to stop 'them' from interfering; all I require is the hindrance of their progress. They can deal with Sergius and his foolish ambitions for us."

"Understood your Eminence, I shall see to it that the Patriarch's madness is allowed to come to a fitting end. However, with the Zohar and Proto Omega, do you really think they can stop him?"

"That is of no matter Margulis, the Testament shall deal with the problem, once they have played their role."

"Yes your Eminence. Then I shall do as you command."

"Very good Margulis, I shall send you my instructions, make sure they are followed without Sergius' knowledge."

"Of course your Eminence."

One less thing to do on my apparently ever-growing list, I seem to be ridiculously popular today. Not that I suppose I should complain about such things, it means I have less time to think about certain individuals. Though perhaps he may yet surprise me. In some ways, I truly hope he does, with the way things are going…

I really must stop thinking about this, it's pointless. I have far too much to take care of to worry about such selfish desires. What ever happened to me staying clinical about all of this? Enough distractions, I have far too much to do.

Sometimes it seems completely bizarre to be doing the normal tasks required as Vector's CEO. With everything else I do, it seems almost out of place, though I suppose some sense of normality can't be a bad thing. It is certainly far less interesting however, everything is mundane, and in the end it's pointless. For the meantime it is required in order that everything can move forward accordingly, so it must be completed regardless.

And yet still my mind wanders back. I suppose that is the problem with the mundane, one can perform it without thought. I have always been one to process multiple things at once, and this work is hardly enough to keep my mind occupied, though it will no doubt last me all day.

I know that I could delegate the work to others, but Kayla is no longer around and I would rather avoid putting so much trust in another. Canaan is perfect proof that Realians are not necessarily loyal to their maker, and humanity certainly don't hold the blind loyalty Kayla did, their hearts are too easily turned. They are incapable of holding the perfect loyalty Kayla did. As such, I would rather handle these matters myself, in the long run, it's far easier.

It was a shame Kayla's role had to end, but it was unavoidable. Realians can only exist for so long, just as humans can, and they were new technology at the time, which is always so much more difficult to preserve. Perhaps that was why Kayla was so loyal; Realians were not quite so 'human' back then, not that I believe that of course. After all, I know the truth of these matters better than anyone.

It is always possible that Kayla's mind would have changed over time, it was only because Kayla always stayed so close that such a 'bond' was formed. I would like to believe that trust and loyalty for me would not have been altered over time, I was genuinely fond of my most capable and trustworthy employee. Hm, it seems I have a visitor; he did surprise me after all it seems.

"Yeshua, I'm busy." Wilhelm stated softly, not needing to look at the other to know he was smiling.

"After all the effort I made to come and see you…" Yeshua retorted, still smiling.

Wilhelm finally looking round, knowing instantly he was not going to be allowed to continue working. Standing up, he walked to the window over-looking planet below and half-leant on it. "Since when are you so troublesome?"

"We need to talk, you know that."

"You have a decision to make; I can't help you with that."

"I need to know how you feel…"

"I love you, I always have and always will, however; I have no intention of stopping this, not even for you."

"They aren't happy with this anymore!"

"A few are rebelling against the Eternal Recurrence, most still will it's existence. Am I to deny them their existence for a handful of others?"

"We can't agree or even compromise, can we?"

"No, there is no middle ground here. I am sorry Yeshua, but if I stop this, everything ends, including us. I can't do that."

"I know what you're saying, but I…no, never mind. This conversation is pointless."

"Yeshua…"

"I love you too Wilhelm and I do understand how difficult I'm making things for you. Can I make it up to you a little?"

Well, this isn't quite what I had envisioned for today's events. Not that I can say I envisioned being sprawled on my office floor with a half-dressed Yeshua on top of me for any day… He's being unusually assertive, for him at least, though I'm still in control of what happens. He's never really taken full control over things, he always lingers enough for me to do as I please, not that I shall complain about that aspect.

I suppose I understand his hesitancy to some degree, after all, the last time he acted out of his own accord; things did not go particularly well. However, his hesitation to make decisions about anything, preferring instead to be led by the will of others is no good for him either. One must take responsibility for their own actions.

Why is it that I have to think about all this now? Why can I not just enjoy this? It seems that getting so deeply attached is something I am quite incapable of. That isn't to say that I don't care for any one or any thing, simply that I am never able to stop analysing things, I can never completely release my control over myself. Is it fear, or just the type of person I am? I don't believe that it's a deliberate act, be that conscious or unconscious, I think I'm just naturally detached to one degree or other.

It's seems that I'm too multi-faceted for my own good; I can work on too many levels at the same time, rather than having to focus on one thing like everyone else. While I admit it can be useful at times in the world of work, more often than not, it's simply frustrating. It takes far too much information and stimulus to occupy me completely and that is hard to come by.

One would think that this would be enough to gain my full attention, but it seems that despite our interactions and indeed my enjoyment, my mind still wants to analyse everything, even my own workings. Still, this is most likely the last time we meet as lovers, I would rather be able to focus completely on him; perhaps I just need to try harder, rather than letting my mind wander to my own doubts. Though I suppose that being said, allowing myself to get attached to him is pointless.

"Yeshua…I think it's probably about time we got dressed, unless you'd rather explain where it was you'd disappeared?"

"Probably not the best plan is it…pity though; I'm quite comfortable, you make a good pillow."

"So you tell me. Though I'm not quite sure how to take that…"

Yeshua grinned, allowing Wilhelm to stand up. "As a compliment of course, you should be glad I find you so comfortable. I'm hardly going to suggest you're well-padded if that's what the problem, I know all too well that you have a fantastic body."

Wilhelm smirked slightly as he finished dressing, once again returning to his desk when he had finished. Yeshua quickly walked over, jacket still in-hand, and leaned over to kiss the other's head. Wilhelm gently pushed him away, a half-smile on his face. "As I already said, I'm busy and you need to get back. Take care Yeshua."

"I know, I know. Love you."

"I love you too."

Always and forever, I wonder if you understand that yet. Good bye Yeshua, for I have no doubt that the next time we speak, you will have made your choice and I shall no longer be a source of affection for you. Things shall not be easy for you, but I have faith in your strength, even if you do not. Take care love, though as always, I shall make sure you stay safe, while ever pushing you forward.


	16. Chapter 16

I suppose that I should probably go and see Jin, considering that's the reason I decided to stay here. Maybe if I get my answers quickly enough, I can still go and speak with Wilhelm. I'm not sure what can be said any more, but perhaps that is what I need, to finally accept it's over, as hard as that may be.

"Are you all right?" Yeshua asked softly when he saw Jin sat outside.

"Sounds peaceful, doesn't it? On nights when I can't sleep, I find it easier to relax here." Jin replied.

"It's Shion, isn't it?"

"Well…yes. It's been two years since we've seen each other. I've always thought of her as a child, but she won't…" Jin sighs and then laughs before continuing. "I think she must have gotten that from our grandfather. So, what is it you want to ask me? You've got something on your mind."

"Um, Jin... About U-TIC, are you still…?"

"Ah, that. Fourteen years… It's like so long ago, but it feels like it was only yesterday. It seems that fate won't allow me to escape that curse. Or, perhaps I brought it upon myself. The human race began its existence as a simple flock of hunters and gatherers. Eventually, we learned to control fire, and from fire, we obtained the power of the blade. Our consciousness constantly changes form in its unending search for the future. When a man finds a guiding light, he runs to it, sometimes forgetting its true nature in the process. Perhaps we humans are like moths, aimlessly flitting around the inviting candlelight, unaware of the outcome that awaits us."

"Jin…"

All of this with Shion is really difficult for him. I don't know that I can do anything for him, all I can really do is listen to him and try and offer him some comfort or perhaps hope. With not really knowing what happened between them, and not really knowing either of them, it's difficult to do much of anything. I think all he needs is someone to talk to right now though.

Well, that seems to have helped him a little at least, though I'm not really much wiser than I was. I do think that he'll get involved with all this again though, which while it will be difficult, it's best for him and Shion, and also, Canaan needs Jin's help. Now, there's still some time left, I'm going to see Wilhelm, I can't leave things the way they are. I can't ignore this or run away.

--

Wilhelm was right, had I stayed any longer I would have been in trouble. Still, it didn't…I didn't want to leave it like this. Everything is falling apart between us. I know he was trying so hard for me, to give me what I need as he always does, but he seemed to be struggling a little this time. He doesn't want to let me in any more; it's hurting him too much. Of course, I normally wouldn't even have realised that was the case, it's only because I was looking for something. It's so stupid…I know that I've been pushing him away but I didn't want to, I never meant to, but at the same time I-I just don't know what to do.

I hate this, I hate doubting him, and myself. I know I'm making things difficult for both of us, and now I know how much I'm hurting him, putting him in such a difficult position. I wish that I'd been strong enough to leave when he gave me the chance, but it's just so hard. We've been together for such a long time and he's always so good to me. I really do love him so much, it's just that…

I shouldn't be thinking about this, I should be concentrating on what's going on, but right now my life falling apart ranks higher on my priority list than MOMO's scan; it's only a standard procedure after all. I need to decide what it is I intend to do about this. I have to choose either him or them; I can't keep hiding away from this. They may not know yet, but I do, it isn't right for me to be with him if I intend to help them.

I just don't know what to do…no, that isn't true, I know all too well what I need to do, I just don't want to. I don't want to hurt him any more, after everything he's done for me, but more than that, I don't want to lose the one person I've always had to rely on. I know that's selfish of me, but he's always helped me and solved my problems, even though he wanted me to do it myself. He always helps me when I ask, no matter what, and I'm afraid to lose that.

It hurts to do this, but I don't want everyone trapped like this. They're fighting to make their own path, and I want to believe in that world. This isn't good for him either, forever controlling everything. Eventually he'll lose himself, I know how strong he is, but even he can't keep doing this for the rest of eternity. Something has to change; we have to take a chance. I don't know what to do yet, but I will stop this from happening again and I'm sure she will too.

--

"I wonder if everyone is here already, I better meet up with them." 

And get my head in order on the way. I'm meant to be the kind, wise one everyone can turn to. Since when do I put myself before others? And it's no good feeling sorry for myself when this is all my own doing. I need to stop being so stupid and start being me again.

"Did I interrupt something?" Yeshua asked as Juli left the room he had just entered looking unhappy.

Jr. shrugged. "Nah, nothing like that. Tell me, how's Shion? She all right?"

"I don't think there's anything to worry about. But that family does have issues."

"A complicated relationship, huh? Well, I certainly know what that's like."

You're not the only one; most of our little group seems to, myself obviously being no exception to that rule. Not that you need to know about that, some things are better left unsaid, and my rather long relationship with Wilhelm is definitely one of those things. As well as most information pertaining to our existence for that matter…

I don't really want to carry on thinking about this, or him. I need to stop worrying about it; all I'm doing is making myself depressed, which isn't any good to anyone, least of all me. I need a distraction from this for a while, or I'm not going to be any good to anyone.

"It looks like there's still time before the analysis starts. I wonder what the others are doing." Yeshua said, half thinking out-loud.

"MOMO is already in the analysis room getting ready; Ziggy is…I think he was going to get maintenance on his body before the analysis starts." Jr. replied.

I can't believe Jr. is going to make us both stand here listening to other people's conversations. He's so nosey at times it's unbelievable. Still, I must admit its interesting hearing Jan's ideas and analogies. He's becoming very fond and protective of MOMO. I'm glad, after so long, he's finally regaining a reason to live.

I know what happened to Sharon and Joaquin hit him very hard, to have finally found and accepted love to lose it again so quickly. He no doubt blamed himself completely for it, even though Voyager could well have gone after them even if Jan had nothing to do with them. I truly hope before this all ends he can find peace and move on from that.

Have we really wasted so much time? In that case we'd better get going; after all, we don't want MOMO thinking that we've forgotten her. This is the first time she's had to undergo this sort of maintenance, being a self-adjusting model, I wonder if she's frightened. She's with friends and Ziggy will no doubt comfort, but the clinical approach to these things may cause her some distress.

While no one else seems to have given it any thought, presumably because they're too engrossed in trying to obtain the Y-Data, but I'm concerned about MOMO's time with Albedo. Is it really so inconceivable that something went wrong, or that she was damaged or something? Well, this is maintenance, so maybe I'm being a little foolish…

I don't know, ultimately I'm an optimist, so I don't see why I'm thinking so negatively. If there was something wrong she would have picked it up already, or they will. So why do I have such a bad feeling about this? Maybe I'm just upset from earlier, which is making me a little paranoid. I don't know what the future holds and its useless pretending otherwise. Whatever may happen, as long as we all stick together we can overcome it.

As Expected, Ziggy went in to speak to MOMO, she seems happier to have him there. The two of them have bonded well together. I'm glad for them, maybe given some time she'll warm up to MOMO too, if she follows Ziggy's advice.

Artificial emotion…I thought they might say something like that, but it isn't a very nice thing to say, even if it is clinically correct, in their opinion at least. I'm not sure that it is entirely accurate though, Wilhelm or Joachim Mizrahi would probably be the only ones to reasonably answer that question.

Poor MOMO, that was upsetting for her, and for Ziggy too it seems. Stating that her feelings are an optional feature wasn't something either of them wanted to hear. Calling them artificial is hard enough to hear, but saying that they're optional for the benefit of the humans around her is cold. Do mass-produced Realians really believe that to be the case?

--

"I see. So her personality layer is deactivated." Jr. stated melancholically.

"Yeah, it's kinda painful, like we're doing something terrible to her. It reminds me of when we were on Old Miltia, kept on constant meds. I felt totally empty inside then. I really hated it." Mary replied.

"Yeah…" 

"We humans might be shameless at times, but that's still how we feel. I think if someone told me that my heart was just a fake, I'd really be hurt."

Poor Jr., he really doesn't seem to be too happy with all this. I wonder what exactly it is that he's afraid of. Could it remind him of his time in the Yuriev Institute? I'm not aware of that having been a traumatic experience though, at least, not at the time. Perhaps it reminds him of Sakura, or he's just concerned for her wellbeing. I don't suppose it's really any of my business. 

So far so good, it's been a little more difficult than they had hoped, but there haven't been any major problems. Just a little longer and MOMO should be awake and back to normal. What?! Maybe I spoke too soon, what's going on? Albedo, this has to be his doing…

MOMO…Wilhelm, is this all part of your grand plan? Why hurt MOMO, and everyone else for that matter? But why would Albedo listen to Wilhelm? That part doesn't make any sense, though Wilhelm is rather good at getting his way, without people even realising that they're being played… 

Why is Albedo so cruel? I know that things went badly in Miltia, but why go so far with this? What has MOMO done to deserve this? I hope they can help her…please MOMO, be strong. Her father really must mean a lot to her, for her to risk her very existence to protect that data… Wilhelm, you won't take her from us, will you? I don't want to believe that you'd take any of them from me…I guess that all I can do is hope for the best right now.


	17. Chapter 17

Albedo continues to play his part well. A pity for them that they weren't smart enough to consider that he had a back up plan ready. Despite his intelligence for some matters, which mainly seem to involve sadomasochistic tendencies, he doesn't seem to be as knowledgeable in other matters, which should be simple enough. Perhaps it isn't so much a lack of, but rather denial, quite probably deliberately so.

They underestimate him far too much. They will rush in head first to save her without giving as much as a thought to the consequences. To believe that was all there was to Albedo's plan is naïve, a naivety they shall realise and regret far too late. Still, this is all required for things to take their course, were they not so blind further action would be required, so their ignorance is quite useful.

And so the game begins, Shion shall once again ignore protocol and follow her own will. While the excuse may be that she's concerned for her 'friend', the truth is that she requires an escape from thinking about KOS-MOS. Though KOS-MOS' primary value, at this point in time at least, is merely her tie to Kevin. She truly is a selfish creature and a foolish one as well.

Allen Ridgeley is another example of a fool, but he is more the selfless type, he lives solely for one who does not even really see him. Though given time, when he finally shows his strength, she may see him the way he wants her to. In some ways he and Kevin are similar, while in others they are complete opposites. He has yet to realise the strength he possesses, won't it be surprising for them all when he finally reveals it.

"Albedo has acted, Shion is heading to the U.M.N Headquarters to assist, and they will be entering the Realian's encephalon shortly." Kevin stated upon appearing in the room.

Wilhelm ignored the slight urge to say something sarcastic, instead sticking to his normal demeanour. "And from that more of the Y-Data fragments will be revealed. Everything is coming together nicely."

Do you really presume to know so much more than I do about the events unfolding Kevin Winnicot? Perhaps you are even more foolish than I originally thought. Arrogance has long been your downfall, though even up to the very end you will stand defiant in your foolish belief that you have some control and power.

"There is no risk to them from Albedo?"

"To her, you mean. No, Albedo's only interest at this point is in obtaining the Y-Data and opening the door. He will play with them a little, but they're in no real danger."

"Preparations are underway, it will be ready for them, but without KOS-MOS…"

"There is still plenty of time before that becomes a concern, but have no doubts that KOS-MOS will return to her side and E.S Dinah will activate."

"My apologies Master Wilhelm, of course you're right. If you'll excuse me."

My patience with him seems to be dropping, not that he is any the wiser to that fact. It is a shame his role in these proceedings is necessary, he is hardly the ideal subordinate. Selfish, brash, arrogant and completely blind to any truths he wishes not to see. His only interest is that girl and her beliefs and feelings, given the need he would no doubt start preaching her beliefs, rather than those he preaches now as a Testament. His is a truly pathetic existence.

"He still moping around and bothering people?" Virgil asked sounding irritated.

"What is it this time?" Wilhelm asked, allowing a vague hint of amusement.

"Nothing new, just him being him; barking orders, moping around and generally having a woe-is-me thing going, it's so annoying. Spending too much time around him is bad for me."

"While I'll deny it if you say anything, I know how you feel. He does seem to be getting worse as time passes."

"But you need him, so we all have to play nicely together."

"I'm afraid so Virgil. That was in the agreement you made to become a Testament. Kevin's role in this is important; he has plenty of use left in him."

"Yeah, I get that. Just annoys me that he acts like he's running the show when you're the one controlling everything. You allow our existence and power, not him."

"Leave him to his delusions of grandeur, it really makes no difference providing he continues to act as required."

"You're not worried about him betraying you?"

"As you said, it's my power, not his. Please could you leave me be now? I have other matters in which to attend."

"Sir."

--

Albedo is not the only one acting; the political front is also moving. The current Patriarch is trying to influence the Federation to return the emulators under the pretence that the Second Miltian Government cannot be trusted. No doubt Vector's trustworthiness shall have to be put under question for that to be considered as well. I do wonder what he would think if he realised that I am actually the founder of Ormus; no doubt that would be an interesting conversation.

It seems almost ridiculous that they can't see that there are members of Ormus within the Federation Parliament. Or perhaps they choose to ignore the possibility, not wanting to suspect their own members of working for different agendas. Then again, most politicians care nothing for those around them unless they are perceived as a threat; it could well be a case that until it affects them, they couldn't care less. It makes little difference; their input in these matters shall not last for much longer. I suppose that it is time to pay Margulis another visit, if they are to keep the Federation away from Old Miltia.

"Your Eminence. What is your will?" Margulis asked reverently.

"You need to prepare Margulis. The door to that place shall be opened soon."

"Albedo has acted already?"

"Yes. Prepare the fleet; we must be ready to act, lest the Federation gain the upper hand."

"Of course Your Eminence, we shall not allow the Federation Dogs entry to Old Miltia. The Zohar will be reclaimed by Ormus."

"Good, then I shall leave it in your hands for now. Do not fail Margulis, the Inquisitors role is important, remember my words, slow them down, but do not stop them."

"As you wish Your Eminence."

Another job done, Margulis at least is easy enough to control, and easy to read, it's always obvious how he will react and in turn, act. He won't be most pleased about leaving them to run rampant, but with my promise of Testament acting, he shall not push too hard. Pellegri may not hold back when fighting them, but that is of little concern, the odds are against her. No matter how hard she may try, she shall not defeat them.

--

So, Representative Helmer has finally approached Jin Uzuki, that's wonderful. Then they are one step closer to obtaining the data stored within Canaan. Soon they shall learn the links between those organisations and that shall push them yet further into this game. Despite any reservations he may have, Jin Uzuki is the type of person who cannot ignore duty, he will assist Representative Helmer, and in turn, Canaan and the others.

Representative Helmer is taking quite the risk, or at least, so they believe. He's expecting a lot from the data within Canaan, despite having little idea of the contents. They both view this as important and necessary, despite the illegal acquisition of the information. Does he truly believe that simply knowing something will solve everything? How very naïve of him. A call, from the same place Canaan called from before I believe. What could he possibly be calling for? No, really that isn't a difficult question. Oh well, on with the charade.

"I must say I'm surprised to hear from you."

"Sorry to bother you." Canaan stated.

"As I said before, it isn't a problem. What is it I can do for you Canaan?"

"We may be able to remove the data soon…"

"I see, and why is it that you're telling me this?"

"When it is, my mandatory stay here is over."

"Are you trying to ask me not to recall you Canaan?"

"I…yes, I'd like to remain here."

"I thought you would. That's fine; I had no intention of recalling you without finding out what you wanted. Besides, I don't suppose you'd have much use here, being a specialised combat Realian."

"Thank you."

"Take care Canaan, and the best of luck to you. Good day."

I had no intention of recalling you at all, though for you to request to stay without anything having been said is surprising. I hadn't expected your ties to them to have grown quite so strong. As your loyalty to them is very important, certainly this development is most useful. You are proving to be quite perfect in playing your role.

--

And now the preparation begins to enter into that world. From that the door shall open and Old Miltia shall once again see life, for a few fleeting moments. The current Patriarch's actions shall prove to end Miltia's existence soon enough. In doing so, combined with Albedo's interaction with U-DO, then 'that' shall finally appear.

Before all that is to occur however, the bid to 'save' Joachim's precious Realian must begin. Thankfully Shion's selfish and anti-authoritarian attitude shall come in useful. After all, if Third Division were to handle this, as protocol dictates, Albedo's plan would fail.

Everything is carefully balanced; of course, Albedo has been pre-informed that Rubedo and his friends would most likely take care of this matter personally. He is aware of Shion and her position with Vector, so knowing their capabilities and most likely reaction allowed Albedo to plan ahead, while they are left quite clueless as to the real goal in this matter.

Allen shall provide some use to them by having the intelligence to integrate KOS-MOS' data into the encephalon dive with the others. He shall also no doubt remember Yeshua's words from their previous dive, bringing forth some interesting facts from Rubedo no doubt. Interesting for them at least, that past is not a secret to everyone.

The existence of the entity known as U-DO shall also no doubt feature in their conversation. The Unus-Mundus Drive Operation system; it was quite the bluff, giving it such a name and claiming it to be an artificial consciousness within the U.M.N. all the time knowing it was a lie. I suppose that it is of little concern however, all that remains now is to wait for them to walk straight into Albedo's trap, so this play may continue its course.

* * *

Just out of interest, is anyone other than Shaami actually reading this? Or perhaps I should say, does anyone but Shaami actually care if this fic continues?

Anyway, hope the chap is enjoyed. Laters!


	18. Chapter 18

Jr. seems to be learning to trust them more, to have said so much about that. I don't suppose that he really has much of a choice, and they are already aware of most of it. With what ever may be revealed during the dive, trying to keep it a secret is pointless. It's far better to prepare everyone for what may be to come.

I'm quite interested in seeing his time at the Yuriev Institute, and whether he was any different before what happened on Miltia. Hearing about something and experiencing it are very different things, it would help me to understand and support him better; we are best friends after all. Right, it's time to dive into MOMO's subconscious domain…

I'm glad that KOS-MOS is coming along with us, there's no telling what we may encounter in here, and I really want to take a back seat on using my powers for the time being. I don't want them to rely on me, but on themselves and their own abilities.

MOMO…even though you're damaged as badly as you are, you're still trying so hard to help us, aren't you? Poor Jr. this can't be easy for him, for Ziggy too, but Jr. has that past to contend with face to face too. He tries not to talk about her, but Sakura is still very important to him, even now, so many years later.

Delving once again into his past, memories that are painful due to the losses suffered. Not only will Sakura no doubt play a role here, but Albedo no doubt will as well. What happened with Albedo and the other U.R.T.V.'s is something he doesn't seem able to accept or deal with.

From the sound of what they're saying this is the first time they met Sakura. It can't have been easy for her to be isolated from the world like that; I can't imagine what it would be like to be unable to communicate. Their coming here must have seemed like a miracle to her.

While in some ways very much the same, they're also very much different. It's nice to see the two of them actually getting along. It may be a little hard for some people to imagine all that arguing is getting along, but that's just the way they are. There is such a strong bond between the two; it's hard to believe that it could have broken. I'm sure they must both still care for each other, despite everything that's happened.

Strange, they seem to be leading us, I don't quite understand how that could or would be the case; though I suppose there is a lot I don't really know about the U.R.T.V.'s, especially the variants, or the link between MOMO and Sakura's consciousness'. Right, now where are we? This place must be the Yuriev Institute; it seems Juli Mizrahi is here as well, I suppose her presence is to be expected, given the circumstances.

Rubedo exited the dive pod and jumped up before talking excitedly. "That girl… That girl gave me a message. She said, 'Please tell my mother… Please tell my mother that I love her.' What else… She said, 'I got a seashell treasure box for my birthday last year. If you tell my mother that she'll understand.'"

Juli walked to Rubedo before talking. "You were able to talk to Sakura? So, what's your name?"

"Rubedo. Uh…I mean…U.R.T.V. unit number 666."

"Rubedo. Please keep telling me the things she says, all right?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

I see, so this is the bond between the two of them. He was her link to Sakura, so what I walked in on earlier was something about MOMO and Sakura. They have some semblance of closeness between them, so she's more likely to listen to him. He was no doubt trying to help MOMO out, is that something to do with Sakura's will?

We're going to play follow the leader then? Or in this case, follow the phantom trio. Other than showing events that occurred in Jr.'s past, what is it that they're trying to show us? There must be some point to this, but what is it? Did something happen back then that's important to MOMO's recovery now? I don't see how that could be the case, but there doesn't seem to be any other logical answer. Another flashback…

Rubedo saw Sakura playing a piano. "Sakura… She really can't talk in this world."

Juli looked towards him. "That's right. The neural pathways that recognize the outside world and allow her to express herself have been completely severed. Her electric potential pulse control was determined to be instable, but neither medicine nor nanomachine-based Glilial supplements had any effect."

"It's weird that restoring her membrane electrical potential didn't do anything."

"Yes… But now your waveform, the particular wavelength you possess, is making up for her deficiency."

That must have made him happy, to have been given such a strong sense of purpose and value. This is probably the closest he ever came to having a mother-figure. To feel so special, wanted and loved, it must have been an important development for him. Something aside from the life he had always known.

I hadn't realised the bond between Jr. and Sakura was as strong as it clearly is. She obviously meant a lot to him. It must have really hurt that in the end they couldn't save her. Sakura was a very kind and loving girl, and once Jr. came along she didn't have to live a life of loneliness and solitude. They both made life for the other so much better.

Unsurprisingly, he wasn't happy with his life, being considered as a weapon, rather than a person, a son. For the standard U.R.T.V.'s it probably wasn't an issue, having a collective consciousness, but for the variants, they must have struggled being treated like that. They're no different from everyone else; certainly they're not the first test-tube babies, so to speak.

Sakura changed the melancholic conversation that had been occurring. "Hey, Rubedo. I have a favour to ask of you. My little sister is gonna be born soon. She's kind of different from a normal sister. I mean, my mom won't be giving birth to her, but… My mother and sister… I want you to look after them for me, okay?"

Rubedo instantly brightens up. "Okay! If she's your sister, I'll look after her like she was my own!"

"You promise?"

"Of course! Leave it to me—"

Interesting, I hadn't expected that, though I'm not nearly as surprised as Rubedo was. I could tell that she liked him, but I hadn't expected her to kiss him. Granted it was only on the cheek, but I'm surprised that she acted. Perhaps she's a little less reserved than I took her to be.

Now back to the Yuriev Institute again, and Albedo seems to be quite jealous of Sakura. I suppose up to that point, Albedo had always had attention as and when he wanted it. He seems to be quite clingy when it comes to his twin.

I'm beginning to wonder if these flashbacks are ever going to end…I know I said I wanted to learn more, but equally I want to get this finished so that MOMO is okay again. So there was hostility between Albedo and the other U.R.T.V.'s back then? So despite his, meek, personality at the time, he still had the same negativity he does now. Equally the standard U.R.T.V.'s seemed to dislike the variants. It can't have been easy, trying to keep everything together. U-DO…is that meant to be in here? I thought this place was Sakura's subconscious domain? Unless…that would explain a lot actually. So it's true, Gaignun really is immune to U-DO's waves. But if Yuriev had the ability to do that, why not protect all the U.R.T.V.'s? What was he thinking when he created them?

Albedo attacks a U.R.T.V. angrily. "I told you to leave Rubedo alone! Variants aren't monsters! You guys are just weak!"

Albedo clearly loves his brother very much. While all the U.R.T.V.'s are technically siblings, I suppose with them having been co-joined twins, the bond is that much stronger. Albedo is not as strong as Jr. though, he's far more dependent. Jr. has to be the strong one, being the leader, they all have to depend on him, whether they like it or not.

I see, so he didn't realise his amazing regeneration skills were unique, and not something that everyone can do. I wonder if the abilities of the variants were deliberate or occurred at random. It doesn't make much sense the way it's been done, but equally it's hard to believe that it happened by mistake.

Albedo started crying during the flashback conversation. "You're both gonna die and leave me behind?"

And this is where the problem began. It was at this point he realised that not everything was how he had presumed. The one he had always clung to and depended on would one day die and he would be left alone. This is where his instability really started to appear, then when the link was broken on Old Miltia and Albedo encountered U-DO directly. From there, things were always going to turn out badly. What is that? There isn't any way that shadow is connected to Rubedo, is there? No, this must be Albedo's doing, did he lead us here? For what purpose though, it can't just be to hurt Jr. can it? But what is the reason if it isn't that? Why would he go out of his way to bring us here?

Yes, it goes without saying Albedo foresaw this and prepared an ambush for us, the question we need to be asking is what is he trying to achieve? Does this concern Jr. or MOMO? If it's the latter, we need to be more careful with our actions. If he were to get hold of that information then he could…

Jr.! Why must you always act so impulsively…? Now what are we supposed to do? If we act against Albedo, we'll just end up hurting Jr., but if we do nothing, there's no telling what might happen to him. We still have MOMO to think about as well.

Jr. please, just calm down, haven't you learnt from the last time? Getting angry doesn't help, and if you were to lose control… Why does Albedo feel the need to do this to his brother? I really don't believe that he hates him, so then what is the motivation to make Jr. so angry with him?

"Stop… Stop!" MOMO yells before an orange blazing light surrounds her.

"You fell for it, ma péche!" Albedo stated as a beam came down around MOMO. "You're so easy to manipulate, my mechanical angel. Mizrahi and his crazy whims… Anyone can see what it would've been smarter not to give you human emotions."

So he was after MOMO all along, and now the Y-Data is in his hands and quite possibly the U-TIC organisation will have gained it as well. Could it really have been so difficult for us to see such a thing occurring? Well, I had a relatively good idea that it was the case, but then I know more about this then they do, so I can't afford to tell them everything.

Wilhelm…why must you hurt them? I understand that you're afraid of risking everything on their strength, but why must you act this way. We could help them without hindering or hurting them, can't you see that? Do I really know you at all…?

* * *

Not just Shaami reading it then, thanks for letting me know. And no worries, I won't stop writing the fic, not after all this hard work, lol. Anyway, hope everyone continues to enjoy! Laters. 


	19. Chapter 19

Quite the macabre display from Albedo, though certainly efficient in getting the reaction he wanted. Certainly he plays his role well and gets things done, though rather, uniquely. Though despite his act, for those who actually look closely, it's quite clear how much he still loves his twin.

The Y-Data has now been obtained, or rather, part of it. They shall never see or know the true extent of that data, were they to, it could cause problems that I would rather avoid. Of course, they shall know some is missing, but they shall never know what or how much, nor that I know all of it and always have. How would Winnicot react to that little fact I wonder?

Joachim Mizrahi's Realian has regained her functions, which should please Yeshua and the rest of his group. Up to the point of Albedo's actions, the missing Y-Data and the fact she was hurt to begin with of course. How will you react to this I wonder?

It can't be easy for you to sit back and pretend to be so very clueless, when really, you have so many of the answers they want. To guide but not to lead is your way of doing things, so you clearly must not view saying nothing and lying as the same thing.

All the same, no doubt there must be some feeling of guilt; you are always driven to help others after all. To deny them such things must be difficult to do, but I'm pleased that you are making the required definitions between assisting and providing too much information.

Albedo has finally opened the door to that place, that's wonderful. Now we simply have to wait for the players to enter that stage and this may continue to fulfil the requirements set forth. I suppose I should once again urge Margulis forward, to ensure the Inquisitors stick to their roles.

"Your Eminence, the fleet is ready to move, the Federation Dogs won't know what hit them." Margulis stated confidently.

"Good, be sure that they do not pass Margulis." Wilhelm replied.

"Of course. Your Eminence, what of the Patriarch?"

"For now we shall leave him to continue, if we reveal things too soon…"

"Yes, we don't want him to have any way of escape from his martyrdom. You're sure Helmer's dogs will get through?"

"You want to see Jin Uzuki? I'm quite sure Helmer has requested his assistance and it would be far easier for them to slip through." 

"Then we'll be sure to prepare a welcome for them." 

"That's fine; then I shall leave things in your hands."

Do have your fun playing him for a fool Margulis, and do not expect to defeat Jin Uzuki, I'm afraid that fate shall not be that kind to you. Once the door is opened and the invasion into Miltian space begins, Helmer will have to act through the Kukai Foundation, Nephilim will most likely spur Shion into action as well, or perhaps Febronia herself. Either way, they will all make their way towards that place and given a little push, KOS-MOS shall join them as well and Mary's power shall awaken once again.

Let us contact Representative Helmer and tell him the 'good news'. "Good day Representative Helmer."

"I hate to sound blunt, but what is it I can do for you?" Helmer replied.

"I understand this is a difficult time for you. I'm here to offer my assistance, in the form of another E.S Unit. It is to my understanding they will be going to Old Miltia, is that correct?" 

"You seem to know a lot. No such information has been released."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Am I to assume you require the new unit?"

"That would certainly come in use; things are going to be difficult enough for them…"

"Then it shall be made available to you. They are welcome to collect it whenever they are ready."

"Thank you for your help in these matters, it's greatly appreciated."

Ignoring the fact that you're quite concerned about why I'm offering this, you mean. You can't help but wonder what I want in return. Such little faith you have in me, I have never asked anything of you yet, have I? It matters little, you will continue to accept my assistance regardless of any hesitation you may have; you have no choice.

While it is true that the Immigrant Fleet knew this incident would occur, the Federation has once again proved its incapability. The Immigrant Fleet easily broke through the Federation's blockade; the Federation Government's response was slow and disorganized, assuring their attempt in securing the region and stopping the Immigrant Fleet's advance failed miserably.

The time has come for Margulis to visit Sergius, how well shall the Chief Inquisitor perform in his role? More over, how foolish shall Sergius prove himself to be? He truly believes that he is in control, that he is omnipotent. Even up until that point the fool shall still believe that his power can overcome all. He has faith in him as a comrade? Hardly, does he really believe such words shall inspire loyalty in Margulis? No doubt Margulis shall enjoy revealing the truth even more now.

Shion and Allen have returned to the Dämmerung, and soon enough the Elsa shall come to claim E.S Zebulun. Jin Uzuki has also joined with the Kukai Foundation and the Elsa crew to retrieve the data hidden within Canaan. Though they have much yet to do before that time comes, the descent to Old Miltia shall not be as easy as they believe.

They must get through the Ormus Stronghold, which shall certainly prove to be a challenge for them. Once the time has passed for that, the Ormus forces shall be in place to greet them upon their eventual arrival. This should prove to be a sufficient challenge for them, though were they to simply rely on E.S Asher, it would be quite impossible for them.

It would seem that the Elsa has arrived to collect E.S Zebulun. Along with the collection of Joachim's Realian, who would make a capable pilot, it would seem that they are ready for their initial attempt to reach Old Miltia. Though Shion has still to act, she shall prove to add yet more strength to their ranks, with the help of KOS-MOS and Kevin's other design, of course, the girl has no idea Dinah is also an E.S unit.

"Sir, the Enhanced Memory Model Realian is requesting a moment of your time." The female voice stated through the communication system.

"Canaan? Yes, that's fine, I'll see him. Thank you." Wilhelm replied.

Canaan looks uncomfortable walking in. "Sorry."

"It isn't a problem, though I must say I'm surprised. Is there something wrong?" 

"No, not really, I just…"

"I see. That's fine; I'm pleased that you would think to stop by." 

"It will take a little while for them to sort the E.S out, would you mind making sure that I'm functioning correctly?"

"Of course not, please, take a seat."

How thoroughly unexpected that event was, though it shall undoubtedly make that particular fact more difficult for him to take. No doubt it shall leave him with a feeling of betrayal. I had not expected him to hold any attachment to me. Still, there is little I can do about that, and his attachment is nothing particularly strong; it is only down to his duty as a Realian, as he sees it.

Nephilim and Febronia have acted and as such, so is Shion. It won't be long to wait now until she leaves in Dinah. As such, I had better give Voyager his orders. "Voyager, come here."

Voyager appeared in the room and bowed reverently. "Yes Master Wilhelm?"

"Shion shall be leaving shortly, you are to prompt KOS-MOS to join them, but do not damage Dinah."

"I understand." Voyager stated before disappearing from the room.

Wonderful, now all that remains for this part of the play is for all the main actors to regroup and continue together. Everything is running smoothly, as expected. Then my next role in this is to deal with Kevin again. That boy has far too many insecurities; but more then that, he is far too arrogant, much like the soon to be late Serguis. There goes Shion and Allen, on their way to Miltia, or so they believe. That means it is time for Kevin to appear and tell me more information I already know.

"We've detected Albedo's ascension."

Wilhelm acknowledged Kevin's arrival before answering. "I see. He did well. The lock has been opened and the obstacle removed. The rest is up to her."

"Will matters proceed smoothly?"

"She is suited for the task. There will be no problems. People always try to live a life of choices between 'good' and 'evil.' They make pessimism their foundation, and praise misfortune and sorrow. And then they try to seek a pure heart. Yet this is nothing more than their individual view, born out of comparison with others. Is she who thinks of others 'right'? Is he who opened the door 'wrong'? Only those who stand in a place beyond that point can comprehend the true essence and gain knowledge of absolute truth."

Wilhelm paused, gauging the other's reaction before continuing. "Her awakening—KOS-MOS' awakening—will lead us to that summit. Don't you agree?"

Kevin didn't reply again, as Wilhelm had expected. "In any case, the intermission is over and the players stand upon the stage. All that remains is to wait for the knight to appear. And for that, it is necessary that someone play the role of the villain."

"Will he suffice for that role?" Kevin asked finally, trying and failing to hide his concern.

"Do you object? The greater the suffering, the more exciting the drama." Wilhelm replied, deliberately allowing a note of sadism into his voice.

He really should learn to hide his feelings better, were I not counting on such reactions I would have more than likely replaced him by now. But I already know that I can't trust him, I'm counting on that fact, and so pushing him a little now and then is useful to that end.

Voyager has completed his task and Shion has rejoined the crew of the Elsa. Then let us continue to watch as they push yet further into a truth they know nothing of. How will you take the information you learn? Won't it interest you to discover the ties between the Immigrant Fleet, U-TIC and Hyams, as well as learning the existence of Ormus? That is the true face behind the façades you have become so used to. Do not disappoint me; I look most forward to seeing how well you achieve the task set out before you.


	20. Chapter 20

MOMO is okay now, though I think she probably feels a little guilty again, or perhaps she feels like she failed. I hope that we can make her feel better; I don't like to see any of them upset. It seems Shion and KOS-MOS will be rejoining us, I had thought that they might. I'm glad; I like to have her around, even if she is sleeping.

Despite everything, I'm glad in some ways that things have happened the way they have, it means Canaan finally gets to be free of the trapped data, and of course that I get to spend some time with him, even if it is only working.

Oh, of course, when they meant the Testament member before, he was on foot, they probably don't realise they have E.S Units of their own. What was Wilhelm trying to achieve with that though? If he wanted them dead, or stopped then that shouldn't have been hard for them. Was it just to bring KOS-MOS? I suppose he needs her to be active for her to wake up…

It makes sense that going the same way as everyone else would be a bad idea, but will it really be that easy? They knew this was going to happen, it's hard to believe that they aren't going to be prepared for us trying to go through there. Still, I suppose we don't really have much of a choice, we have to get there as quickly as we can.

That is definitely going to block our way, but what can we do about it? There are only two options, avoid them or go through them. They won't want to go back, and trying to fly past them will be more of a risk then they're willing to take, which leaves only one option…

"The only thing left for us to do is to make them move. Little Master, can we take them out from the inside?" Matthews asked.

Jr. un-holsters a gun. "Yeah…yeah, if we can get inside, that is."

"Tony, maintain present course and increase to maximum speed. Hammer, disengage all weapon safety locks. Don't worry about aiming. Just let loose with everything we've got! We're gonna dive smack dab into that thing's belly. It's time you guys showed me what you're made of."

That being the remaining option, which was unsurprisingly the one chosen, I am surprised that the Captain was the one to suggest it though. Normally Jr. is the one to come up with this sort of thing and the Captain objects to it. I guess he must understand just how important this mission is to be risking the Elsa without protest.

All this fire power…they're serious about stopping us. There's no way that we can avoid it all, like it or not, it's just a matter of time before we take a hit. Tony is a good pilot, but he is only human and the ship is too big to avoid so many attacks from all angles.

And there is the hit, a pretty serious one too, I'm not sure how that will affect the Elsa's ability to fly and manoeuvre. Shion is pretty lucky that KOS-MOS was there, that would have been a nasty fall otherwise. Everyone seems to be unharmed though; I think we did quite well, considering the odds.

"Okay, then! That was a little rough, but we made it. There's no time to waste! Let's hurry up, get inside there, and take it out! That's a pretty big fortress, so we'll take the E.S.'s!" Jr. stated enthusiastically.

So this is the Ormus Stronghold…it's huge, some of the areas make the E.S. Units look tiny, why would they possibly need somewhere so big? It seems sad that they put so much hard work into this, when it's all for nothing. How will they feel to find out everything has been a lie?

"My name is Richard!" Was yelled obnoxiously, before Pilum and Scutum appeared. "I assume you remember. I'm sorry, but I have no time for games. Honestly, I grow weary of these encounters. I've had enough of you!"

Wonderful, we have to fight these two again. Don't they ever give up? We're a little better equipped to deal with them this time at least. What comes next I wonder? If this is pretty much just upon entry, what's waiting for us the deeper we go? Well that certainly wasn't easy; the enemies here are a lot stronger than the ones we've faced before. Of course, it didn't help that Richard is crazy and used such a powerful weapon in an enclosed space. Where are we now?

"Welcome to this holy confessional. Come in, you filth." A woman stated; kneeling in the centre of the room with her back turned to them.

"What?" Jr. snapped.

"There is nothing to fear. No matter what you do, there is no escape from this place. Now, confess your sins. I will listen to anything, even from the mouths of foul beasts like you."

"You damn bitch!"

"I see. You do not wish to admit your sins. You will leave me no choice but to rip you apart."

She's a nice girl then…she certainly seems to know how to get on the wrong side of people. They don't seem to understand at all, this isn't the path they were meant to take. Is that Wilhelm's fault? No, I don't think so; I think this would have been the result regardless. She seems to have two personalities, is she schizophrenic? We'd better be cautious dealing with her…

Well that's over at least; she was a pretty tough opponent. So now what? Blowing up the column seems to have gained us access to another room; will it be of any use to us though? It doesn't make much sense to have a room suspended in the air so no one can access it. It could well mean that it contains a self-destruct system, that's the only logical reason that it would need to be accessed once and only by the relevant personnel.

"This looks like the centre of the stronghold." Shion stated as they entered the room.

"And luckily enough, it comes with a self-destruct device." Ziggy added.

Jr. grinned. "All right, let's light it up and blow this thing to hell! We'll show 'em!"

30 minutes to get out of here and go back to the Elsa before this place blows up, will it really be that easy though? Did we really go through all their resistance on the way in? This is the Ormus Stronghold; will they really not have something or someone waiting for us as we try to escape?

Though saying that, I had no time to check the Elsa's systems before we left, we have no idea what damage was done. We went down pretty hard, which could have caused even more damage too. It's relatively likely that the Elsa has sustained some serious damage, and while I hate to be a pessimist, it's quite possible that it may not be able to take off.

Sometimes I hate being right…we had to fight Issachar, which wasted a lot of time and the Elsa is too damaged to take-off. The Logical Drive got damaged, meaning the Elsa doesn't have the relevant force. Everyone is feeling pretty lost and hopeless…I don't know that I can use my power without them knowing, but if I don't, then everyone will…the Durandal! Talk about good timing, I'm glad everything has worked out okay.

Okay, so now that the Elsa has been repaired we have to head straight back out in it. The Captain is less than pleased by that concept, but he knows it can't be helped. It won't be easy catching up to Ormus but we have to do everything we can, things will be very bad if they obtain the Zohar. Well, maybe not if Wilhelm is the one controlling what happens, but the current Patriarch…

Yeshua looked over the ruins of Miltia as they descended. "The country of the hills of Mud, the land of Mu, was sacrificed. Being twice up heaved; it suddenly disappeared in one night. At last the surface gave way…and they sank along with their countries."

"What's that?" Shion asked clueless.

"A fairy tale. A story about a land that vanished into the sea one night, long ago."

"Sacrificed… It definitely feels like it just looking of this place."

"Yes it does."

And it was sacrificed; Miltia was given to remove the danger that threatened everyone else should it have remained. Sacrifices seem to be unavoidable sometimes, as much as I dislike the idea. I don't want to believe that something must be lost, but I know that in order to gain some things, you have to give up others. We had better hurry to Labyrinthos, not only to retrieve the Zohar, but to help Canaan too.

--

I agree with Canaan, it is far too quiet for the number of enemy units that should be here. I have absolutely no doubt that we will bump into some sort of challenge, or probably multiple. They've already proved they're not weak, but hopefully we'll be able to manage okay. Challenge one met and over-come. That could have been a lot worse. Now we've finally reached Labyrinthos, so now we just have to make it through, how hard will that be I wonder…?

Well that wasn't really too difficult, and we're finally in the right place to help Canaan, though I am a little worried as to what this data is. In some ways, I'm not really sure that I want them to look at it. If it has something about Wilhelm in it…I know I shouldn't be worrying about him, but I can't help it. I don't want us to have to fight him; I don't want any of us getting hurt.

"Well, we finally made it. At last, we can set you free from your curse, Canaan." Jin stated as they entered the main terminal.

"I'd appreciate it if you could hurry. I really don't want something like this in my head any longer than I need to." Canaan replied bluntly.

"Hey, just what is the data inside of Canaan, anyway?" Shion asked curiously.

That is the question I'm not really sure I want answering, and Jin's reply isn't really making me feel any better about it…Wilhelm isn't known to be part of that though is he? Ormus don't like Vector, so not even they can know Wilhelm has any ties to them. The data couldn't possibly have anything about him…

The data should help to clear Joachim Mizrahi's name, which will help MOMO to feel better about things. I know the matter upsets her a lot, she cares deeply for her father and hearing the things people say about him is very hard for her. This is for Canaan's benefit too, and I don't want him to be stuck for any longer. Really, I shouldn't be worrying about Wilhelm at all.

It seems the data only goes as far as Hyams and the Immigrant Fleet, Vector's involvement in the events remains unknown for the time being, though I know it's only a matter of time before that changes. While I know it's for the best, that it has to happen for things to move forward, the concept frightens me. I don't want to make this real; I don't want to have to accept that we may have to fight.

Chief Inquisitor Margulis of Ormus…I haven't even heard his name since the Miltian Conflict. He and Jin seem to have a serious rivalry, though I wouldn't like to guess the details behind that. Some of it seems professional, but it seems a little too heated to be just that. They must have been close at some point in time.

He certainly isn't the warm fuzzy type; he doesn't seem to have any concern for humanity. So the two of them are set to fight each other again, that isn't really surprising. Will this be the last time though, or will Margulis flee again? It isn't exactly a fair fight, and we're hardly going to let him kill Jin after all.

He isn't weak, but neither is Jin, their fights are amazing, though I don't expect Canaan would be any more impressed than he was before. He doesn't have much interest in all the 'showing off', though some would view his piloting skills in much the same wonderment as with this fight.

That's the unit that always comes with Richard, so Margulis is going to run again. While I can't say that surprises me, I am somewhat concerned that there was a quick escape planned. Does that mean that this was expected, or that he needed to leave quickly for another reason? What is it that they're planning to do? Well, now that the fighting is over again, I suppose it's time we moved forward. And here beyond this door lies the Zohar, but who or what else may await us within?

* * *

Right, I have my pc back so I can actually do this properly now. First off, lets all thank my PS3 for allowing me to upload chapter 19 on time. Next, I forewarn you all, the next chapter is the last part of XSII, so prepare yourselves for some unpleasantness at the end, I am following the storyline after all, so we all know whats coming. 

Hopefully I should be able to get on with XSIII, I was worried that with losing my pc I'd have to take a break between, but I seem to be relatively on track, but I should have a better idea by the next update so I'll let you know then.

Thanks as always for the reviews, take care and I hope you enjoyed. Laters.


	21. Chapter 21

Margulis played his role well, though one has to wonder whether he doubted my words, or was simply overcome by the situation, lest he be an exceptional actor who simply wishes to make comments against the known truth. The whole event played out fluidly, the information provided seems more a subconscious tag than a conscious instruction. One could not complain at such however, should they 'forget' these things and continue as if it were all unexpected it guarantees no mistakes or slips of the tongue. No information shall be given to them that they are not required to possess.

So they've reached the Zohar at last. Shion must now cope with the Zohar control mechanism and equally in such, destroying it. How difficult it shall no doubt be for her, she struggles greatly with any emotional 'trauma'. Though despite that weakness, she is equally capable of great strength and stubbornness.

At this point in time they shall no doubt be feeling relief, believing that it is all over and that their mission is a success. However, things shall not play out so simply for them, they're not alone after all, Sergius will not lose the Zohar so easily.

Why do they find it so very difficult to believe that Realians would be used in such a manner? This is from the time of the Miltian conflict and before, Realians had no rights, they were not considered living beings. They were far more fitting for this role than humans, and far more capable.

How much is Sergius likely to say? The man loves the sound of his own voice far too much; making it unlikely that he will say nothing. I doubt he will provide anything in-depth however, even if he does believe that they're going to die. He isn't quite that much of a fool, though perhaps not too far off.

Yes, as expected, the existence of Ormus has been revealed, as well as their belief of the purpose of Ormus. His take on it is rather more selfish than that of the others though; Sergius has always been rather power hungry. Despite that, he still manages to preach well, that is perhaps the only reason he gained the position of Patriarch.

Yeshua's friends don't seem particularly enthralled by his words, not that such a response comes as a surprise of course. Despite any selfish behaviour bestowed by them, they are in some ways the typical sheep, ever requiring unity, protection of each other, of the weak.

Under the threat of U-DO appearing, will you ignore Shion's wishes to protect her? I don't doubt that you would at this point in time, KOS-MOS, however I don't believe that it will come to that. She will make Shion act, though the girl will still struggle, not understanding the point behind it, perhaps her brother may be able to shed some light on that for her.

Even without knowing what is to come, some things are far too obvious. Unsurprisingly I was completely correct in my presumption of events. KOS-MOS went to act, Shion tried to stop her, Febronia intervened and Shion reluctantly agreed, and is sulking over it and will no doubt continue to do so until someone knocks some sense into her.

Proto Omega's existence is revealed, you shall not keep your toy for long however Sergius, so do be sure to enjoy it while you have the chance. And now comes the end of this planet's existence, and unto its place shall appear the Omega System. Yet a new challenge, before once again things change. What will you be thinking of this I wonder…?

--

So Dmitri Yuriev has finally revealed himself, Nigredo's function was to allow his return as expected. His fear of death is ridiculously strong, to go so far just to avoid it, regardless of the consequences it may incur… Only a fool would desire immortality so flippantly, he has given no thought to what such an existence means. His fear removes the sensibility that warns of the truth of immortality.

The death, destruction and degradation one must endure, ever being alone, trapped in whatever may occur, for better or worse. There is only so much one can do before an escape is desired. Humanity is only able to exist because it has the release of death to look forward to, even if they seem to be quite incapable of understanding that.

Sergius is no better, no; perhaps I should say he isn't much better, certainly he doesn't go to nearly the same desperate lengths to exist, though he does believe that he is omnipotent, as is Dmitri's aim. Neither is nor ever shall be however, irrespective of how hard they try or what they believe.

Speaking of Sergius, I think it is about time that Margulis paid him a visit, and made him aware that he is not the 'master' of the Inquisitors. Sergius shall be less than pleased with the events, but shall no doubt continue to believe that he is untouchable, time shall prove the falsity in that belief.

"Margulis."

"Yes, Your Eminence?"

"The time has come to visit the one who has lost faith and seeks only power. I leave it to you to let him know his place."

"With pleasure, I'll make him understand that he isn't the true power of Ormus, and that his time is up."

Yes, of course you will, try at least, though I wouldn't assume that everything will be that easy. Sergius is not one to accept such things so willingly. Still, the experience will prove to affect him, even if only a little and unnoticeably on the surface. Though it matters little in the end, and that end is soon to come. I think perhaps I shall watch how Margulis handles this, as well as Sergius.

"Reinforcements? Damn Federation… Do they really want to destroy us that badly? Hmph. It matters not. I'll show them the errors of their ways." Sergius stated, continuing once a hologram of Margulis appeared. "Margulis. Take the fleet and eliminate them!"

Margulis laughs gently, urging Sergius to speak again. "What is it? Margulis, did you not hear me?"

"I think perhaps it would be better if you went yourself, Holiness." Margulis stated finally.

"What? Have you lost your senses, Margulis? I am your master! Now do as I say!"

"You appear to misunderstand the situation. We Inquisitors serve but one master. Surely, Your Holiness is aware of that." Margulis moved the hologram behind Sergius before continuing. "Everything has translated exactly as we have planned. All that's left now is for you to die a martyr, Holiness."

"Damn you! You can't mean Heinlein?!"

"I bid you farewell, Holiness…"

Good, that was handled well, Margulis can be rather too…enthusiastic, at times, but that was relatively flawless. Even if he were to somehow get out of this alive, which won't happen, he would have no knowledge of 'our' plans, nor any proof of the events that took place, especially 'Heinlein's' involvement.

--

Ignoring the inevitable scene of Shion moping and Jin trying to help her, all that remains is to wait for Dmitri to contact his 'beloved son' to press them further. Their arrival in the Omega System is required after all. How else can we expect Albedo's appearance and resurrection to be properly appreciated?

Your friends shall have some difficult challenges within the Omega System, Yeshua. You are aware of that aren't you? After all, you know the power of the Zohar all too well. Will you believe in them, and yourself? Or will you trust that I won't allow them to get hurt, too badly at least?

What defences are waiting within for you? Inversion, Cathedral and Sergius, along with Proto Omega, that should be all non-menial opponents I believe. Inversion shall most likely prove to be the biggest threat, providing due care and common sense is used, Cathedral is easy enough and as for Sergius, Testament shall handle any problems they may have with him.

"It is coming time to pay Sergius a visit. Do not allow him to harm them, destroy him and Proto Omega, and return Albedo to the stage." Wilhelm stated, the message going to all three of the Testament.

Virgil appeared in the room shortly afterwards. "Do I get to have some fun, or are we just there for show?"

"Work it out between yourselves Virgil; it makes little difference to me who ends Sergius' existence. If you want to have some fun with the old fool, then be my guest."

"What are you doing? Master Wilhelm has more important things to do." Kevin stated obnoxiously upon appearing in the room.

"Now, now, behave yourselves. Let Virgil act this time, he still has much to learn after all. Now prepare yourselves to act, and remember, you are the Testament, work together, not against each other."

"Yes Master Wilhelm." The three conceded before leaving Wilhelm's office.

--

Albedo has acted, unsurprisingly trying to aid his twin, while claiming to be there for other reasons. While it is true Albedo is after the power of U-DO, his goal is not the power itself, as it is with his father. Unlike Dmitri, Albedo understands that immortality can be far more of a curse than it is ever a gift.

So now they are set to fight him…let me see the shining light of your wills then, prove that you are set on your path, no matter what it may bring your way. If Yeshua is to put his faith in you then you must be worthy of that, those who will betray or fail him have no place in this play. I will not allow anyone to harm him, even though I must make things difficult for him. Wonderful, the final curtain for Sergius has arrived. Let us see how they perform.

Sergius commands Proto Omega to fire at Shion's group, but it failed to fire. "What's going on? What's wrong? Work! Come on, work!"

"The Zohar does not exist for your sake." Kevin stated bluntly as the three appeared with their E.S units.

"Who's there?"

Virgil took the opportunity to speak. "We'd appreciate it if the supporting actors could just stick to their roles." Ignoring the comments, he continued. "Exit the stage. Your act is over."

"No! I am all power—" Sergius yelled as Virgil destroyed him and Proto Omega.

Perhaps I haven't given Virgil enough credit; he handled that much better than I had expected him to. While his usual traits of sarcasm and sadism were present, he acted as a Testament. Ah, so Jan Sauer and Voyager are reunited at last, the cyborg has retained some of his memories then.

And unto the resurrection of Albedo we move at last. One final test remains until our interlude then, are you ready Yeshua? The U.R.T.V will need your help to return safely from that place, but do be careful, we both know the truth of U-DO after all. Flee then for now, and allow the twins to make their peace, then 'that' shall come at last and the interval shall begin. Do make the most of it, for once it ends…

--

"It's coming… Abel's Ark…" Wilhelm muttered, watching it appear and disappear before addressing Yeshua. "It's been a long time…Yeshua. I'm pleased that you've come. But…Didn't you say you weren't going to intervene?"

A long time since you stood against me, a long time since you considered leaving my side, but those words don't need to be spoken out loud, we both know what I mean. It would hurt us both more to say it, wouldn't it? So how will you handle this Yeshua? How will you tell me that the promise of always being mine is null and void?

"I've made up my mind. I won't hold back anymore." Yeshua replied simply, no emotions present in his tone.

"That's wonderful. I'm thrilled…that you'll finally be entering the stage." Wilhelm stated nonchalantly, even though he felt like screaming at the other for being so cold.

It isn't like you Yeshua, I admit that hurt, is that how you feel when you talk to me? If so, all I can say is that I'm sorry; certainly I never meant to come across that way to you. In some ways, I'm proud of you, to handle things that way; it took a lot of strength. Perhaps that was the only way you could say it? Either way, it was only a matter of time and it was necessary for things to continue.

Well, it seems that the time has come for our little meeting at last, very well then, let the charade continue. "I see. So this is the Y-Data. But there's a great deal missing."

"But both he and the U-TIC Organization have completely poured through the Realian's main database." Virgil said, irritated from the lack of results.

"He only went as far as the subconscious." Kevin stated calmly.

"Below even that…in the lowest level of the unconscious domain… Are you saying the answer lies in the Unus Mundus?" Wilhelm asked, managing to sound sincere, even though his mind was elsewhere.

"Most likely."

"Really? Well, I suppose we'll leave it at that for now. When the path to Lost Jerusalem is opened, KOS-MOS will awaken."

"So, what will you do with him?" Virgil asked, referring to Albedo.

"I said it was a shame, didn't I?"

"There you have it. Good news, huh? Partner."

"Welcome… …weaver of the eternal circle of Zarathustra."

And so we continue until that time comes. Do make the most of the interval, for its end heralds the beginning of the end. Do take care, Yeshua, I shall look forward to watching your role, show me the strength of your will, and of your belief. No matter what, my promise remains, I shall always love you and I shall always do the best I can for you.

* * *

Well, that heralds the end of my favourite of the three (except for the lack of attack-all...), yes, like Shaami, I'm one of the few who liked XSII. So onto XSIII, I can continue straight away, I've been working hard for you. Must admit except for Wilhelm, I really don't think much to XSIII, all the stuff with Shion bored me to death, but since I don't have to write about Shion much the fic won't suffer for it, lol.

I'm expecting XSIII to last 9 chapters, finishing the fic on chapter 30, just to give you some idea of how much longer you have to suffer for. Don't kill me for the ending, blame Monolith, I am following canon after all, but I am going to try for a happier ending for the last chapter, honest. Don't know that I dare ask for reviews, lol, I think that's asking for trouble. Anyway, I'll shut up now, back in a week. Laters.


	22. Chapter 22

Has it really been a year already? It's hard to believe that time has passed so quickly, though granted it's been very busy. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about him every day, but equally it hasn't hurt me nearly as much as I thought it would. Even when I said those words to him, I thought it would kill me to be so cold to him, but it wasn't that bad, though it did hurt.

I suppose the problem with Wilhelm is that he is rather good at hiding what he's feeling, so I don't know if or how much I actually hurt him. If I knew that had bothered him, I would probably feel guilty about doing it and that is where the real pain normally kicks in.

Maybe part of the reason I don't feel too bad about it is the fact that he tried to let me go before, so I know that even if it hurts him, it's something he's okay with. Well, maybe not quite the way I said it, but I don't think I would have been able to go through with it if I made it personal. I'm sure that he knows that too…

I think it would have been harder if I hadn't been so busy; because of the Gnosis terrorism I haven't really had much time to think. Still it's unfortunate that Grimore had to do something like that, mainly because Vector's involvement in certain affairs is now coming to light. As I said before, I know that it's unavoidable, but I don't want to see anything happen to him. Even if it's hard to see sometimes, I know he's only trying to help.

It's confusing; my emotions are still split between everything. I know that I made the right choice; I know that things can't keep on like this, but still…is there any way that we can change things without me having to fight him? After all Mary and I are the only ones who would have any hope of stopping him…

Wilhelm please, can't you just believe in us? Can't you take a chance on this, the same as we are? Maybe we wouldn't act then though? Is that why you let me go, to let me walk my own path? You know me better than anyone else, but then, if that were true, what would it mean?

I will admit that I'm frustrated with all this; I have no idea what it is he has planned, or what he's thinking or feeling. Whenever it concerns 'work' he never lets me know anything. If I knew what it was he was doing, I wouldn't have to worry about this so much. I don't know whether to think of him as an enemy or a friend, since I don't know how far he intends to push this. Would he kill them to ensure the circle continued? I don't want to believe that, but I really have no idea what he may do…

---

All this talk about an unknown floating landmass…could they be talking about that place? It would be strange to step foot in there again, it's been such a long time since we lived on that world. Though equally that wouldn't just be 'going home', it would be going into…no, I don't want to think about that, not yet at least.

"This thing is pretty big!" Jr. stated as they approached the floating landmass.

"More like an asteroid than a rock formation." Yeshua stated, still hoping that he was wrong about its identity.

"It's 70 kilometres in diameter. Unable to determine mass due to abnormal gravitational fields." Hammer stated.

"Still, these values seem to be rather unusual. I didn't think anything this size could cause such a gravitational disturbance." Matthews added.

"Gravity roughly 1G around the object. But that seems rather strange. Wait. W-What is this?" Jin asked surprised.

Rennes-le-Chateau…how strange it is to see that place, let alone without the rest of the planet. No doubt we'll have to go out in the E.S.'s to get a closer look, but I don't know if that's the best idea ever. I know that more than likely we'll have to go there, but I don't know that it's safe to get that close. Wilhelm, what do you have planned, bringing that place here?

Jr. looked on in awe as they approached closer. "Whoa! It looks like a large portion of land from somewhere."

"It could even be the remains of a destructed planet." Ziggy added.

Jin shook his head. "No. The shape of the underside looks too uniform for that. It appears to have been artificially cut away from its original mass."

"Multiple unidentified craft are approaching!" MOMO half-yelled suddenly.

Ormus… Not that their presence here is a surprise. Rennes-le-Chateau is a very important place to the followers of Ormus, and for the same initial reason it's important to Wilhelm and myself, it's where she sleeps. Is it really likely that she's still there though? But then again, why would he move her? He already has KOS-MOS, but will that really be enough?

"Is that Ormus?! It's nice of them to greet us! Captain, continue your approach to the island and collect data! We can handle these guys ourselves." Jr. stated sarcastically.

Why am I not surprised that we had problems? Well, it's not that the enemies are difficult; I just meant that we were attacked. Certainly Jr. is right; they aren't going to pose a threat, especially now that Jin has his own E.S unit as well.

Still, a few A.M.W.S units seems a little light for the protection of somewhere so important to them. Is this really all the resistance we're going to meet? Also, with the appearance of this place…is Wilhelm acting again? Is everything set to get busy again?

So that's over and done with and the Elsa is continuing the task of data collecting. I can't really see them being able to obtain any useful information from it, certainly I can't see them figuring out that Rennes-le-Chateau is part of Lost Jerusalem. A job is a job though, and since we were asked to check it out, that's what we have to do. It still seems too easy…or maybe I spoke too soon.

"Jr., enemy reinforcements!" Yeshua yelled, or as close as he got to actually shouting.

Jr. sighed. "They don't know when to give up! How many are there this time?"

"Just one. And it's after... the Elsa!"

Because they don't want anyone near that place and the E.S units can only do so much without a ship. So the first thing is to take out the craft before it can become a threat and to weaken us, before picking us off. The theory is adequate enough, but I can't see us being defeated so easily after everything we've been through.

"You're in the way!" The pilot of the attacking black E.S shouted.

Chief Inquisitor Margulis, his presence here, given his overly-strong loyalty is unsurprising, however given his position it does show just how important this place is. While his initial instinct may be to protect it, he should have sent someone else. It may be true that they're unlikely to learn anything about Rennes-le-Chateau, but it will heighten curiosity about the location because of his actions.

Margulis seems to be a rather good pilot, he made Ziggy and MOMO look like amateurs. Jr.'s attack was easily avoided as well, though Jr. does have a habit of rushing in without thinking. All the same, our E.S.'s don't seem to be particularly well matched to fighting what I believe is Levi. Reuben should be a better match for him however; it's ironic that even in their E.S.'s they're made for fighting one another, though also somewhat sad.

"This swordsmanship... Uzuki!" Margulis yelled.

"I thought that was you, Colonel. This location must mean a great deal, due to the fact that you've come all this way here to join us." Jin responded calmly.

"And what if it does? It's not a phenomenon you can handle and you'll never understand its meaning. I'm going to send you and your E.S.'s right to your graves!"

So now we have to fight again, but three against one in a more closed battle gives us the upper-hand, and without Levi's agility to help it we can definitely take care of Margulis. Certainly I can't complain, but equally it seems sad that he's trying so hard for something I really don't believe he can achieve. His whole world is going to crumble…

"Colonel, what is Ormus so concerned about? What lies asleep in this place?" Jin tried again after the skirmish had ended.

"I have nothing else to say to you. You should be ashamed of your ignorance! Now it's time for you to die!!" Margulis retorted angrily.

"What's this?"

"What?"

"MOMO, what's happening?" Ziggy asked, concerned.

MOMO looked over the data quickly before replying. "It's a space-time transfer. An anomaly has manifested around the landmass. Imaginary number values increasing! The phenomenon's surface is rotating in reverse phase!"

"Jin, you have to get out of here now!" Yeshua called, knowing all too well what was coming.

"You won't get away from me that easily, Uzuki! Do not interfere!" Margulis shouted again.

The Elsa! How can Margulis possibly blame that on them when he's the one that damaged the ship? Why did he stop? Wilhelm? Let's see if I can't listen to the conversation, that's the only way I'm going to know if it's him, right?

"But, I... Your Eminence! How can you say that? The blessed Saint sleeps in that land." Margulis argued slightly.

"She is already in our possession. Even if they were able to reach the place, there would be nothing for them to find there." Another voice stated.

"What was that?! Don't tell me you've already acted?"

"Yes. I have a new task for you! Return at once. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Eminence."

Your Eminence? So the person he was talking to is Cardinal Heinlein? The voice didn't sound like Wilhelm's, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't him. I think that he must be the Ormus Cardinal, no, that probably isn't accurate any more is it, most likely Heinlein was made Patriarch.

With the fact that it was bought here, Wilhelm has to be involved in one way or other, and with him saying they have her already… I don't believe that Wilhelm would allow her to fall into the hands of anyone else. If Heinlein isn't Wilhelm, he's certainly taking orders from him. Given everything else that links the two of them, it really wouldn't surprise me if Heinlein was yet another façade for Wilhelm's work.

It's still hard to accept that all of this is true, the way everything is, it really doesn't make him seem like a very good person, yet the person I've always been with is. Was his tie with me a lie to lead me along how he wanted? Normally I would never think such a thing, but right now, I'm beginning to doubt everything…

For now, that's the last of my worries; we need to find a way to help the Elsa before it's too late. Please be careful and just hold on, we will save you, no matter what.

* * *

Wow, no flames for that last chapter, not that I'm complaining of course...now, what did I need to say...? Well first off, thanks for the reviews, Shaami's I have to say was most entertaining.

Oh, I remember now, though it's nothing major; just to let you know not to expect the chapters to run concurrently as they have done previously. I've had to work XSIII a little differently to get it to work. Anyway, hope you enjoyed as always. Laters.


	23. Chapter 23

It's been some time since that place was last inhabited, since that event occurred. An event that changed his life, one that he swore would drive him to change it, and yet now he has lost that resolve and fallen into hers. His mother held the key that she now wears; I wonder what she would think to her son's choices? Would she have tried so hard to save him if she were to see the life he had led so far?

It has been an interesting time this last year, mainly in Virgil's attempt to actually get along with Kevin, though unsurprisingly he has gained no grounds there. Virgil doesn't actually care either way however, so it has little effect on him. Certainly he keeps things entertaining if nothing else.

The time has come for them to retrieve her from her tomb; I think I shall have to observe the event, merely to see how Virgil reacts to it all. He has taken to leaving me alone more, though that may have simply been because there was nothing to do concerning them. The newest addition is also fitting in nicely; the two of them seem to get along quite well. Considering how sarcastic they both are, I suppose they don't get offended by it.

"Looks like things are going smoothly." Virgil stated as he appeared a short distance from the stone casket. Kevin said nothing, urging Virgil to speak again. "Tch. You're as friendly as ever. Well, you sure are pulling out the big guns. Do we really need this thing?"

Kevin finally turns to Virgil. "The space-time anomaly fifteen years ago took place in an incomplete fashion. We must correct the errors."

"Hmph. So, you knew all along, huh? You're one scary guy. I bet you can't wait to see the look on her face when she finally knows everything." Virgil replied tauntingly before turning his attention to the tomb. "So, this is our princess? She smells good. I've fallen in love already."

He certainly has issues, though all of them do, so Virgil is hardly an exception. I was right in my assumption that his behaviour would be 'interesting', though equally I am somewhat surprised that Albedo said nothing. He is usually quite opinionated himself. Irrespective, it is time to concentrate on other events now, mainly the hacking attempt that is to occur in S-Line Division.

Canaan is joining in their little escapade, which is lucky for them; they would no doubt find it very difficult if not impossible without him. I wonder how he feels about such an order. The typical answer would be that an order is an order, the details are irrelevant, but I'm not convinced that is how he really feels about such matters. This must all be an issue of torn loyalties, even when that fact is made known; I expect that shall still continue to be the case. After all, he always came to me by his own will and always without their knowledge.

It seems just on her ability she couldn't even make it in that far without their help. Scientia are not too bad but Canaan's abilities far surpass any of theirs, certainly they need him already. Shion is lucky that Canaan was told to join her; even if the reasoning for that was only to do data back-up. They seem to forget that he is a combat Realian at times.

Never the less, hopefully this experience shall allow him to prove his usefulness elsewhere as well. Due to him being a specialised unit, the fact that he is a combat Realian is often overlooked, depriving him of part of his purpose. Doctus may be making use of his piloting skills, but there has been little use made of them since the Miltian conflict. It seems foolish that they would not make better use of that, certainly Yeshua is aware of how capable he is, and yet Rubedo has taken Asher.

I suppose that in some ways I'm glad for that, despite everything I do feel concern for Canaan, and I am not looking forward to him finding out about programme Canaan, or the subsequent events that follow. It is his choice and it is necessary that such events occur, however, I am certainly not thrilled by that necessity. Given the choice I would prefer for him to act in a less gregarious manner, but his life is his own to lead, regardless of what he may believe.

Ah, so the three of them have arrived at the main terminal at last. Canaan seems to be getting straight to the task, whether that is through concern or simply because he has no patience for wasting time is hard to say, though most likely it is both to some degree or other. Equally the reason for his worry is hard to discern, hopefully it is merely because of the repercussions if they were to get caught.

Canaan's 'temper' seems to be rather short, true that he is usually very blunt, but there is something more to this then that. I suppose it isn't really something that I should concern myself with, and thinking about it logically, I've already answered it. Canaan is not most pleased about being there and the girls are hardly his ideal choice to work with.

I don't suppose that it helps when neither he nor Miyuki Itsumi actually believes in the reason they are there, whether there is any truth behind it or not, Shion Uzuki has become quite paranoid of late. Regardless of how hard she may try, she shall never understand all the complexities she is chasing. Have they noticed that presence? Let us see…

"Well, there's a strange fluctuation in the particle flow. It started about 300 seconds ago. Looks like a fractal pattern. I think someone or something's trying to interfere with us." Miyuki replied to Shion's question.

"Is it a pursuit craft, or the cyber surveillance system?" Shion asked trying to hide her worry.

Canaan decided to respond, knowing Miyuki had no answer. "No. There hasn't been any physical contact from macrophages-- And there's no sign that the jamming of the surveillance network has been broken. It's like someone's watching, no, studying us."

Very good Canaan, that is unsurprisingly accurate. You'll have just enough time to finish with the data before your host joins you. Requesting your assistance in this matter was certainly one of her more intelligent choices, though not one of the most considerate. Do take good care of the girls for a while longer, you shall be free of that burden soon enough.

So they survived their encounter successfully, though not without a little outside interference. Things are moving along nicely, as expected. Now that the events have passed I shall no doubt have a visit to inform me of such. Perhaps on this occasion I shall not pretend to be as clueless."It appears part of the S-Line Division data leaked." Kevin stated upon his arrival.

Wilhelm ignored his attempt to keep Shion's name out of it. "It's her handiwork. It seems she's working very hard."

"The leak includes information about that program."

"It doesn't matter. They have little power. Actually, it's all rather endearing. They think their cage is the entire world, and they believe they can change it. Let's just watch over them for a while. But enough of that. How did things go at Rennes-le-Château? Is everything ready?"

"Everything is proceeding as planned. The transport to Fifth Jerusalem is complete. We're ready for the Zohar Project demonstration. Do you intend to leave that location as is?"

"Yes. Ormus needs a sign that they can see with their own eyes. As long as they have their proof, they will continue to sacrifice themselves to protect their idol. For that is the source of their hope. There isn't much time left for her, as well. Contact with KOS-MOS has taken its toll on her. You must succeed this time."

"I understand. I will tend to her myself."

"She emits good wavelength, just as you said."

"Thank you."

Now I shall have a brief reprise until it is time for them to visit that place. Though my only action required there should be in pulling Margulis back into line. While he is a good follower, he can get rather zealous and as the Chief Inquisitor, his position certainly allows him to get away with such actions.

---

Canaan shall have to make a report to Juli Mizrahi shortly no doubt, perhaps I shall overlook the encounter, I am somewhat curious as to how Canaan is adapting to the situations that have been thrown before him.

"Are you busy?" Canaan asked as he entered the room, though not really sounding concerned that he was interrupting.

"Canaan. No, it's fine. Have you found any information about the object?" Juli asked as calmly as expected.

"This is what it looks like under the U.M.N. resonating telescope at maximum magnification. According to the information we obtained unofficially from Vector, this object is called Rennes-le-Château. There's no way to prove this, but apparently, it's a landmass that belonged to Lost Jerusalem."

"Even if, as you say, this is in fact a relic of Lost Jerusalem, why has it appeared now?"

"There is also a record of an unusual number of Gnosis appearing in that region of space. Ormus appears interested in it as well. There's likely to be some connection. The only way to obtain more data on it is to make direct contact with the target. What do you propose about assembling an expedition team?"

"I've already commissioned the Kukai Foundation. This isn't public due to the number of Ormus members in the military and Parliament."

"A wise decision."

"Was Shion doing well?"

"Yes, she seemed fine. Though I am not sure if I approve of her new associates."

"Ah, Scientia. Their technical skills are impressive. Vector has been acting suspiciously since the Gnosis terrorism. We'll use anything we can in order to find the truth. Even outlaws. Please continue your investigation on the U.M.N. It must be difficult for you since you were born at Vector, but there's no one else I can ask."

"I'm currently under the jurisdiction of the Miltian government. And I've also received orders from Representative Helmer to cooperate with you. Do not worry about me."

That last part is really all I was looking for; he still remains with the view of following the rules, despite all the situations he has been placed in. I suppose in some ways that Canaan's personality has some similarities to my own, and order plays an important role in his actions and opinions. Equally he accepts his duty, regardless of what that may entail. I'm not quite so convinced that the matter of him being used against Vector does not bother him however. Still, once again, I suppose it is not my concern, and certainly I have other matters to attend to.

---

As expected Margulis has acted without instruction upon learning they were heading to Rennes-le-Château, still, he seems incapable in such events to consider the consequences of such actions. Of course, his complete belief in his abilities and in the strength and justification of Ormus no doubt play some part in that as well.

It is time for Rennes-le-Château to begin its return to that place, and with Margulis' rash actions, he will provide their need to enter that place and in doing so, they shall once again bring 'that' forth into this place. Now all I need to do is ensure that Margulis does not cause too much trouble. Their presence is required after all.

Margulis attacked the Elsa, then yelled, unhappy with the direction the ship was falling. "They headed for the Holy Land! How dare they!"

"Let them go, Margulis." Wilhelm stated under his façade of Heinlein.

"But, I... Your Eminence! How can you say that? The blessed Saint sleeps in that land."

"She is already in our possession. Even if they were able to reach the place, there would be nothing for them to find there."

"What was that?! Don't tell me you've already acted?"

"Yes. I have a new task for you! Return at once. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Eminence."

Margulis is as ever too loyal for his own good. His unreserved conviction can prove to be problematic, or perhaps I should say that it would, were I not prepared and indeed counting on such. And as such, yet another chapter has finished at last. Though as always, the play ever continues.


	24. Chapter 24

I wonder how the Elsa is; it can't be easy for everyone on board. We have to find a way to save them before the imaginary pocket closes, if we don't…no, we will save them, there aren't any other options. It didn't help that they were messing us around here so much. Jr. was in a bad enough mood to begin with, so trying to control him was not a particularly easy task.

Now I have to contact Shion. With her no longer being at Vector, she probably can't offer any sort of assistance, but Jr. wants me to ask anyway, mainly because we're all out of ideas. I would like to find out how she's doing though, so it's a good excuse for that if nothing else.

"Huh? chaos?! How've you been!" Shion asked surprised as she answered the call.

"I'm fine. You're looking well." Yeshua replied kindly.

"What's with the sudden-- Wait, that communication code...are you on this planet?"

"Yeah, we just arrived. They made us wait quite a while during entry. It was hard trying to calm down Jr."

"Jr.'s with you? Then--"

"Yeah. We're all here. We came on the Durandal."

"The Durandal? That's unusual for you. What happened to the Elsa?"

"Umm..."

"chaos?"

"Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about."

So we're going to meet at a café, I should be able to buy something edible then, hopefully cake. At least that's the good thing with Wilhelm, he never complains about me eating sweets. I do very much enjoy eating sweet things and he has always let me indulge in that without scolding me. Though he always does his best to keep me smiling and sugar is a very easy way of doing that.

So Ormus is acting strongly, Wilhelm is definitely getting ready to act, well, to end and restart things I should say. I wonder if they know the importance of planet Michtam, or whether they are merely protecting it because they have been told to, or because it was once their home. Do they know what sleeps beneath the surface of that place? I don't know whether that would make their determination stronger or weaker.

I suppose that I should really be concentrating on Shion, but I don't really want to concentrate on the Elsa, or what may have happened to it. Though I'm not sure that I want to or should be thinking about Wilhelm either… I decided not to hold back, or so I told him, yet I'm still unsure and hesitating. I'm still thinking about him far too much as well.

As expected, Shion doesn't think that she can help, since she's no longer with Vector. Not that I really know how she could reasonably expect to help if she were with Vector, though saying that, Shion was rather good at breaking the rules and using Vector's technology without permission.

KOS-MOS is mixed up in something else? Come to think of it, I heard that there was a demonstration occurring for the Zohar project, she must be a part of that, it is the official reason for her creation. Shion…I'd better get her back to her hotel room. Why did she pass out though? No, this feeling is…I see, so Shion is connected after all. That won't have helped her either…did they realise what they were doing?

-- 

It's about time for Nephilim to visit Shion. I doubt that she will be able to tell her though, at least, not in words Shion will be able to understand. We don't want to cause her any upset, but equally we have to rely on her, regardless of how difficult it will be for her.

Nephilim appeared beside Yeshua. "I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her."

"I know." Yeshua replied simply but compassionately.

"The truth is too hard for Shion right now. If she let it pass without knowing, it would be so much easier."

"Learning the truth doesn't always lead to happiness. They might even be better off if they live without it. But sometimes, the truth seeks you out. I think the fact that  
Shion is here is telling us that. She must learn the truth."

"Maybe so. But it's only a matter of time before Shion's heart and body are-"

"What if that's inevitable? My existence and yours... may be an inevitable part of this world where all things flow to a certain point. If our reason for existing is that we are meant to exist--"

"I don't think there's only a single future. A single human thought can change the world. You're the one who taught people that."

"What I can do is limited. I still don't even know how I should use this power. Why am I allowed to exist?"

"chaos..."

"I want to believe in the existence of order born from discord. That's why I'm with them."

Even if I did teach that path, I still…I seem to be doubting myself a lot since that time. That was most likely why I let Wilhelm lead this for so long, because I didn't want to have to make any decisions myself. Even now I'm still hesitating, despite the fact that I told him I wouldn't keep doing this. What am I supposed to do? What can I do? Why do I still want to run to you every time I start feeling like this…?

---

So we have to go and rescue KOS-MOS, the plan sounds like something Canaan would come up with, good and straight to the point, but certainly not without its risks. It is however the only possible alternative and of course he knows how important KOS-MOS is to us all. Shion has collapsed again, her condition is getting worse. Despite that she will still continue…but then when her time is running out, that is perhaps for the best.

Its hard to carry on pretending like this, but I don't really have much other alternative, telling the truth at this point in time is out of the question, and if I were to show how I'm really feeling then it would cause them concern. I suppose trying to act happy may help me to feel a little happier but either way, I have to put their needs before my own.

First Omega, now Abel, the CAT testing ground certainly seems to hold a lot of important functions within it. I wonder what they have Abel here for, or if they have any idea who he is. He's leading us to KOS-MOS? I wonder why? Well, really that could have either something to do with Nephilim or because of his connection to Shion. Not that she realises who it is she's talking to… Omega's pilot? That makes sense, he is the perfect candidate for that, but I wonder how they know that.

Okay, so we have KOS-MOS back safe and sound, now we just need to get out of here safely. Considering the fact that the bridge collapsed, we're going to have to find an alternative route. I'd feel better having Canaan here, but as he isn't, we're just going to have to guess a little.

Shion…so he's speaking to her again. Don't you realise that you damage them doing that? We need to get moving, we can't afford to stay here. That Gnosis is roaming around here somewhere, which no doubt we're going to end up having to fight. Come on, already, we need to get back to the Elsa…

---

Finally, we've made in back to Rennes-le-Château. With KOS-MOS here we should be able to break through the barrier and get to the Elsa. As expected, Canaan's plan seems to be working pretty well. We're through, that's great, now we just need to locate the Elsa and get out of here. Just hold on a little longer, we're almost there…

So we're going to have to look around after all…that isn't good. If we have to go into that place the Vessels of Anima will…we don't really have much of a choice if we want to get out of here though. I don't think there is any way that I can warn them without having to explain everything, so I guess we're just going to have to take the chance. Maybe it's necessary that they go there, I have no choice but to go along this for now.

I really don't want to be in this place, it brings back too many memories, concerning her it hurts enough, but him…I don't know what it is, but here everything seems to be magnified and the pain I'm feeling and how much I miss him seem almost unbearable right now. Hopefully we can get out of here soon or at least away from the vessels for a while, then things should go back to normal. Testament, the same one from the Song, the same one who… So he does know Shion, at least he doesn't seem to be interested in me this time, I don't know that I could cope with that right now.

So it's starting, the Vessels are beginning to resonate and activate. It will still be a while before they awaken, but the process has begun. Everything is moving forward how he wants it to. I suppose that means we're going to have to fight him too, that way everything will move forward faster. I think Naphtali is almost ready to awaken, which is probably what this is all for. So Wilhelm has Albedo with him as well, I wonder what he intends to do. I suppose I'll have to contemplate that another time, the problems with the E.S.'s comes first.

And so we have arrived, how long will it take them to realise that we've been here before I wonder. Probably until they see the cross KOS-MOS was on when we found her in the encephalon dive. Well hopefully that is everything done now and we can get out of here, I don't think staying around this place would be particularly beneficial.

Who is that? T-elos? But this feeling is…could she be…? Well if she is, the two are nothing alike; T-elos seems to be rather hateful and violent, which is nothing like Mary at all. At this point in time, I don't think KOS-MOS is strong enough to defeat T-elos, but what does that mean? Does Wilhelm intend to destroy KOS-MOS? Please don't take her from us…

Yet another Testament, so this is definitely Wilhelm's doing. KOS-MOS…but T-elos is her too. I can't interfere with this; I'll just have to trust that KOS-MOS will be okay, I think it's too early for the awakening to occur, so she can't risk destroying her completely, even if she wants to.

T-elos stood on top of a rock formation confidently. "KOS-MOS, what is the actual reason for your existence? You are nothing more than an empty vessel. How pathetic. You'll never be able to accomplish anything. Return to dust, so that I may truly... awaken!"

"What is that?!" MOMO asked in response to the forming ball of energy.

Shion gasped. "A phase transfer cannon?! She's going to fire it at this close range?! KOS-MOS!" KOS-MOS moved in front on the group, making Shion speak again. "KOS-MOS. But why? KOS-MOS! No! Please stop!"

"I am order! Not you, KOS-MOS!" T-elos yelled angrily before firing the PT cannon.

Is this it? No this is merely a prelude to the next step towards that goal. It's a way to make them act a certain way, to get what he wants. They'll have no choice but to take risks in order to restore KOS-MOS' functions. But what is this for? What comes next? I guess we'll find out soon enough.


	25. Chapter 25

Dmitri continues to act as boldly as ever, not that such things come as a surprise. He certainly fights fiercely against his fear, though he is ultimately ruled by it. Still, his work on Omega shall prove to come in use for certain events. Well, I say his work, but all he did was supply the Y-Data to Sellers, who is the one who has really done all the hard work on it.

I'm surprised that Dmitri would trust him with such work, considering how paranoid he can be, that paranoia is the reason he hasn't allowed any 'interference' from Vector, despite the benefits it would provide to use our services. Equally it surprises me that he has accepted T-elos so easily, though I suppose he most likely does not conceive her to be of any real threat or importance. His only interest at present seems to be in removing my influence, however, KOS-MOS' loss to Proto Omega shall not be nearly as effective as he seems to believe. Ultimately it will change nothing at all.

It is nearing the time that T-elos shall make her entry onto the stage, as KOS-MOS shall exit from the spot light in their eyes. How shall she react to that I wonder. It would no doubt be complex, for she has many conflicting emotions and confusions. She has little comprehension of most of what she feels it seems. Eventually that shall clear, but certainly it shall take some time.

They are going to her for help with the Elsa as expected; she shall however prove to be of little assistance to them. He shall prove to be far more valuable in arranging the events and solving the problems. Her presence in such matters is required however, so the act is hardly worthless in itself, regardless of the assistance she is unable to provide. Things shall become interesting now that she has begun to engage in conversations with 'U-DO', though it shall no doubt be disconcerting for those around her.

T-elos' demonstration is about to begin, in some ways I must admit that I'm quite disappointed that I cannot lay claim to her, just to infuriate Dmitri further. Though the test is hardly sufficient to show what she is capable of, despite that, they shall still be awed by her, Miss Uzuki included. KOS-MOS' demonstration against Omega shall not go so well however, for KOS-MOS or Omega. The Omega system is not nearly as stable as it should be which shall cause problems for all involved. Of course, her loss shall be the least of their concerns once they learn of that.

It shall not be long now before Canaan learns the truth, though he must first prove to provide the push they need to enter the hypersphere, Canaan is far more capable of thinking logically to provide a suitable answer within the reservations and limitations humans automatically place in front of them. That is part of his requirement, to think quickly taking in all data to provide a useable solution and certainly he is quite capable at doing so effectively.

--

Arguing with Margulis is becoming a habit it seems, though I exaggerate, it is hardly arguing, he has simply begun to question my words, whereas before he accepted everything without question. It is required but equally it can be frustrating at times, I have far too much to do without having to spend twice as long with him explaining myself, which I shouldn't have to do.

"What did you say?" Margulis asked demandingly.

"I said to abandon it. Did you not hear my words?" Wilhelm replied un-phased, though sternly.

"Pardon my words, but Omega was originally ours. How can we abandon it? Your Eminence, please, order its recovery."

"There is no need."

"Then, please, tell me why. I did not understand our retreat at Rennes-le-Château. And now this. Please, tell me your thoughts, your Eminence."

"Omega has returned to its rightful master. And I have already taken measures to deal with the Zohar Project. There is no need for you to interject, Chief Inquisitor."

"Its rightful master? Are you saying that it did not belong to us? That's the first I've heard of it. In fact, fifteen years ago, on Miltia, I--"

"Know your place, Margulis. Do you intend to let your desire overcome you and destroy your faith, like Sergius?"

"N-no, of course not, Your Eminence. My apologies."

"You sound tired, Margulis. Rest for a while. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Your Eminence."

"Margulis, everything is God's will. There is no need for concern. Do not question. Do as I say, and all will be well."

Yes, certainly that was far more effort then I am used to having to give, and speaking of hard work, I now have Kevin to deal with as well. He shall no doubt start talking the moment he enters the room, irrespective of what I may be concentrating on at the time.

"All preparations are complete."

Wilhelm resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the predictability. "Good. This spiral cobweb will capture her heart."

"And when it does, she will willingly wrap its threads around herself in order to find the truth."

"Why do humans insist on searching?" Wilhelm asked sounding half-rhetorical, and only half interested as to the answer, though knowing Kevin needed the 'reassurance'.

"The human mind holds limitless potential. If they continue to seek and search, they shall eventually become gods. That's probably what they believe."

"What we can do is limited. For precisely that reason, we need a world that is fitting for us. And we are the only ones who can accomplish that. Dreams, future, possibilities. She was born to put an end to these fleeting illusions. Everything follows the destined flow."

It's quite amazing that he can stand here and say all of that when he doesn't actually believe any of it, though his talking separately of himself and humanity is a joke, for while his arrogance may make him feel superior, he does not consider himself to not be human, after all, how could his beloved have feelings for him then? It really is quite ridiculous. Regardless, Kevin has left now; I have no need to consider such things further at this point in time.

--

So the time has come for Canaan to learn of that program, it shall not be laid down on him kindly either, the Scientia agent is rather blunt and inconsiderate, she would rather accuse then presume innocence. It is a shame that I must break him in such a manner; I would far rather avoid such necessities. He must however understand who he is; even if that may mean such drastic measures shall be taken because of that information.

"Sir, I have a call from the Enhanced Memory Model. Do you wish to take it?" The soft female voice asked through the communicator.

"Yes, that's fine." Wilhelm replied politely.

It hasn't been long since he found out about its existence… I really hadn't expected to hear from him again, and yet again he surprises me again by coming to me. What am I to tell him though? I want to be considerate, to explain, but I can't afford to make things more complicated. Won't it be easier if he's angry with me?

"You know, right?" Canaan asked softly, hurt betraying his otherwise calm tone.

"That you've become aware of certain things you mean?" Wilhelm asked, deliberately being vague.

"Why did you hide that information from me? You've been using me to spy on everyone?"

"No. You're beginning to remember aren't you? His presence is there as well, making everything confusing. You know very well what your function is Canaan, just as you know exactly what that data is for."

"What am I meant to tell them? Oh by the way, I've actually been unknowingly betraying you all this time. Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Why did you hide that program from me?"

"Because I wanted you to walk your own path, without having to consider such things. The data isn't being used by anyone Canaan, so you're hardly betraying anyone, but I thought you might feel that way about it. You know what this is all about, what else is there to say?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Follow your own path Canaan, make your own choices. You have your own feelings and beliefs, adhere to them."

"You won't recall me?"

"No, I need you there, you know that. Ultimately what you choose is down to you, but they will need your help if they are all to survive that encounter."

"Understood. My apologies for disturbing you."

And my apologies for making things so difficult on you, I have no interest in causing you harm Canaan, though that may be hard for you to see at present. There is nothing that can be done about that however, I cannot change the facts. You will walk that path, but perhaps by the end, once Lactis is removed from the equation, you may understand what it is I am trying to achieve.

--

They have successfully reclaimed KOS-MOS and entered the hypersphere, now all that remains is for Virgil to entertain them for a while, in order to awaken Naphtali, and for KOS-MOS and T-elos to meet. There is also the question of how Rubedo will cope, learning that his twin has joined Testament, and how Yeshua will cope with everything that is occurring.

Virgil proved to be as excessive and entertaining as ever. He seemed to quite enjoy harassing Shion and generally being obnoxious. Of course, part of that is no doubt a way of getting back at Kevin. He's always so sarcastic, even upon his 'loss' to them, he still remains the same, despite that, he is equally sticking to the role he has been given and does act as a Testament should at the same time. Albedo did well also, ignoring Rubedo completely, though he was as sarcastic as Virgil throughout his brief appearance.

And now onto the first real performance of T-elos, at this point in time, KOS-MOS has zero chance of even putting up a challenge. This is however where the 'fun' begins, because it is here that he shall begin to lose control in the events yet to occur. Kevin has failed to consider that by KOS-MOS receiving so much damage and Shion having to repair so much, that he will lose his authority over her. Won't it be interesting when he finds that fact out the hard way?

T-elos certainly seems to hold a lot of resentment towards KOS-MOS; I wonder if she knows what is to come. I don't expect that she can be thrilled being around Kevin as much as she is, if Virgil's opinion is anything to go on. T-elos shares the same sarcastic sadistic tendencies he and Albedo do, so it's quite possible she finds him and his idolisation of Shion somewhat irritating.

Unsurprisingly T-elos was quite vicious in her attacks, though without causing too much damage, even with the use of the phase transfer cannon she held back her power considerably. She most certainly seems to be angry however, even if it is controlled. I would talk to her about it, but given the short space of time and her requirements, I see little value in doing so.

"It has begun. Once again, in the same place, it has begun."

And so opens that door, in which all shall press forward and once again it shall appear. Do behave yourself Yeshua, they need not realise it is a lie, at least until that scene is done or near enough. Let her believe that she can change it, then she will press forward that much stronger.

* * *

Well another chapter here already. Thanks as always for the reviews, it's always nice to know what people think. Five chapters left to go now. Scary... Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Laters. 


	26. Chapter 26

This place…but why? They don't seem to realise where we are, though when they do they'll presume that this is the past, when really it isn't. But why would he bring us here? What is there to gain from this? If I knew that, maybe I could do something about it, but do I really want to? While by the end of this I have to act, up until that point, don't I need things to go the same way he does? Yes, so for now, I have to keep things going like this, but it will all work out okay.

Shion, so she's okay, now we just need to find out about KOS-MOS and the Elsa. After all the damage that KOS-MOS received, I can't see her being functional, not that I intend to say that to Shion of course. Why upset her needlessly, especially when we need everyone to get out of this.

So they understand that this is Miltia's past, but they don't understand that this isn't time travel. I can't bring myself to say anything to them about it, as much as I don't want them to believe things that aren't true. Whether I like it or not, I need keep that knowledge away from them for now. We both need them to push forward and for that to happen, they have to be kept in the dark.

Virgil… I don't really feel particularly comfortable helping him, or rather being anywhere near him. I will help; because it's the right thing to do, but I would much rather stay away from him after the incident at the Song. I'm not really sure why I feel so strongly about it, and he hasn't said anything since then, but I just don't feel comfortable being around him.

I suppose in some ways it might be interesting to learn how he became the way he is… I think I must just be afraid of what he might say, how much he knows, what they would think if they found out the truth. I won't let fear rule me, I won't ignore someone in need, especially without knowing all the facts.

It's strange that none of them seem to know where we are. I know we came a different way before, but I can tell that this is the same location from the Encephalon dive. Ah, so now that we're arrived here they realise where we are, that's good. They need to start realising the connections between everything, it is all important.

Why is it that Shion doesn't seem to remember any of this? She should know these people and events. Granted our presence here alters everything that occurs, but it should still be relatively close to the actual events that occurred back then. Just what happened to make her block everything that happened here so completely?

Back to Virgil, at this point other than having an attitude, he doesn't seem nearly as hateful as he does in the present, nor does he have DME addiction at this point in time. So what is it that happened to him during the Miltian conflict to change him? I expect we may well find out, I get the feeling we're going to be here for a while and if we've encountered him now, we will most likely continue to interact with him.

Green Ship…the Elsa? So we know where to look for it now, I'm glad. I thought that it would have been sent to the same place with us, but it's still a relief to know that it's been seen. I'm quite sure KOS-MOS will be on the Elsa with the others, it would be nearly impossible to find here otherwise, and given how important she is, I'm sure that he'll make sure she's in a safe place.

So U-TIC are here as well, I suppose that shouldn't be surprising given that Miltia is under their control at the moment. It does make things much more difficult for us however. The Elsa crew aren't stupid though, they'll be okay, even if the U-TIC soldiers do get to them first, there isn't any need to worry, it will just take a little longer.

"A-a cave-in?!" Jr. asked, jumping at the sudden noise.

MOMO shook her head. "No, this explosion was caused by weapons!"

The old man they were talking to frowned. "That's Leupold. I told that girl time and again to avoid combat."

"Leupold?" Yeshua asked politely before Jr. could start talking again.

"Leupold is the Auto-Tech Tethlla used. Mai believes her father's soul lives on in that machine. Together with Leupold, she protects this land."

In other words, as well as having to go through U-TIC and anything else that may be in there, there's a very high possibility that we'll end up fighting this girl and her Auto-Tech as well. It seems something always has to make things more difficult for us, there's always a catch.

As expected she's stubborn, head-strong and completely unwilling to listen to reason, actually, that's rather like a certain other person we travel with… We'll have to be careful fighting her, we can't afford to hurt her, or the Auto-Tech she's so attached to. Well that wasn't so bad in the end, certainly more trouble than we needed, but at least we've found the Elsa now, hopefully no one is hurt.

As expected, KOS-MOS is seriously damaged, probably non-functional. There must be a way to repair her though, he wouldn't allow her to take so much damage if we couldn't fix her, it will just take some luck and ingenuity. Everything will be okay, so long as we believe it. This will be a difficult trial for Shion, though hopefully it will make her stronger.

So we are going to be stuck without our E.S Units, I thought that might be the case, after all, Asher's is in use already in the Asher of this time and the others will be wherever they were at the time. Regardless of the set-up, they can only exist in once place in that time, and the illusion of the past takes precedence. He needs some way of getting us to do what he wants after all. Oh dear, so that sort of talk has begun, I should have expected it from the Professor, but there isn't anything to worry about, but we aren't in the past, there is no going back and changing things.

If that were possible, then we would have gone back and corrected that mistake, then we wouldn't be in this mess now. He wouldn't be angry with us if that event hadn't occurred, things would still be safe and Wilhelm wouldn't have taken everything upon himself. No matter what, he always tries his best to help me and keep me happy, but now, everything is…

"Yeshua, what's wrong?" Wilhelm asked softly, kneeling beside the distraught boy.

"Everything is…I've ruined everything…" Yeshua replied, not looking at the other.

"What do you mean Yeshua, what happened?" Wilhelm insisted while still being sure to keep his tone soft and comforting.

Yeshua turned and clung to Wilhelm, though still never looking at his friend. "Please don't hate me…"

Wilhelm stroked Yeshua's hair. "I won't, whatever it is, I'll do my best to help, I promise. Tell me what happened."

"Mary and I, we were just trying to help, to make everyone happy, but…he's so angry with us for it. Everything is going to end…"

"You tried to use Zarathustra? That wasn't very wise Yeshua; you should have spoken to me before trying something like that. It should be obvious that he wouldn't want that."

"I just…"

"I know, I'm not angry with you, I know you just wanted to help. Don't worry about it, just get some sleep, I'll take care of everything."

And you kept that promise, you've always taken care of everything, I've never had to worry about anything. I've relied on you completely for so long, trusted in you completely, yet now…I'm sorry Wilhelm, but it's time this ended, it's time we were all free from this prison, we can't keep hiding, we can't stay trapped. Even if your intentions are good, this all has to end.

It is hard, it does hurt, and I do care, but I won't let you see that. I won't let you see my pain or doubt. All you will see of me is what they do; there will be no more talk of us or thoughts of us. Everything has to come to an end one way or other, and our time is over. The time for Zarathustra is over, it's time to create a new path, a real existence, and I will do whatever they need to help them.

For as long as it suits, up until the point where we can act ourselves to create a future from our wills; I will allow this to continue and I will say nothing of it to them, but once that time comes I will keep my word. I won't hold back; this time, the eternal circle ends.

"Are you sure this is your will?" Nephilim asked softly, appearing behind him.

"Yes, what other choice do we have? Things can't continue like this, and this is the only chance we'll have for a long time. We have to press forward for their sake." Yeshua replied firmly.

"I agree. So it's decided. I will do the best that I can, as I know you will. Still, don't push yourself too hard chaos, I know how much he means to you as well."

"I know, but this is more important then my feelings for him. Things have to change, it's inevitable. I'm counting on your help."

"I shall continue to guide her towards that end then. I'm glad that you've finally found yourself and your path." Nephilim stated before disappearing again.

It would seem that I'm the only one who isn't. I feel so awful for doing this to him, when it was my fault to begin with, but what else am I supposed to do? We can't keep pretending that everything is okay when it isn't. This existence isn't real, it isn't right. Isn't them telling us that enough? They want to walk their own path now, no matter what that may mean. Can't we let them do that? If you won't allow change to come, then what choice do I have but to stand against you?

"Hey chaos!?" Jr. asked, inviting himself into the room.

"What is it Jr.?" Yeshua asked kindly.

"Have you seen Shion or Allen?"

"No, I've been in here since we all split up."

"I've looked everywhere and no one has seen either of them…"

"Do you think they…?"

"What!? But the Professor said that was a really bad idea. Why the hell would they leave the Elsa without saying anything to anyone?"

"Well if they aren't here, they have to be out there somewhere, right?"

"Damn it! Now what are we meant to do?"

"Wait for them to get back I guess, what else can we do?"

"Damn it…"

I understand how he feels all too well, this certainly isn't the brightest idea she's ever had. There isn't much of anything we can do about it though, Miltia is a big place and the chances of us finding her are remote. Unless we need to walk around in a group we should try to avoid it, given the current state of affairs we would probably only cause more problems.

Whether we like it or not, for now the only thing we can do is wait for them to return and keep an eye on the situation. Hopefully Shion won't draw too much attention to herself and won't act recklessly. This is her past more or less, so it may be difficult for her to cope with everything. She's suppressed so many memories, dealing with them won't be an easy task, not that she has a choice in the matter. None of us do.

* * *

Almost forgot to upload this, think I might have received some complaints if I had (well Shaami would tell me off at least no doubt)... Thanks for the reviews as always. Hope you all enjoyed. Laters. 


	27. Chapter 27

And so she returns to that place once again, amidst all her memories, how will she cope with everything? Not that it makes much difference, for whether she copes badly or well she will still continue forward and her participation in this is really all that matters. Her mental state is of little importance to me. I find the girl no more amenable than I do her former lover.

He seems to hold far more interest in her, and her will however, but then, he is curious to understand how they think and feel, I don't suppose it makes much difference to him who he talks to. Of course it is quite possible that part of his interest in her is down to Nephilim, in the hopes of turning him to aid them instead.

Shion has more to deal with than simply her past however, she has KOS-MOS to 'rescue' as well, though it is an unfortunate necessity, since she will no longer listen; Shion needed this to drive her forward. How else can I be sure that she will be in that place with her younger self?

Yeshua, will you behave yourself and say nothing of the truth to them? I think you understand well enough that for now we both require the same things to occur in order for things to change, so I can't see you 'misbehaving' for the meantime.

Virgil is most looking forward to this event; much of it revolves around him and his past as well as hers. He shall no doubt enjoy their interactions with his past self, the attempts to treat him kindly and fairly despite their reservations. I expect that even Yeshua shall feel uncomfortable with the situation, though that is only through his own fears and guilt.

They are not the only interest, outside of that illusion things are also moving forward. Dmitri has taken action, on his way to the Zohar and Zarathustra. How much blood will you shed without mercy or consideration simply to attain your desires? Do you really believe that such acts will ever grant you the freedom you crave? Do you truly believe that you could ever achieve such an existence? That such an existence truly exists? Won't that make it so much harder for you to learn the truth the hard way?

It is truly unfortunate for them that they do not understand better what it is Dmitri is planning, if they did then they would be better prepared to prevent his actions, or at least save a few lives. Though the only way for Albedo to attain his true and purest will is for Dmitri's plans to go ahead, such will also make obtaining Abel and the Zohar that much easier. There is no need to be concerned about coming into contact with 'him' then.

Still, for now there is little to pay heed to, while this play draws ever closer to its finale, there is still much waiting to be done. Dmitri will not act for some time yet, not until after they return from their little adventure into the past, until that event occurs, I can do little but sit and wait.

-- 

It was a far more interesting time, so much more to over-see, but then, war time so often is. Shion shall somehow manage to over-look Kevin's past no doubt; despite the large role he played in what occurred and the fact that it was his plan to cause the problems with the Realians. People so often see only what they want to and dismiss everything that goes against their ideal. They are far too good at lying to themselves, and far too willing to do so.

It is better to lie to oneself and be happy, than be honest and be sad. I forget who made that comment and when, the information was of no interest, but I do remember the absurdity of it, and the fact that so many of them seem to follow that path. There is no happiness in self-deceit, only a brief mirage of such.

One must have the strength to over-come the difficulties and hardships and create a life and future for themselves. Happiness is a state of mind; you create it yourself through your understanding, acceptance and appreciation of what you have. A lie can never provide such a state of being; only a strong will and determination can.

There are still so few with the will to create an existence for themselves, but perhaps those few will be enough to push the others forward. All I can do is trust in Yeshua's beliefs, besides, Zarathustra was always meant to be a means to the end, not the destination itself. In those whose will shines brightly, we must trust everything to. As long as the safety net is there, most will never strive for more, but once the net is removed, they will have no choice but to move forward down that line to find a new place in which to exist.

It seems the tedious requirements of being Vector's CEO passed the time quite well, as well as my own musings on humanity and its many flaws and strengths. It seems she has done quite well, KOS-MOS' basic theory has been attained and she has been repaired. That leaves only one task, her awakening, but they shall need some assistance with that. Putting Shion in danger is by far the easiest way to gain the required effects.

"Voyager." Wilhelm said softly but firmly.

"Yes Master Wilhelm?" Voyager asked reverently.

"It is time to pay them a visit. It is time for her awakening. I trust you know what to do."

"Yes, I shall see to it."

Voyager has a tendency to be somewhat excessive, so it is quite probable that Kevin shall have to call him back. He has little concern for the consequences of his actions or the harm he causes others. His only concern is his own existence and the continuation of it. For that end it does ensure his loyalty to me far better than the others, be certainly he will still turn when the opportunity is presented to him. Absolute loyalty simply does not exist, there is always some temptation or fear to drive one away from that path.

Such capricious creatures…still there is enough that remains the same to judge the reactions they shall have to certain stimuli. For everything that sets them apart, there is still the basic core which is the same, save for a few exceptions, but they still have enough similarities to gauge quite accurately what will occur.

An example of such easily defined behaviour is Shion, with KOS-MOS under threat of being taken from her, she lashes out protectively, but rashly, causing only more problems for herself, this does however provide an easy way of bringing forth KOS-MOS' consciousness. The girl is ridiculously easy to read, though saying that, Kevin is not nearly as able to read her, I do have far more experience in these matters however.

Another example is the intense drive to alter the past, which is impossible and utterly foolish. They have no concept or care for the consequences such an action would cause, were it possible. Everything that occurs has a reason behind it, it shapes and defines the individual, and in events such as the Miltian conflict, it defines and alters society and the bodies governing it. Everything that occurs is important, pleasant or not, and without the bad, how could one possibly recognise the good?

This drive shall once again provide an easy way of ensuring that they follow the path required of them, such as taking the risk to obtain the Vessels of Anima. She will no doubt inspire the action whilst failing to mention that the false ID cards cannot gain them entry into Labyrinthos itself. By the time they've gone all that way however, they shall have no choice but to continue.

It will take some time, but eventually she will understand that she has created a false world around herself, one that is far worse and far more painful than the true world. Presumptions and pessimism cause many problems in their nihilistic existence, without the strength to create their own way of life through the strength of their will, they will remain locked within their own dark world, always preventing themselves from seeing the light that exists there.

The Vessels of Anima have been reclaimed for the moment, except for Asher of course, that vessel is already in use, but then, were that not the case they would have no need to find an alternative power source. Now we simply need to wait for Shion to return to the facility alone, then it will be time for Kevin to make himself known to her.

That meeting should occur any time now; everything is linked together, can you see that? If you were to leave now, that event could not occur, as such, we need to ensure you remain there for a while longer yet. You being captured by U-TIC soldiers is a good way of being sure of such, don't you think? Margulis shall prove to keep things 'interesting' for you no doubt, though Suou Uzuki has no intent on following Margulis' ideas.

What will you think when you learn the truth about your father, whom you have always shunned and looked down on? The man you have blamed for most if not all of the 'wrongs' in your life. When you learn that his choices were to help and protect you, what then will you do? Despite my musings, I couldn't actually care less what she thinks or how she copes, her function as the Maiden is all that interests me; that is all I can see that she has to offer.

--

So the time has come for Virgil's finale. A shame in some ways, as I will admit I find him most entertaining to have around. This is in his best interests however, respite for the soul and such other reformations. Far too long has he held within him this anger, hatred and guilt, it is time he allowed himself freedom from it.

He will provide the required distraction, even if it is the end of his role, the first of the Testament to leave. It's quite strange that I find myself with these attachments, for I have never allowed such before, not counting Kayla of course, but Kayla was different, as is Yeshua.

Why is it that I find myself concerned for Virgil and Canaan? Well, it is not so much concern for Virgil, I just think that I may miss his presence; as for Canaan, I am most certainly concerned over what will happen to him. Have I really changed so much that I'm becoming attached? Did I not decide that it was best for everyone involved that there was no such behaviour?

I suppose that there are no ties between me and the others, which was all I decided against, I never told myself I couldn't feel. It would seem that Virgil is being as cruel and sarcastic as always, perhaps I shall pay more attention to the events unfolding, I am vaguely curious as to what he's saying to her.

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore! Virgil, you protected me as a child and now... Why do you do these things to tear at my heart? Why do you Testaments appear before me?! Why won't you leave me alone?!" Shion yelled, half covering her ears.

Virgil smirked. "Come on, now, that's not what you really feel. You're glad I still exist. You're happy he still exists."

"N-no, I--"

"Come. Come, and you will see. Then choose! Choose what you truly desire! You met him! He's with us!"

"I don't understand. He was a Testament. I can't just suddenly accept that!"

"That's not what your will is saying. Your heart throbs for him. You feel passion for him. You want to see him, don't you? He wants to see you, too."

"Stop it! Stop talking to me!"

Yes, he certainly is the sadist; he is clearly taking great pleasure in making her suffer, just as he did before. I'm not sure whether he's angry with her, Kevin, the past, or whether he is in fact trying to help her by pushing her. Knowing Virgil, it is most likely a mixture of everything; he doesn't know exactly what it is he's feeling, so he lashes out. Part of him does enjoy seeing the suffering of others, or causing their suffering, though I suppose all of humanity has sadistic traits to varying degrees.

And so it ends, Febronia has come before him to remove the lies he has built around himself and the confusion he has felt since that time. She understands him and the situation far better than he wants to admit, but regardless of that, he knows the truth and what he wants.

"It is time for you to release yourself from this Virgil." Wilhelm whispered softly, but knowing that Virgil would still hear him.

"Master Wilhelm? But I--"

"It's fine, I've been waiting for you to be saved Virgil; that is why I sent you there."

"Well, if it's okay with you, then thank you. Hope I helped out."

"Yes, you certainly have, and provided much entertainment along with it. Good bye Lieutenant Virgil."

"Good bye Master Wilhelm."

I fail to understand why I interfered in that situation, it was unnecessary. Despite the fact that I should be concentrating on the fact that Abel's Ark has been called and Kevin has now gone before Shion, I find myself distracted. I know that Virgil would have gone with Febronia regardless, so why did I speak to him, why did I tell him that?

The more time that goes along, the closer we come to that goal, the more lax I seem to be acting. Why am I behaving in such an unacceptable manner? This isn't me; I don't get involved in things like this, what has caused this change? Is it because I have nothing to concern myself over, so I feel the need to experience that which I have always denied myself? I need to stop acting in such a manner, the entire reason this has all worked so well is because of my self control, how else can I accept Yeshua acting against me?

And so through my musings I have completely missed those events, though it matters little, since I already knew what was to occur. How foolish they both are, but how unwilling the others are to allow such simple and cruel manipulation, and of course his discovery that KOS-MOS will no longer listen to his instructions. It is all uninteresting and uninformative. So he has returned, and as such, so have they, the play continues to run its course smoothly.

Wilhelm barely acknowledged Kevin's presence before speaking. "It appears that the first awakening has gone smoothly."

"Yes. The remaining Vessels of Anima will follow shortly." Kevin replied.

"The Vessels of Anima are the body of God, divided by the Saint in ancient times to protect the universe from dissipation. We cannot allow the universe's failsafe to become active. We must control the body of God with our own hands."

"I understand. We shall return everything to the moment of beginning."


	28. Chapter 28

Good, Shion and Allen are back safely, that's a relief for everyone. It would seem they have KOS-MOS' basic theory too, so that would explain why Wilhelm wasn't particularly worried about T-elos damaging her so much. Still, what is it that he intends to do?

At least KOS-MOS should be okay now that they have all the information they need to repair all of her components. Though I have to wonder if it will be that simple, after all, KOS-MOS is much more than they realise. Mary's soul must be taken into account in this as well. I hope that the Professor will be able to complete all the repairs properly.

I can't say that I particularly feel like playing a game, but it will be good for the others to take some of the strain off. I can't ignore this though; Wilhelm's actions are troubling and confusing, I don't know what it is that he's planning.

This is all so difficult to accept and understand; this person here now, the actions he's taking, I don't know who he is. This isn't the person that I've known for so long, is it? Has he always been this way? But then, I don't even know what it is he's planning, what he's doing. I don't know anything…

I wish that you'd tell me something, that you'd explain this to me. Even if it means all we do is argue, I need to understand what it is you intend to do. Why are you always so secretive? I always presumed that it was because you were being protective, but now, I think maybe I was being too naïve.

For so long I've stayed out of all of this, I've left everything in your hands. I was too unsure of what I wanted, what was the right thing to do. Why was it that you said those words to me? Why would you go against his will and do all of this? Was it for me, or have you been using me all this time?

How am I ever going to know the truth? Or does it even matter any more? I chose them, not you. Even if it was all just a lie, I wasn't ready to do this and they weren't ready for it either, we needed the reprise too. I'm not going to be swayed by you any more Wilhelm, I won't give up, and I won't fail, no matter what.

What was that? An explosion…where from? The maintenance room…KOS-MOS! If the security system hasn't been activated that can only mean one thing, the intruder is one of the Testament. Damn it Wilhelm, what are doing?

Voyager…how is Ziggy going to cope with this? Or rather, how will Jan react? The suffering he inflicted upon Jan is a lot to deal with, ignoring the fact that he still seems to be quite intent on continuing that suffering now. Why is he trying to take KOS-MOS away though? Why would Wilhelm give an order like that?

Shion! Why must that girl act before thinking? Surely she must understand how utterly foolish that is? But what can we do about it? He needs her alive, right? For now I'll just have to trust that Shion will be okay.

KOS-MOS, so you're awake again. Was that what all this was for? To force her to reactivate because her primary function is to protect Shion, whose life was in danger? Maybe I'm being too optimistic and naïve, I really don't know what it is he's planning; this could all just be a coincidence. How could he have planned it all?

So they're gone at last, that wasn't an easy battle, not that it comes as a surprise, the power of the Testament should not be taken lightly, it is his power after all. But after that comment I'm even more confused then I was. Was this all planned out? But then, is it Wilhelm's doing? The Red Testament seems to be the one giving the orders. Still, could Wilhelm really be unaware of all of this?

I'm not really concentrating on this meeting; I have too many other matters occupying my mind right now. It isn't any good for any of us for me to be ignoring the situation at hand. I need to stop pondering everything and start paying attention to them.

"Yes, that could work. If we had Vessels of Anima, we might be able to use that energy to return to our original time." The Professor stated enthusiastically.

"We could come under attack at any time. Just being able to use the E.S. would benefit us." Ziggy added.

Yeshua frowned slightly, not convinced it would be that simple. "But the Vessels are stored inside Labyrinthos. I don't think they'll let us inside that easily.

"We have forged IDs. If we use them well, getting inside will be easy." Shion stated.

"At any rate, our presence here is causing an expanding distortion throughout the entire universe. It could lead to not only us disappearing, but the destruction of the universe itself." The professor said, trying to push for a go-ahead.

"Gotcha. Get yourselves ready to infiltrate the place. The third descent operation, the Miltian Conflict, is going to take place in a few days. We have to hurry." Jr. stated.

MOMO doesn't seem particularly thrilled by the prospect of going in there either. Her hesitation is probably more likely linked to Joachim Mizrahi rather than how dangerous it is and the fact that Shion has obviously withheld some information from us.

As expected, things aren't quite as easy as Shion made them out to be. The ID cards don't clear us for access into Labyrinthos, which means we're going to have to fight our way all the way through. Something is going to go wrong, but hopefully we should be able to cope with it, we've dealt with all the other problems we've encountered, so we should be just fine.

--

Finally, we've made it to where the Vessels are stored. I really don't feel comfortable being here. I suppose I don't like living in the past, so to speak, so I don't enjoy partaking in an altered version of past events, but also, I don't know why we've been brought to this place. I don't like walking blindly into situations, certainly not ones so potentially serious and dangerous; the Professor doesn't seem to care though.

For him it's the excitement of new 'toys' to play with I think, rather than considering the risks involved. Since we need his help with this, I suppose I can't really complain about his enthusiasm.

Wilhelm…I could understand before through my own self-deceit why you would work so hard to protect the Vessels, but the truth of it, I don't know. What is the truth behind all of the façades you wear? What is this all for? What is your tie to Heinlein, is he you, or does he work for you in some form or other? Or am I just being paranoid about all of this? I just don't know what to believe any more, not when it comes to him.

"What about Asher? The cage is empty!" Jr. protested, unhappy with the prospect of being left out.

"I know that! I thought we'd be able to use a different Vessel, but it seems that won't work." The Professor replied casually.

"Don't tell me we can't use Asher!"

"Oh, stop whining."

Scott interjected before Jr. could respond. "We've got another reactor for Asher."

"We originally developed it for Erde, so its capabilities are top-class!" The Professor explained.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay to use some weird thing like that?! chaos, say something!" Jr. turned to his friend for advice.

"Well, we'll just have to trust the Professor. And it's not like we have any other choice." Yeshua replied casually, repressing a smile.

Part of Jr.'s hesitancy is down to what Canaan will think of the idea if he finds out about this. The last time Jr. did something to Asher was the only time he's ever made that mistake, he learnt the hard way that Canaan can be rather protective of his E.S.

I can't see Canaan having a problem with it, providing nothing bad happens to Asher of course. He'll understand that we had no other option but to try, we need Asher active, even if he won't be up to the standard we're used to, since the Anima capabilities won't be present, something is definitely better than nothing.

The Professor looked triumphantly at Jr. "Okay, this should stop your complaining. It's ready to fight any time!"

"Wow! Not bad. Not bad at all. What the hell? Have we been caught?" Jr. replied, enthusiasm draining at the sound of the alarm.

"Well yes, of course! After all, we're using their mainframe to get these things assembled. So, of course they noticed us!"

"It's like sending a message: 'We're using your stuff without permission'." Scott added.

Jr. looked helplessly at Yeshua. "chaos..."

Yeshua tried not to smile again. "Oh well, I guess we better hurry up and get going."

Oops. They could have warned us beforehand, Jr. isn't particularly happy, but what can we do? We needed the E.S.'s to be operational, so we would have had to go along with it either way. It's too late to do anything about it now though and neither of them seems to be in the least bit concerned, it is kind of funny, even if Jr. wouldn't agree.

Jr. panicked when the E.S.'s started glowing. "What's going on?! They're not going to shut down again, are they?!"

"No. This is the Vessels of Anima resonating with our wills." Yeshua replied calmly, even if he didn't feel it.

"What? With our wills?"

"Our consciousnesses and the Vessels of Anima have begun to synchronize." Jin stated.

"So this is what Virgil meant when he said we're being 'compelled' to ride them?!"

"But what does it mean? Is this caused by someone's will?" Shion asked concerned.

Ziggy frowned. "I don't know, but I have a feeling his words did mean something."

Yeshua frowned. "If the synchronization continues, it's only a matter of time before the Vessels--"

"What is it, chaos?" Jr. asked clueless.

"What? Oh, it's about the E.S.'s. Controlling them is even more difficult than before. Be careful and don't lose control."

"Right. Gotcha."

"Wilhelm, what are you trying to use this power for?"

--

I can't believe that Shion did something so stupid. No, that isn't true I can believe it, after all, I only commented earlier how recklessly she tends to act. Still, she's safe now and that's all that matters I suppose. Now we have to go looking for her younger self, but is that really such a good idea? Is it safe for the two of them to be so close to each other?

Virgil…so that's what happened to make him the way he is now. The Miltian conflict caused so much tragedy for everyone involved. I still don't like being here though, I'm still afraid of the truth being known, though why that is, I'm not sure.

I'm glad that's over; fighting him was more trouble than we needed, though all of it was too much trouble for Shion. Despite that, I can't help but feel glad that he left me alone. Still, for him to have left with Febronia, maybe the Testament aren't nearly as loyal to their 'master' as was previously believed.

What does that mean for what happened in the Song though? Was it of his own choosing, without any regard to Wilhelm? With him having ignored me completely since, it's hard to know how to take it. Still, he's gone now, so I suppose it doesn't really matter any more.

--

Shion… Can't you understand and accept that there was never anything you could have done, or Jin either for that matter? You have to learn to accept things for what they are, lingering on pain won't change anything, it won't make it better. The truth isn't always a pleasant thing to know, but it is important. You must accept the past and move on, live for the future, for the potential it holds.

The Gnosis…so their presence here was because of Shion. Is that because she is the Key, or because of her illness? Either way, the answer won't make her feel any better. She really isn't coping with this very well at all. Abel's Ark…

"That's why they brought Shion here! This world isn't the world of the past. It's a reality constructed inside of Shion's mind, by temporarily restoring the consciousness of people from the past. They're using Shion to correct in the present what they were unable to accomplish in the past."

Why do I seem to be unable to figure certain important aspects out until it's too late to do anything about it? Now that Kevin has come before Shion, what will she do? I don't believe that she's strong enough to refuse him right now, but if she goes with him… So the truth is out, about U-DO and the effect KOS-MOS is causing, now what? Good, KOS-MOS won't listen to him any more; Shion is safe for the time being, though she won't be very happy when she wakes up. All we can do now is hope that everything will be okay.


	29. Chapter 29

They are beginning to understand a few truths at last, though Yeshua seems to be getting even more doubtful and confused. He seems to be drifting further and further away from me. By the end of this I may have no chance of regaining any amenable dealings with him, though I hope that I'm being pessimistic. We shall find out soon enough the truth of such matters.

Abel's Ark has returned once again, and with it the Zohar. How quickly will you act on this matter and at what cost, Dmitri Yuriev? I look on to see just how far you push this matter; show me just how strong your fear is.

Margulis has acted as well, in response to Dmitri's actions. Acting without instructions is not advisable within the ranks of Ormus, Margulis, even for the Chief Inquisitor. He seems to doubt my instructions, and while that may be reasonable in some ways, it is very foolish in others.

As much as I feel like berating him, his actions are important in providing the finale, so for now I shall leave him to act as he pleases. He and Dmitri have larger roles to play in this now and must be left to continue accordingly. They shall both understand the futility of their actions before this ends, along with many others.

They have learnt a few things about Dmitri's aims, even though they do not know all the details they need to in order to understand it properly. More than that, they do not understand the drive behind it, though Rubedo would if he were to understand everything else. All too well he knows his father's weakness.

Canaan remains a driving force for them, pushing them to where they need to go. He cares a lot for a few members of that group and does his best to help them, that push to get them to leave the Durandal will be something he regrets however, for that is exactly what Dmitri wants. They are not to know that, since they do not know that he requires the Emulators for his plans.

And so the truth of Dmitri's return is made known to them all. How distressing it must be to learn that particular fact. To know that one you care for is lost under the control of another and there is nothing you can do about it.

To harm Dmitri, you must harm Nigredo, are any of you strong enough to do that? After what he's done on the Durandal, the pointless massacre of all those lives, will you have the strength to stop him? The simple answer, no, Dmitri will leave the Durandal unharmed and continue with his plans, but fear not Rubedo, your brothers will give you the strength you need to act.

"In ancient times, people used to be together with God. People loved God, revered and even feared God. Out of fear of the undying God, they sought divine power. This was a way for the ancients to resist Him. Eventually, they found a method to become gods themselves. We have revived their relics: the Merkabah and the Zohar emulators, as well as Mizrahi's Y Data, which holds the records left behind by the ancients. This holds the instructions, so that we may become gods once again. You see, U-DO is a god of this dimension. If, in fact, God cannot be destroyed, then we shall be the ones to become gods, ourselves. Farewell, my son. I must go now. Remember your great Father!" Dmitri stated, leaving Jr. and the others to deal with the aftermath themselves.

That was quite the mouthful. So Dmitri has done some homework, but not enough, or more likely he simply doesn't care for anything other than the answers he wants. That statement completely ignores the fact that it is because of those actions that the very existence of the human race is under threat, and that the universe itself is willed for destruction.

--

Kevin entered the room. "Omega's awakening is confirmed."

"So it would seem." Wilhelm replied plainly.

"For the shift to the higher dimension, Yuriev will likely try to absorb Zarathustra. This may cause some effect on the system--"

"That is not the only function of Zarathustra. The measures I've taken are not recorded in the Y-Data. The information he obtained is incomplete. Let us watch over the proceedings. He's a truly fascinating human being. In order to conquer his fear, he chooses to absorb that fear and become that fear himself."

"Shall we send Albedo for the retrieval?"

"He wants to go, doesn't he? It's what he's always desired. It will also work out well for the awakening of the Vessels of Anima. It will take a little more time before she awakens. In the meantime, let's enjoy the entertainment."

Fascinating in some ways perhaps, but foolish is my preferred terminology for him, and many others as well it seems. Though I think it is understandable that I would perceive things as such, since I have far more experience in this existence and can see and understand much more than they can even imagine.

For all the knowledge and understanding I may have gained however, there are some things I have never managed to achieve. I do not think that I can learn such things, no matter how much time I spend here, there are certain things that are simply beyond the comprehension of certain types of people, and for one as distant and analytical as myself, some things in the realm of emotions are far too illogical for me to appreciate. It seems my musings shall have to wait, Margulis requires my presence, only now I can berate him for his actions.

"Margulis, what is it?" Wilhelm asked, adding a hint of irritation to his tone.

"Your Eminence, our fleet has already sunk 70 of the Federation fleet. All that remains is to await your order. Give us the order to attack the Ark." Margulis stated.

"Margulis, I don't even recall giving you an order to move the fleet."

"Why should we stand by and watch while the Original Zohar is right before our eyes? Dmitri Yuriev has already taken action. We can't just hand it over without any protest."

"Know your place, Margulis. Just follow my orders."

"But--"

"That is all, Margulis! You are not permitted to touch the Ark. Pull back the fleet and leave Michtam!"

"Your Eminence..."

Of course, he won't listen, at least not to the order to withdraw, but that is of no concern, how else can he be expected to partake in his final performance. Before that comes however, they must face the Ark, and Albedo shall get to play the role he has so longed to fulfil, which means Dmitri's finale as well. Such delightfully interesting events shall continue until the finale, there is no more time left for them to relax.

--

And so Albedo's role is over, along with Nigredo's and Dmitri's. That was quite the show, not that I would expect any less of Albedo, he has always had a flair for the dramatic. He was a little more open with his feelings this time around, so it has been possible for he and Rubedo to reconcile at last.

"Now his wish has come true. The awakening of the remaining Vessels will come soon." Wilhelm stated aloud.

Kevin looked over at him, choosing to reply. "Yes. We Testaments exist for that purpose."

"Then let us, too, step out onto the stage. It's time to go, Joshua."

Now that it is time for me to take a more active role in these events, it is time that I revealed the truth of Ormus to its Chief Inquisitor. He shall not take the news gladly, but he was the one to start doubting the validity of certain things, so it's only fair to reveal everything to him.

"What are you doing, Margulis? Did you not hear my order to leave?" Wilhelm asked sounding high-and-mighty.

Margulis bowed his head slightly. "My apologies, Your Eminence, but we cannot let our birthplace be destroyed by Gnosis."

"That's unimportant. Everything has existed for this day."

"But Zarathustra is here. Without that, our dream of returning to Lost Jerusalem... to return to the land where our Lord sleeps, cannot be fulfilled. Isn't that what you said?"

"Urgh!"

"Your Eminence!"

Wilhelm appeared in the room, all facades removed. "It seems you've had a great misunderstanding."

Well that was certainly entertaining, though I doubt Margulis would agree with that. Ormus has now lost its purpose for them, and those who have lived a life of belief, only to have it stripped away from them, cannot survive. Even if they make it past the initial problems, they fall into degradation and nihilism, the current standing and fate of humanity. Hopefully all of this will push them out of that destructive path and return the life and drive to them.

--

Canaan…you've made up your mind haven't you? You know exactly what to say and do to get the result you've deemed appropriate. The foolish thing is that all of this is because you've decided that you've betrayed them, even though that isn't true. I don't suppose Lactis' memories and feelings are helping much with that ideology.

I really wish that you wouldn't act so rashly, this seems extreme for one with suppressed emotions. Is this because of Lactis? He was far more emotionally attached than you. Can't you understand that you can stop Voyager and stay with them? They won't think any less of you because of that program, do you realise that?

"Master Wilhelm?" Canaan asked, speaking through their link, similar to way the U.R.T.V.'s did.

"Yes Canaan?" Wilhelm asked, not bothering to mask his surprise, nor his concern.

"Are you angry?"

No, of course I'm not. Are you sure this is what you want? They won't push you away or think any less of you."

"I'm sure. No matter what I do, I'm betraying someone. The purpose for my existence is over; there is no need to continue. Besides, I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"What this is all about, what you're really doing. It's a shame that I can't tell chaos, but I suppose that would risk ruining things."

"Yes, it would. If he understood then he would most likely decide not to act."

"I'm sorry Master Wilhelm, for being so difficult. Thank you."

Thank you? For offering you a freedom you had denied yourself? But then I am also the reason you denied that option, am I not? I haven't done anything for you Canaan; you have nothing to be thankful for. I suppose there are other possible meanings to those last two words, for caring, for not being angry. It makes little difference in the end, the meaning behind it, when the words themselves are enough. With that I know you don't resent me and for whatever reason that is very important to me. Perhaps my ties to you are simply because Yeshua cares for you, though perhaps it is far more than I am capable of understanding at this time.

--

T-elos and KOS-MOS meet once again, only this time; T-elos is the one who is outmatched. She will realise that fact quickly enough, though she will not accept it, she has no will to believe that she is inferior, that it is her existence that shall come to an end, rather than KOS-MOS'. Just as Kevin shall have no will to accept that Shion will choose them over him. All of it holds little interest to me.

All that interests me is seeing him again, regardless of how bad the situation may be, regardless of how much he may hate me. I've missed him so very much during this year apart. To see his face one last time, that is the only thing I want. Of course, I have not intention of making that obvious to anyone, least of all Yeshua. To do what must be done, you can know nothing of the truth. And so the time to face you has come, you will be most displeased with me during this time I'm afraid, but it cannot be helped. In this as ever, I must be cruel to be kind.As expected, you're most displeased, but equally, you don't seem to care at all. Have I really lost you completely Yeshua? Even when I said love has no value, you didn't react at all; there was no hurt, no look of betrayal. Before that, when he 'hurt' me, once again, you didn't seem to care. As much as it hurts, I'm glad; at least if you no longer care for me, this will cause you no pain."Let's end this, Wilhelm." Kevin stated arrogantly.

"Oh? Are you going to use yourself as a shield to protect her?" Wilhelm asked sarcastically.

"Kevin!" Shion yelled, afraid for his wellbeing.

"We've been rejected by this world, and by them." Kevin stated, ignoring Shion's cry.

"Humans, mere humans are rejecting me? Impossible. It is unthinkable. They don't understand how precarious this universe is, this frail world standing on a thin thread. If that balance is tipped, everything will be lost." Wilhelm stated trying to sound serious despite the dramatic flair involved.

"We're the ones who don't understand. They are trying to walk their own path under their own power. They're saying they will walk across that thread with full knowledge of what it means."

"They'll never be able to do that."

"Really? I think it's possible." Yeshua stated firmly.

"Yeshua, I didn't expect to hear you say something like that."

"This world is more flexible than you think. Even as we speak, ripples are spreading throughout the entire universe."

"Are you saying you're going to release your power? You're a "failsafe" implanted in this universe. If you release your power, there will be more to worry about than just ripples. And besides, it's too late now to suppress their wills."

"If it was only me, that's true. But I'm not by myself."

"I see. Are you saying you've come here to challenge your own fate? That's a fascinating decision. But unfortunately, it looks like you're a little late."

Finally he understands, finally he's ready to take the steps he needs to. In that, everything has become worthwhile, this pain is worth it. Show me your will, Yeshua; show me how brightly it shines. For this moment, I have waited and sacrificed everything.

Wonderful, you've all come so far and done so well. And so now this has come to an end, the eternal circle is no more. From this point things will become more difficult for them however, for their journey to that place must begin. They will know nothing and have so little of what they have become used to. They will suffice for that task though, won't they Yeshua.

"Do you understand what you're doing, Yeshua? Abel's controlled by the system and I'm the operator. If I should somehow, suddenly vanish, this world... and the universe will--"

"You may be right, but I-- I want to believe in the light of human beings' will."

"Very well, then. Is that your answer? That does sound like you, Yeshua."

That's wonderful Yeshua, I'm so very proud of you. Perhaps one day you may understand the truth of all this, just as Canaan did. I pray that you can forgive me for this, even if you may never care for me again. There are so many things I want to say to you, to ask you. More than anything I want to know how you feel. I don't want to believe that everything is over, that you care nothing for me.

I know you can be quite the actor yourself, so without us talking properly, I shall never know whether your complete lack of concern is genuine or simply there because it needs to be. More than anything I want to tell you how much I love you, even if I have lost you. I have always kept my promise to you, and I shall always love you, no matter what.

I shall pray now for your success and that you remain unharmed. I promise that I shall help you, and in as such, them, in any way I can. Perhaps with that you may understand that I have always been trying to help you, that I have always done my best for you. For now, all I can do is pray that one day we meet again, and that you will hold no resentment for me.

I will pray that when next we meet, you will return to my side and we can continue to bring each other happiness, as it had always been before this. Do you remember that day, Yeshua? When you asked me if we would always be so happy together? I will hold on to those memories and hope that one day, we can perhaps create more of them.

* * *

Well, there we have it, Wilhelm's last chapter, so one more week to go and it's all over.

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the reviews as always. See you next week!


	30. Chapter 30

We're back in the normal flow of time and space, but he still got what he wanted, Abel's Ark is here and with it the Zohar has returned as well. Surely there must be some way around this? We have to help them, to free them. We'll find a way, together we're strong enough to succeed.

Shion is very lost and confused right now though, she's lashing out at those who are trying to help her. Love is blind they say, but I'm not convinced that love is what she's feeling. She's clinging to happy memories, wanting that feeling to return, it's a confused longing. Everything was a lie though; can you really say you love someone you never even knew?

I really have got to stop getting so lost in my musings, that way I wouldn't have to try to figure out what I've missed. I'm meant to be the supportive one here, yet instead it's more like I'm not here at all. Maybe that isn't a bad thing though, if they don't notice I don't have to try to explain.

I can't believe that someone would go so far…so many dead, and for what? Civilians and soldiers alike, whether they were a threat or not, such a complete lack of care for life…how can you live with yourself? Jr. seems to be holding it together quite well at least, I'm definitely proud of him.

So he has to face another U.R.T.V as well as his father, who has stolen Gaignun's body…this really isn't any easy time for him. Why must everything be so difficult and painful for them? Life shouldn't be so difficult, otherwise what is there to live for? If we do this, can we make a brighter future for everyone?

So Dmitri Yuriev knows about some of that past, the Y-Data seems to have provided him with a lot of information. It isn't enough though, if he doesn't know better than to try. God doesn't approve, that's why we're in this mess, that's why I'm the failsafe…

That doesn't matter right now; we have to get out of here before we're pulled into the Ark. Between KOS-MOS and I we should be able to free the Elsa and escape in time. We shall probably have to enter the Ark at some point, but staying on the Durandal would be suicide.

--

I don't really know why I'm hiding in the hanger under the pretence of checking Asher…okay, so maybe I do, I want to sulk in peace without having to worry about being asked what's wrong. How can I explain what it is that's bothering me?

Well yes, you see back at the dawn of time, Mary and I decided to help humanity gain access to the higher plain, like Dmitri is trying to do now, and it meant that God decided to wipe everyone out. I really don't like thinking about what happened back then, it hurts so much to know that I'm the cause of all this pain. Everyone is suffering because of me.

Yeshua jumped slightly, realising he was no longer alone. "Canaan, we have to move out right away. What is it? Are you checking something out?"

Canaan stood beside him looking distracted. "chaos, have you ever wondered why you exist?

"One's reason for existing. That's a difficult question. I'd like to think it's for the people I care about, for everyone, but my existence doesn't necessarily mean people will be happy."

"Yes. Sometimes just existing can hurt others. chaos, you know, don't you? That I am such an existence."

"You remember?"

"Yes, with the information on Program Canaan... and all this data, there's no way I wouldn't remember."

"Codename 'Lactis'."

"Yes. That's my reason for existence."

"But you didn't desire that. It's not by your own will. You're not responsible."

"Even if it's all happening in my subconscious, it's still my responsibility. I was created for that purpose. To reject Program Canaan is to reject my own existence."

"You could hide who you are and continue to live, but that's not the answer you seek, is it?"

"Correct. I cannot deny myself. I am a Realian. The only one who can give me a reason to exist is the one who created me. chaos, if only that had been you. What should I do now?"

"Canaan..."

More than anything I want to be able to give you an answer, to comfort you, but there is nothing I can say, is there? Wilhelm…why did you do this? Why cause him so much pain? What not tell him the truth so he wouldn't get involved? It isn't fair to put him in this position. Oh Canaan, I'm so sorry, please stay strong, we can work through this, they won't blame you.

--

I don't want to be here, so close to everything…I'm afraid. I've always run away from the truth, from those memories. All of this is…what does he think he's doing? Doesn't he understand how dangerous this is? My mistake should never be repeated. No, this isn't my mistake, I was trying to help everyone, but he isn't. Dmitri doesn't care about the consequences of his actions.

This is not going to be an easy problem to get around, with the Zohar powering it and U-DO's involvement, I'm not sure that they have the power to stop him. I'm not really sure what I can do, this power is…all we can do is try, something will work out. Testament…so Albedo has come here to face his father? I suppose Dmitri getting his way would be no good for them either, but is Albedo here for them or because he wants to be?

Abel and the Zohar…so he was sent to retrieve them, but where are they now? Has everything returned to Abraxus, no, it's called Michtam now, isn't it. But Albedo is still here, so is he going to betray him too? That leaves two to go, one of whom is most likely to cause a lot of emotional duress… So it's all over at last and the twins rejoin again, just as Albedo wanted. Was that by chance?

Michtam…three of us dread stepping foot on this place, though Jan and Lactis are more obviously bothered then I am. Canaan, what are you thinking? Are you going to be okay? He's trying so hard to help as much as he can, and even more so to pretend that he's okay, but I know he isn't and I'm worried about him.

Voyager… Please stop, stop hurting them. Why be so cruel? What good is this going to do anyone? Please stop pushing them, Canaan is…please don't push him any further, I don't want…don't take him from me. Canaan, can't you tell them that you didn't know? Won't you explain that you've never tried or wanted to hurt us? Please Canaan; don't do this…

Canaan! No, please don't. Damn it. Don't you understand? He isn't betraying us; he's sacrificing himself to save us, because he can't bear to continue. Can't you save him? Is there anything that we can say to stop this? Canaan…you're not a traitor, none of us think that way, please can't you just accept that?

Lactis may well have found peace in this, but what about Canaan? Why did…Canaan you could have…why didn't I do anything to stop you when I knew what you were going to do? I'm so sorry Canaan. I really do wish that I could have saved you, but I know that there was nothing I could say to change your mind. Had I intervened you would have been angry with me wouldn't you? You couldn't find a way to exist with us without pain or guilt. Goodbye Canaan, I hope you've found your peace.

--

Now it's time for Nephilim to talk to Shion already. I think I've been in a daze since what happened with Canaan. Shion is so confused right now; she's buried herself in self-pity and is lashing out at everyone for it. We have to reach her though, we can't let her go with Kevin, if she does, everything is over. She isn't ready for all of this, but then, would she ever be if she wasn't forced?

Mary, welcome back. It's been a long time since I saw you last. Despite that, for now we can say nothing, can we? Not that I really know what there is to say. T-elos! I don't suppose I should be surprised considering who, or perhaps I should say what, she is.

They must fight in order to rejoin as one, in body and soul. The question is, who will win? T-elos decimated KOS-MOS the last time, but KOS-MOS has been upgraded since then. Will KOS-MOS have the strength to overcome this? We can but hope for her victory, though I will take no part in it, this is between the two them.

So we have to explain some things about this now, though certainly I intend to avoid as many details as I can. Soon enough it will be time to meet Wilhelm again…I wonder how much he will tell them? So Wilhelm offered him something like that? But what does that mean and is that really the same intentions that Kevin holds now? He is the only one left now, will he betray you too? It seems so likely now, but can you see that too?

Allen, finally you're ready to act? I'm glad, you've been waiting a long time to make her understand how you feel. With KOS-MOS' help as well this should be enough to make Shion see sense. Once she can see things for what they are, rather than what they were, everything should be okay. If she won't use the Key then we have a chance to change this.

--

Wilhelm…so it really has come to this? I had hoped that you wouldn't do this, but you don't really seem to care. You have no problem saying those things or hurting her, do you? Maybe I shouldn't have…no, I made the right choice. They were the right choice; nothing good would have come from staying with him.

"Stubborn, aren't we? How long can you stand it?" Wilhelm asked sarcastically and sadistically, not even flinching when Shion screamed yet again.

Allen tried his best to move. "Chief! Stop! Stop it! If you don't stop, she'll... KOS-MOS! Help her! Hurry!"

"Shion..." KOS-MOS muttered softly.

Wilhelm glanced at her. "Mary, I forbid you to interfere, understand?"

KOS-MOS…you don't know what to do, do you? Mary's feelings of guilt are conflicting with your will to protect Shion. Mary wants to protect her as well, but she doesn't know whether to do that by following Wilhelm's instructions or not. I'm sure you'll decide to help us, KOS-MOS' will has become very strong.

Wilhelm! What? You knew all of this would happen? Then why…? I don't understand; what is it you're trying to achieve by doing this? Why go through all of this when you knew things would turn out like this? Why not change things to work in your favour? What is this all for?

"For love? Ridiculous. That has no value." Wilhelm said sarcastically before continuing to hurt them both.

I may not have reacted to that, but it did hurt to hear you say that. I saw you look this way, but why? Were you afraid that you'd hurt me by saying that? I can never read you to know what you're thinking or feeling, you always remain an enigma. I don't understand what this is about. Please won't you be open with me for once? Is this really you or is this yet another façade? Please tell me what this is all for.

Stop! No, I mustn't do anything, I can't act. To help him now would undermine everything we've done. I'm trying so hard to pretend I don't care, but the truth is that seeing this is so painful and I feel so guilty for doing nothing, but what else can I do? Please, won't you just stop?

Do you really believe all that? I don't know why but, I can't take you completely seriously. The way you said that, it just seems far too melodramatic for you. This all seems to be a game to you; none of it is being taken seriously. Still, I think this is a good time to explain to you how I feel about this.

"Really? I think it's possible." Yeshua stated softly but firmly.

Shion looked perplexed. "chaos?"

Wilhelm smiled slightly, though not obviously so. "Yeshua, I didn't expect to hear you say something like that."

"This world is more flexible than you think. Even as we speak, ripples are spreading throughout the entire universe." Yeshua replied calmly.

"Are you saying you're going to release your power? You're a "failsafe" implanted in this universe. If you release your power, there will be more to worry about than just ripples. And besides, it's too late now to suppress their wills."

"If it was only me, that's true. But I'm not by myself."

"I see. Are you saying you've come here to challenge your own fate? That's a fascinating decision. But unfortunately, it looks like you're a little late."

Zarathustra! Wilhelm…that's true but, please, this has to stop now. Kevin! Please, please stop hurting him. If you continue then…please don't do this. I may not want to fight him, even though I don't agree with what he's doing, but that doesn't mean I want someone else to hurt him either. Still this is the only chance we'll get, we must stop Zarathustra.

Wilhelm turned his attention to Yeshua, all trace of the previous façade removed. "Do you understand what you're doing, Yeshua? Abel's controlled by the system and I'm the operator. If I should somehow, suddenly vanish, this world... and the universe will--"

Yeshua returned his gaze unwaveringly. "You may be right, but I-- I want to believe in the light of human beings' will."

"Very well, then. Is that your answer? That does sound like you, Yeshua."

In the end you still didn't tell me anything. But I have to wonder if you knew all of this was coming, the way you handled everything was just too perfect. Is that why you wanted to send me away? That way when I lost you, it might not have hurt me so much? Am I trying to be too optimistic about this? I suppose I shouldn't really be thinking about this right now, we still have a lot left to do and not much time to do it.

--

I'm glad that Nephilim is taking care of all of the talking; I don't really want to have to go into all of this right now. So it's time for everything to return to that place, despite everything we've done, returning to the beginning seems to be inevitable, just not in the way the Eternal Circle did.

I never really wanted to have to explain the truth about all of that, even though I knew it was inevitable. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be though, they don't really seem bothered by it. Only the fact that I won't be going with them seems to be a problem to them, and for that I'm glad.

The task has been laid out before them and they have accepted it willingly, so I definitely made the right choice, I'm glad. It makes those decisions so much less painful. Everything has worked out so far, and I'm sure it will continue to do so. After all the sacrifices made for this, surely humanity will strive forward and continue to exist for a long time to come. Now that they have left us, it's time to begin.

Jin, KOS-MOS, thank you for your help, we couldn't have done this without you. I'm sorry that we needed so much help with this, neither of us realised just how difficult this would be. Nephilim, Abel, now Mary and I shall leave everything to you. Please protect this power and this Universe, and thank you for everything.

The columns are all…but if they can't escape then everything is for nothing. What now? I don't have the power to help them. It can't really all be over can it? This energy is… Shion, there is a column left, quickly! If you hurry then you can still escape, that jump will take so much time off your journey as well, please, let them make it in time.

"I guess both you and I still exist in this world, after all. As long as people... as long as the universe desires it, we will continue to exist. We haven't finished what we need to do yet. So, until then, sleep well, KOS-MOS." Yeshua stated softly, feeling much better having heard Shion's words to them.

"Good night." KOS-MOS replied before shutting down and continuing to drift through space awaiting the day to be found once again.

And Wilhelm, thank you so much for that. I understand at least some of what you were trying to achieve and just from that little bit of knowledge I know just how strong you are. To go so far for me, despite how much it must have been hurting you, I'm truly grateful for that.

I'm sorry for the way I was, for doubting you, when I should have known better. You've always kept that promise to me no matter what. I do love you and when that time comes for us to meet again; I promise that I'll prove that to you. I'll make up for all this pain and hardship, and that is a promise I won't forget, I will fulfil it. So until that day, please wait patiently for me and know that I long for that day as much as you. Good bye for now my dearest lover and closest friend.

* * *

Well, there we have it, TF has finally come to a close. As promised I tried to leave it on a more positive note, so hopefully it isn't too depressing.

Thanks to Jinx for translating the Perfect Guide and letting us all know about Wilhelm's help in their escape, and that Wilhelm is still 'alive' like Yeshua is.

Thank you to everyone who has/will review, it's always nice to know what people think

Also, I was tempted a few times during this fic to write Wilhelm/Canaan. Would anyone be interested in reading that? Let me know!

Thanks again and good bye!


End file.
